<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shota life by diratis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623675">Shota life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diratis/pseuds/diratis'>diratis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, M/M, Other, Shotacon, Slime, Tentacles, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diratis/pseuds/diratis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitsu died because of a little mistake on the deities' side and was reborn into a fantasy world. He woke up in a dungeon and is trying to find a way out.<br/>This story contains a shota main character that has a lot of fun with many types of monsters and some humanoids too.<br/>This contains bestiality, shota, cum bulge, oviposition, and others.</p><p>If you like this story please also try out shota quest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. floor 3 - the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>floor 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up in a small room. It was dark and a little bit cold but I could see enough to make out that I was lying on a stone altar and that the whole rooms looked chiseled like a dungeon wall in those video games that my brother liked to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I always loved to play with him when I had the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What is going on? Where am I?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent. no answer to the questions that flew around in my head. No sound other than some dripping and my breathing. I stood up and jumped off the altar. That is where something happened. I fell down and completely miscalculated the distance between the ground and the altar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’What the fuck?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know how I miscalculated the jump. I never miscalculated such easy jumps other than the one time when I was still around 6 years old, So why now? I looked at my hands to see if I scraped any skin and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’WHAT THE FUCK!!’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hands were small. Smaller than they should have been. I was 21 years old but the hands that I see belong to those of a 10-year-old. I got back up again and looked down. I apparently had the body of a 10-year-old too and I was completely nude. I stepped back shocked and slammed against the altar when I noticed something else. I felt something soft behind me and slowly slid one hand behind my back and grabbed the soft thing that I felt. It was soft and hairy and felt like the tail of my dad’s pet fox that he bought a month ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yanked the tail and yelped because of the pain that I felt from my backside. I then carefully pulled it in front and looked at my apparently new tail. It was a fluffy orange fox tail with a white tip. I let go of my tail and slowly put my hand on top of my head and felt something there that shouldn’t be there either. It seems that I have turned into a fox man with a tail and ears on top of my head. I sat down against the altar and thought about what happened. The last thing I remembered was that I played one of the games I liked to play. it was an RPG game with a wide variety of things you can do. Like going on adventures for XP or farming for money etc. After that, I went to sleep and dreamed of getting reincarnated into a fantasy world like those isekai anime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’That’s it. I have been reincarnated. That is the only explanation. I don’t think that this is a dream or I would have woken up after pulling my tail. This means that it could be that I got some sort of system or another nice thing, except this is one of those worlds where reincarnated are even weaker than little kids. Now let’s try it. Status!’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. I tried a few other words with no other reaction. I then decided that I should ignore that possibility for now and look around a little to see if something useful is lying around. The room was completely empty except for me and the stone altar. The walls were a dark gray color and looked like they were made out of big stone blocks that were just stacked upon each other. I didn’t want to touch the mushrooms or the moss in case that they were poisonous. There was a small door on one side. The door looked like it was made out of some dark wood with an iron frame and no handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had nothing else to do so I walked over to the door and tried to push it open. The moment that I touched the door It sunk into the ground and gave me free sight into the sext room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a bit surprised I stepped back a little before I looked into the next room. The next room was pretty much the same to the altar room except that instead of an altar there was a stone table with a pouch and a small glowing orb. I felt some sort of pull towards the orb and, seeing that I didn’t know what to do, grabbed the orb. The orb glowed even brighter. SO bright that it blinded me for a second. I looked back at my hand to find it completely empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Hello user. This is a helpful guiding system number 993. Please identify yourself.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ ähh what? umm, my name is kitsu but my friends always call me kit. Now, who are you?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Identification complete. I am your personal guide for this world and my job is to help you thrive in this world.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Alright. Where am I and what exactly happened to me?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You are in the ‘heroes last rest’ Dungeon on the Continent of Dragaea. You are currently on the 3rd floor. You were reincarnated because you died in your sleep. The bureau of death accidentally changed your status from living to deceased, which caused a chain reaction ending with you, peacefully dying.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Umm ok. What? So you are saying that I died and that I actually got reincarnated into another world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is awesome. I was always a big fan of isekai anime, and to live in one myself is even better. Now, what should I do?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ I recommend that you take the small leather bag and look inside.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened the leather pouch and emptied it on the table. I saw one bracelet and some crystals. All the crystals looked the same except for the color. They all had different colors, from yellow to blue, from white to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Now what? what is this bracelet and what are those crystals?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The bracelet is your only way of defense that you have. It allows you to use magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crystals are magic affinity tester. You simply touch them and the crystals glow when you have the needed affinity.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put the bracelet on my right arm and touched one crystal after another. The clear and the red crystal glowed while all the others stayed the way they were.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>G’’ It seems that you have the affinity for fire and pure magic.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Ähm. What does that mean? I know what fire does but what is pure magic?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ pure magic is pure mana control and a really strong affinity. it allows you to create temporary create objects like weapons or tools. it is also known as the second healing affinity because you can use that element to heal just like the light affinity does, only weaker.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh wow. That does sound strong. So I could create something like a forcefield to protect myself. Hey Guide. Could I use that magic to fly and stuff?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You could use that magic for flight and you can create forcefield. But you don’t have the skills yet. You are completely untrained. I recommend that you learn how to use magic first and then leave the cave to find food and water. You can train your magic when you leave the dungeon. Your survival is the top priority at the moment.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’You are right. I should learn to use my magic instead of fantasizing about it. Now, could you tell me how I use the tool?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ It is simple. First, insert the crystals into your bracelet. You should see that there are multiple slots for the crystals so just put all of them into your bracelet. They are the catalysts and you need them for your magic. without them you mana would just dissipate into the air without doing anything. After that, you should close your eyes and feel into yourself. There should be something that feels like water flowing in your body. After that, you simply have to push the mana into your bracelet and imagine what it should do. Start with a small flame on top of your hand.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did what the guide told me and inserted the crystals into the bracelet. The clear and the red crystal glowed for some seconds before they went back to normal. After that, I sat down and closed my eyes to feel for the mana. It felt like warm water flowing around inside me. Almost like a bathtub full of water that you stick your hand into. warm and comfortable. I then pushed it towards my hand and imagined a small flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small flame flickered to life over my hand and radiated heat towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’So what do I need the other crystals for? Also, how is this flame? Is it good enough?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You have the chance to learn a new affinity over time, so you should keep them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your flame is sufficient. You should be able to use simple fire magic with your skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should now focus on water and food. Please keep an eye open for any type of monsters that might lurk in the corridors. You might not be killed if you get defeated but I don’t think that you will like the alternative.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Uhm. What do you mean? What happens when I lose? I thought they will try to kill me.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The bureau of death decided to send you to a world were monsters don’t kill their victims but they breed with them. They wanted to make sure that you live a long life.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ WHAT! That is bad. What monster’s life in this dungeon?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ There are multiple monsters in this dungeon. The main monsters on this floor are tentacles. The main monsters on the 2nd floor are slimes. And the monsters on the first floor are grass wolves.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ That sounds like some sort of hentai game or something like that. Could you give me some tips for this floor?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Tentacles normally use traps to get to their prey. You should make sure that you don’t activate any traps when you walk around this floor. They could also come out of holes and cracks in the floor and walls. When they get you it is pretty much over. You will not be able to defend yourself in most cases. This world works similar to the games you mentioned. When you get caught then you are seen as defeated and will lose all your power. the only exceptions are battle moves. For example, when you fight a tentacle straight on then the might try to grab you. Should the be successful then you have the chance to try to escape the grip by using your magic or by struggling.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Alright. That sounds just like a hentai game. Now then, let’s go and see what we can do out there. Oh also, what happens when I get defeated?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ After you get defeated and raped, you will lose consciousness and wake up in a safe area. You have the chance to get impregnated by the monsters. You have the chance to sell the monsters, that you give birth to, to a monster shop. You don’t have to worry about the size of the monster. Your body has similar abilities that hentai game protagonists have. You will not get injured by sexual acts.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Uhm. shit. Ok. At least I will not get ripped apart by losing.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ I am surprised how lightly you take that. Normal people would probably flip out.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Well. I am honestly liking the whole Idea. Also. That is a small price to pay for living in a world that allows me to use magic. So how big is that dungeon? And what is the best way to leave?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The dungeon has roughly 221 rooms split up on 6 floors. The deeper you get the bigger it gets. Every room is roughly as big as the altar room with some exceptions and usually has a corridor in-between or there is a corridor with multiple rooms splitting off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You should go and find water and food first. After that, you should go and find loot chests for weapons and armor. After that, you should slowly make your way to the exit. There is also the slim chance that a adventurer group could raid the dungeon and find you but you shouldn't count on that. This dungeon is seen as a beginner dungeon so only beginner will come here.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Alright. You are a really useful guide. thanks for your help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now tell me, is the loot respawning?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Yes. the loot reappears after 30 min - 5 days. Also, every adventurer can open the chest and get something, even if someone was there before them. So you will always get something if there was something in the first place. There are also some rules that stop others from taking your stuff inside the dungeon and about 500 meters (0,3 miles) outside of the dungeon.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Now that is nice. So I don't have to fear that someone wants to rob me inside a dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, are there workarounds? Like pushing someone into a trap or something like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on what does the respawn time depend on?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ there are no known ways to work around the safety mechanism that is cheap and easy enough to be worth it. Also, the respawn time depends purely on the worth. For example, a bottle of water spawns in exactly 30 minutes in all dungeons. Whereas a steel dagger takes between 3-4 days. Depending on the type of the dungeon. Also, the loot is random with the exception of food/water chests. There are 2 of those on each floor inside each dungeon. That is a godly law.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ HMM. Ok. now enough chitchat. Let’s get going or I will go to bed hungry.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the door and touched it. The door slid into the ground again and made space to a corridor with 3 doors. One left one right and one exactly opposite of me. I walked down the corridor and stopped on the first 2 doors and turned right. After making sure that I don’t hear anything I opened the door. The room was empty except some rubble and something that looks like an old ripped banner. I then did the same to the door on the left and found a small chest in it. I walked over to the chest and carefully opened it while getting ready to jump back in case that mimicries exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chest was a normal chest and not a mimicry with razor-sharp teeth or tentacle tongues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the chest, I found a T-shirt like shirt that is obviously too big for me and an iron dagger with sheath. The dagger weird. It was about 1 ½ hand long and was split in the middle only to go together at the tip again. Or in other words, It had an empty space in the middle of the blade going almost up to the tip. The grip was black with red leather stripes in an x pattern and a small red gem on the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ congratulations. You obtained an elemental weapon. Those weapons have mana steel cores and an elemental gem that dictates the element that the weapon is attuned to. Your weapon seems to be a fire type. Those weapons are normally much rarer to find and also a lot stronger if the user is able to use the needed magic element.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Oh wow. That weapon is strong then. Then let’s keep it.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put the shirt on and strapped the dagger to my right leg for easy access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt just barely covered my private parts and was very loose. It looked like it was made for my original body size. I looked around if I oversaw something and left the room afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one more door so I went over to that door and opened it. The room was bigger than the previous rooms and had a lot of rubble and some old bookshelves and tables inside. On the opposite side of the room, I spotted some fur moving and crouched down behind some rubble immediately. I pulled my dagger out and took a closer look towards the fur. It was a rabbit with a horn. A typical low-level fantasy monster in those fantasy worlds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed low and carefully crept closer to the monster. After I managed to go halfway, The monster looked up and spotted me. It was surprised to see a human in these parts of the dungeon. After recovering, the rabbit got into a clearly aggressive stance and growled, showing me his sharp teeth before jumping at me, trying to impale me on his horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used my magic to create a small firewall and stepped to the side. The firewall temporarily blinded the rabbit and gave me the time to stab it in its side. The rabbit flew behind me and slowly got back on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What? that hit should have killed you. How are you still alive?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately went into a broader stance that allowed me to jump into any directions much easier. The rabbit made a last jump, trying to impale my stomach area. I jumped to the side and slashed into the rabbit’s direction. I hit the rabbit in his neck and finished it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What is going on. how did that monster survive a direct stab like that? and why am I so tired?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Monsters are a lot more resilient than intelligent beings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are tired because you are a child. Even if you were much fitter in your past life, you still have the body of a 10-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recommend that you take that rabbit with you and start looking for some water.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Fine. just out of curiosity but are any of those books readable? Do I even know the language that is used on this planet?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The books became unreadable the moment that the dungeon formed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are also able to speak and write the common language. You will know how when you leave the dungeon.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Good. Oh, how is the whole racist thing on this planet? Do I need to fear that some stupid noble is trying something on me or even tries to enslave me when I leave the dungeon?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Racism against beast-men is almost nonexistent. There is some racism against demons, kobolds and other similar races like orcs. Also, slavery exists but the only people that get enslaved are either lawbreakers or belong to one of the aforementioned races. The members of the free races get rarely enslaved.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I will just assume that the free races are like elves humans dwarves and those other popular races. oh well. As long as no one tries to enslave me or something like that. Now let’s get going again. I still need to find some pants and water would also be greatly appreciated.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the only other door in this room and opened it to see another corridor. This one only had two other doors. One to the left and one straight ahead. I walked over to the left and looked inside. Inside the room, I could see a fireplace and a bed with a small chest next to it. The chest had a red lock and was otherwise purely brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ that chest is a food chest. It normally holds water bottles and some food rations.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’cool. So is this a save room or something like that?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ this is a unclaimed save room. As soon as all monsters are defeated or as soon as a adventurer rests inside a save room it gets claimed and no more monsters can spawn inside or enter.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Alright. I don’t see any monsters so I only have to rest to claim it. Now, let’s see what’s inside the chest.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened the chest and found 3 bottles of water and some bread. There was also a little bit of salt in a small metal cup. I drank half a bottle of water and then prepared my rabbit. I used my fire skills to light a fire in the fireplace and grilled the rabbit. After using some salt on the rabbit and eating it I used some water to wash myself. I still had 2 bottles left but no way of carrying it but that was a problem for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my dagger and my shirt on the ground and laid on the bed. I drifted to sleep and was in that sleep state where you don’t really sleep but also aren’t really awake when I got a cold feeling running over my legs. I slowly got out of my dream state to feel that cold feeling running over my whole body. I got my senses back to feel what felt like wet arms running over my body. I opened my eyes and looked down my body to see green tentacles coming out from under the bed and running over me. I tried to struggle but the tentacles just gripped me harder and held me in my place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Shit. Really? Under the bed. How the fuck should I know that a monster would be under my bed.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ tentacles can be everywhere. I recommend to not struggle. It will be much more pleasant if you don’t struggle.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ ugh. sure. I always wanted to know how this feels anyway.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped struggling and could feel the tentacles losing up again. The tentacles started to lift me up from the bed and suspended me in the air about 1 meter ( 3 feet) of the beds surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles wrapped around my legs and arms and spread them apart so that I look like I was sitting in one of those swimming rings that you find in waterparks with waterslides that use rings. I was suspended in air butt naked, held by slimy slippery tentacles and with a small slowly harder getting dick. The tentacles slowly ran around my body and covered me in their lubricating liquid. I felt a weird warmth sinking into my body, making me horny and making my small dick even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two tentacles ran around my chest area and played with my nipples while another griped my balls and massaged them. I started moaning and my dick leaked pre that ran down the whole length. A new tentacle raised itself to my face and started to push against my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth and invited the tentacle to enter my mouth. The tentacle pushed itself a little deeper before it pulled out again and then went back in. It fucked my face and leaked more of the liquid into my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacle that massage my balls started to slide up a little and placed his tip against the tip of my cock where it opened up and swallowed my cock inside. The tentacle continued to massage my balls while at the same time sucking my dick forcing me to cum into it and moan. My moan was muffled by the tentacle that fucked my mouth. The tentacle in my mouth pulled back so that only the tip stayed and it sprayed some liquid in my mouth. I recognized the taste but wasn’t sure what it was until it hit me. The liquid was my own cum that the tentacle shot into my own mouth. That thought made me cum again which ended up in my mouth again. I swallowed my cum and started to suck on the tentacle. I was completely horny and constantly moaning when two tentacles raised towards my butt and massaged my cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the tentacles touched my puker and made me moan just from the cold feeling on my back entrance before it pushed against it. I was so horny that I pushed my back against the tentacles and tried to open my puker to invite it inside, which worked. The tentacle pushed inside my boy pussy and slide deeper and deeper until I had the feeling of the tentacle touching my stomach where it then pulled back a little and started to fuck me. I moaned the whole time with the tentacles in my mouth fucking me and the one on my cock sucking on me. I came again and didn’t stop for a whole minute. The tentacle in my mouth pushed itself deeper and entered my stomach where it filled me up with my own cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was fucked and came multiple times for 10 minutes before the second tentacle pushed into me and fucked me as well. I couldn’t hold back anymore and was constantly leaking cum. The tentacles started to get thicker and moved radically. I knew that this means the end of that awesome moment with a great finish. The tentacles stopped growing. The tentacle that massaged my cock stopped and moved down to my ass were it pushed inside. They pushed as deep as they could and came. It was amazing feeling all that tentacle cum in my stomach and my intestines filling me up. They didn’t stop for two whole minutes before they slowly pulled out of me. I came harder than during the whole session and sprayed my seed over myself and the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could taste what I guessed to be tentacle sperm when it left my mouth and I loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so full that my stomach bulged like I was in the middle of a pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles in my back left one after another, but before the last one left, I could feel that it sprayed something inside me again. The tentacle went back under the bed and left me breathing hard and still moaning with a hard and very wet cock. No tentacle cum left my hole even after pushing so I thin that they put some type of gel or other substance in me that stops anything from leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was completely tired and just stayed on my cum painted bed and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello people. I finally managed to finish a new chapter. I hope that you like it. It took some time to finish and is of right now not beta tested. I will rewrite it as soon as my beta-reader looks at the chapter. Also, I want to know from you what you want to happen in the future.<br/>questions: I will choose the one with the most votes or if only one writes a commend than it will be automatically that one. It will be decided when the story reaches the important part.<br/>1: what profession should kitsu choose? For example adventurer, trader, blacksmith, Alchemist, librarian, and so on.<br/>2: What battle type do you prefer? I am currently aiming for something like a battlemage. So he mainly uses magic and falls back to close combat when he needs to. The different types are the ones that you all know except tank (he is more on the faster side). For example rogue(archer), assassin(sneaking and daggers), vanguard( fast sword fighter), mage(magic duh), healer(well healing) alchemist(like druids) and whatever that you might come up with. most things will be decided by giving him a strong weapon that basically directs him in a certain direction. Like a strong bow for rogue or a second dagger for assassin.<br/>And what do you think about the recipe stuff? Should I look for more recipes to add to the story when kitsu cooks something again, for those that like something like that, or do you think that that was completely useless and didn't fit at all?</p><p>SPOILER</p><p>Also SPOILER: I want to know how much you want to experience from the other two dungeon floors. Kitsu is almost at the stairs to the second floor.<br/>My question is how detailed I should make it. Should I write all the empty rooms and every chest he opens or focus more on the sexy pits and the fighting scenes? Please note that the decision will not change the quality of the chapter but will only decide on how fast he will manage to get out of the dungeon.<br/>I also want to know what you think of the main monsters that he will encounter. The second floor is mainly slimes and the first is mainly wolves. That can change of course. it all depends on you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up sometime later with a weird feeling in my stomach area. I opened my eyes and looked down to see that my stomach was still inflated from the tentacle that massacred my inside before I fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Ähm. When does this go away?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ It will take another 1-2 Hours for the plug to disintegrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should open the food chest again and hope for water to wash up.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got up and slowly walked over to the chest while placing my hand on the wall so I don’t fall over. I opened the chest to find another 2 water bottles and 1 piece of cheese. I used 2 water bottles from the previous time to wash up and drank one. After that, I took some leftover bread and meat and the cheese to make myself a nice breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ So what now? I have Food, Water, and Shelter. What is the next move that I should make?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Your main priority is to get out of here alive. To do that, you should find more loot and look for the way up. Also, this shelter is not safe. You didn’t defeat the tentacle so it will reappear the next time you lie on that bed.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Shit. Ok. Then let’s look for another safe spot and at the same time, we can look for more loot. So, What can my fire magic do anyway? I think I know what fire magic does, but I want to make sure anyway.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The name fire magic comes from the people of this world because they use this magic to make fire and don’t know the actual power that this magic possesses. It is actually the power to create thermal energy and use it to make heat.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ So I could just heat up something? like melting metal and stuff? And, can I also take away heat too?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You could melt metal and it would allow you much more control over the metal if you would decide to become a smith. And no you can’t take away heat. That is the power of Ice magic. Fire magic is only able to create heat not to erase it. You would need to learn ice magic to master thermal energy completely.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ So I could learn other magic types too? That would be nice.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ It would be possible. You would need to be able to understand it and you need a lot of training.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Cool’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then dressed up and left the room with my last water in my left hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I really need to find a backpack or some fabric to make something to carry my stuff.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the one door that I haven’t checked the last time and looked inside. In the Room, I saw 3 of the rabbits that I saw last time. They were sleeping and didn’t notice me entering the room. I looked around some more to see if there would be something that could help me and noticed that the rabbits were sleeping away from each other which would give me the chance to kill them silently. One of them was in the middle of the room while the other two were in each of the opposite corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took my dagger and sneaked to the closed rabbit which had its back towards me. I stood behind it and slowly crouched down to make no noise. After I crouched down I placed my hand over its snout and stabbed it in the head. The rabbit tried to cry out when I grabbed it but wasn’t able to make any noise other than a small squeak because of me holding its snout close. It struggled for a short moment before it closed its eyes and fell into eternal sleep. I looked up to see if the squeak woke up the other rabbits and saw, to my relief, that they were still sleeping peacefully. I slowly walked over to the rabbit that laid on the left side of the room and did the same thing I did to the first rabbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know what happened when something hit me with so much force that I fell forward and rolled over once. I groaned from the pain and felt something warm run down my back. The third rabbit stood in front of me with some blood on his horn. It squeaked in a tone that clearly showed that it was very angry and jumped at me again. I just barely managed to evade the attack by jumping to the side where I crashed against the wall. I groaned from the pain in my back and the crash but I didn’t have the time to stay still and wait for the pain to disappear, so I looked for the rabbit and spotted it behind me, crouching down for a new attack. I had no time for anything fancy so I pushed my mana into my dagger and forced a flame coat around my blade into existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit jumped again but this time I did not jump to the side. I held my dagger in front of me and pointed the tip towards the rabbit in the hope that it would fly onto my dagger and impales itself. I was lucky because the rabbit couldn’t evade my dagger and impaled itself right in the chest area. The flame on my dagger didn’t extinguish itself inside the rabbit, as non-magic flames would do, and boiled the inside of the rabbit to the point where the rabbit died from being cocked from the inside out. I had a weird feeling in my stomach area when I thought about that fact but I didn’t have the time to wast. I undressed and looked at my wound. I was really flexible because of my new body but I still didn’t see all that much. I could only see that it was on my left shoulder and that it didn’t look too bad. I would most likely survive the wound if I find some sterile cloth or bandage and maybe some herbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey guide. Are there any healing herbs in this dungeon? Or maybe something else that I could use?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You will not find any healing herbs in here, but there are other methods. One method that is commonly used is sexual fluids from any canine monster. They have healing effects. The other method would be a room with healing water. The water has healing properties that could really help you out but are home to slime or tentacle monsters, most of the time.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ So I would have to submit to either a wolf or some more tentacles. Great (sarcasm). So, can I submit to a monster or do I have to lose to one to have it rape me.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You can submit to any monster by putting your weapons away and kneeling down or by showing it your ass. If you submit to a monster you will not lose your consciousness except if you become naturally tired. I should also mention that monster cum has a high amount of mana and could help you train your magic. This fact is unknown in this world.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Wait. You want to tell me that if I fuck with monsters I will get stronger. This is really like a hentai game. Also, does that mean that monster cum could be an ingredient for potions?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Yes and yes. You could also integrate it into other things that you can make, like smithing a weapon or carving a magic staff. Monster sperm will also stay useable for a long time. So you can keep some with you if you needed it for something. Some monsters have cum that contains elemental mana, so you could use it to make an elemental weapon.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ That sounds good. So what element do tentacles have.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Most times they have none. The one that got you was one without an element as well.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Ugh. Of course. Well, whatever. let’s go and look for something that could help me.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my clothes and dressed up. After that, I looked around for the doors and noticed that the room had 4 doors in it. I walked to the door that was exactly to the opposite side of the door I entered. I opened it and saw a small corridor that looked like a T and walked to the end where I saw two doors again. I looked inside the right room and saw that it was completely empty with the exception of a wall painting and some old couches. It looked like a meeting room or something where you could have a pleasant chat with your guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left and went to the left door. I opened it to see that it was empty too. Well almost. If you ignore the gigantic wolf that was sleeping in the middle of the room. it was just a little bit smaller than a horse and had dark grey fur. I knew immediately that I had no chance to win against that wolf and that if I were to be discovered, I had only one chance. And that is to submit immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ (in my head) Hey guide. What is that? Isn’t it too big for me?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ This is an alpha rock wolf. These wolves are 10 times stronger than normal elemental wolves and have strong skills and abilities. I would recommend that you either leave immediately or that you submit to it. I also already told you that you can take gigantic dicks up your ass, so you have no problem when it comes to the size of the wolf's cock. But I should tell you that wolves have knots, so you will be stuck on it for roughly 1 hour. You should also empty your bowels from the tentacles activity beforehand. That would make the whole experience much better.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly sneaked away from the wolf and went back to the room with the rabbits that I have hanging from the belt that my dagger hangs on. I walked to a corner and undressed so I wouldn’t get my clothes dirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ How do I get the tentacle spunk out of me? There is still that weird plug inside me.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Well. That is where it gets nice for you. You could either wait some more or you could push a finger inside and penetrate the plug. It will dissolve in an instant if you manage to penetrate it. the tentacle cum will react with the plug and dissolves it.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ But, if the plug dissolves if it comes in contact with the cum. When why is it still there?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ I will not go into details but you can imagine an egg the plug has a protective film around it that acts like the shell of an egg.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Ok. that makes sense, somewhat.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went to the corner and slid down into a crouching position where I placed one hand over my limp penis and started to masturbate it. I then slid my other hand between my legs and placed one finger at my entrance. I made some circular motions to loosen my pucker up a bit. After I had enough of that I pushed my finger inside and moaned. My dick was already stiff and slightly wet at the tip before I pushed inside. I jerked off, the whole time I fingered myself. My finger went inside my ass and pushed against a small lump inside of me that made me moan even more. I managed to push against my prostate and made the whole experience even better. after some minutes of me fingering myself, I decided to push in another finger and I moaned in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My penis started leaking and covered my hand in my own precum. I pushed in again and felt something that felt like jelly in the back part of my rectum. I tried to push inside it and could feel that it covered my finger. I tried to push even deeper but my finger was to short so I went back to fingering myself with the goal to enter my whole hand. I added a third finger and continued to the point where I thought that I would be able to push in my hand. I slowly pushed my hand inside and tried to pierce the jelly. The whole action forced another moan out of me and almost made me cum on the spot. After some tries, I managed to penetrate the jelly completely and it dissolved instantaneously. All the cum flowed over my hand and pushed against it. I pulled out and the cum flowed out of me like a River. it covered the floor and rand down my legs. My hand was covered in the white liquid and I was panting and moaning the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to feel empty and I was still very horny from fingering myself without cumming. I wanted to finish it when I remembered why I even started this and stopped. I knew that something much more pleasurable was awaiting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up and grabbed my stuff before I walked to the room that he wolf stayed at. Before I walked around the corner I placed my stuff down so that it wouldn’t get in the way. I walked over to the door, completely naked with my small boydick pointing towards the object of my desire. I opened the door to see that the wolf was awake and looked at me. It seemed that my moaning woke it up by the look of its massive cock that hung down and touched the ground. His dick was the size of my arm. It growled in a low and threatening sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked inside the room and turned around where I then kneeled down and placed myself into the doggy position. The wolf immediately understood what I wanted and walked over to me. It sniffed my backside and made a small disappointed sound when it found out that I was not a female that he could impregnate. He liked over my boypussy and made me moan from the feeling of his rough tongue licking my back entrance. My boner still leaked pre which created a slowly growing pool under my cock. The wolf stopped to lick me and started to mount me. It wasn’t a hard thing to do if you consider that I was so small that I didn’t even touch his fur when he walked over me and stopped after his front paws were right next to my hands. I started to get anxious and got a queasy feeling in my bowls but before I could think to myself if the whole Idea was bad or not, I could feel something on my puker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf lost no time and penetrated me in one push. I came immediately from the feeling of something with that size penetrating me in one rough push. The wolf didn’t wait for me to get used to the feeling and started to fuck me into the ground. My butt was raised towards his dick and my face was pressed into the ground. He rutted me with so much force that I lost my bearings and could only focus on the gigantic dick shoved up my ass. The dick was so big that I could see my stomach bulging every time that he penetrated me. I came again and my ass clenched down on the intruder. The puddle under me got bigger and reached my face. I moaned out and my mouth stayed open. I lost myself to the feeling and didn’t notice the wetness on my face until I tasted my own cum that ran towards my face. I got so horny that I started to push towards the wolf every time that he pushed into me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time I could feel something hit my ass and knew what it was. the wolf got close to cumming and his knot started to grow. He started to fuck me even harder than he already did and forced my checks aside with every move. I could feel the knot that the wolf tried to push inside of me and got afraid. The knot was almost double the size of the normal cock and would grow even bigger when it was inside. I tried to struggle on instinct but the wolf started to grab my shoulder with his teeth and bit down. He penetrated my skin and I moaned from the pain of the bite and the pleasure of his cock. He pushed with all his force inside me right at the moment that he bit me. His knot slowly started to make its way inside me and I came from the feeling of my ass getting stretched to the point that I could fit a grownups head inside me. The knot entered with a loud plop and pressed against my prostate. I came again and again and the puddle beneath me grew and grew. The knot grew as well and got bigger than a normal human’s head. during the whole time, the wolf continued to rutt me and pushed me along the ground. The knot stopped growing and my belly looked like 4 months pregnant with a second bulge on top. I placed a hand on my belly and could feel the cock deep in me. The wolf howled and pushed inside of me again, but this time he didn’t pull back but pressed inside of me as hard as he could. I could feel his cock getting a little bigger before I felt him cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf came with so much force that my belly bulged every time that he sprayed against my stomach walls. I could feel it on my hand as well. The feeling pushed me over the edge the last time only that I didn’t stop to cum before he finished. My belly grew again, this time to the size of a 9-month pregnancy with triplets. It took almost 3 minutes before he stopped and I was completely exhausted from it. The ground was covered in my cum and my body was white as well. The wolf walked towards a corner dragging me alongside him and plopped on the side. I yelped from the sudden movement and found me lying next to the wolf who started to lick my wound on my shoulder. I still had his cock up my ass and I could feel the cum sloshing around inside. I decided to lie down and crawled closer to the wolf where I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I woke up after what felt like an eternity and needed a moment to get my bearings and to remind myself that I was still impaled on a gigantic wolf dick. The knot got smaller and the wolf started to get more lively. I knew what would happen next and tried to mentally prepare myself for it. The wolf stood up and turned around so that he would face the opposite direction of me. I grabbed a small crack in the floor and spread my legs as far as possible to let the knot leave my boypussy as smooth as possible. The wolf pulled and I was lifted into the air only staying where I am thanks to the crack in the floor. I could feel my puker stretching and giving me that pleasurable feeling that you get when something enters or leaves your back entrance. My dick started to get hard again and I got horny too. The knot was halfway out when I started to leak and moan from all the pleasure. after 2 more minutes of pulling I could feel the knot reaching the last muscle and I came again. Right, as I came,  you could hear a loud plop and a sloshing sound like someone spilled a bucket on the ground. My ass stayed open for a moment before it closed off and traped the remaining cum inside of me. I still looked like I was in my 5th month of pregnancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was exhausted from all that and wanted to sleep but I knew that if I fall asleep now that the chance of a monster finding me is really big. Not to forget that the wolf was still here and could get horny again. I slowly got up and limped out of the room. At Least my wounds seemed to have healed. After getting back to the room where I fought and defeated the rabbits my stomach growled, even though I was already filled to the prim. I decided to walk pack to the room where I had the bed and prepare the rabbits on the fireplace. I walked into the room and put the rabbits, that I grabbed after leaving the wolf, next to the fireplace. after that, I opened the food chest and found some oil, a few vegetables, a pot and 3 bottles of water. I checked the vegetables and it looked somewhat like a onion, a potato and a carrot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately thought of making a stew and started to skin a rabbit and taking out its innards</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then cut the meat of the bones and made small thumb tip sized meat dices. After that, I cut what looked like a onion into small pieces and added oil to the pot which I then put on the flame that I made beforehand. I checked the oil and made sure that it was hot when I added the meat pieces and the onion and grilled them long enough that they turned a little brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cut the carrot and potato like vegetables into small dices while I waited for the meat to get brown. When the meat got to the point where every side was a nice brown color, I added 2 bottles of water and the rest of the vegetables as well as some of the leftover salt that I got some time ago. I left the stew on the fire to let the meat get soft and use one of the 3 bottles of water that I had to wash up a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't much, really, but with the limited amount of water I couldn't just waste it with something that wasn't directly needed for my survival. I still wished for a nice hot bath or atleast a shower. After I washed up a little and checked how my stew was doing I sat to the side and started to meditate. I wanted to get a better control of my mana so I could start with my pure magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ So, guide. You said that I wasn't skilled enough for my pure magic. I plan on making my mana control better, will that help?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Yes it will. You need to learn to control your mana so it comes naturaly to start your pure mana training. If I had to use numbers I would say that you have a control of roughly 10% and you need about 25% to start your training.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Will there be other uses for me to make my control beter?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Yes. Your control is a key part of your magic. It makes it much easier to learn new affinities and makes your magic much more efficient. Not to forget that your magic will get stronger and can get cast much faster. I should also tell you that most people don't know that you can make your control better and think that your power is bound to the mana that you have when actualy someone with perfect control and a tiny amount of mana can easily beat someone with really big mana capacitys. Especially if the are intelligent enough to use their spells right.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ That sounds like my favorite anime with the ninja(that I’m not allowed to talk about because of copyright).’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ Well then you will like the next part even more. Your first training method when you reached the right amount of control is to use your pure magic to stick to the wall and walk upwards.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Wait really! So I will be able to walk on walls?. Will I be able to walk on water too? What about the other techniques that the people in my favorite anime have?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ well you can recreate some of the techniques that rely on either fire or body strengthening as well as some others. For example, if you train strong enough you should be able to get so fast with the help of you magic that is looks like you just disappeared for others. But that is future talk. Right now you are so weak that even a toddler could beat you.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ oh so cool. … ….. wait WHAT!!! Did you just dis me? fuck you too.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that I focused back to my meditation. After about 40 minutes, according to the guide, ended my training. I checked the stew and saw that it was finished. I put most of the stew into the empty bottles that I had left and let the rest cool down enough that I could just drink it. I had 2 bottles of stew afterwards, which I let cool down too. I returned to my meditating for another 2 hours before I grabbed my stuff and left the room. I walked to the rabbit room and chose the left door this time. I opened the door and hid around the corner. I really didn't want to find another alpha monster and do the same procedure that I had with the wolf. Not right now at least. When I looked around the corner my mouth fell open. there right in front of me was a small water pond that glowed with some white particles flowing around. I looked around for any type of monsters but the room looked empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ What is that?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ that is a healing pond. The water has natural healing properties. I recommend that you take some of it with you.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Neat. You said a healing pond. Does that mean that there are monsters inside this one?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ I can not sense any living being in this pond. It seems that you are lucky this time.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Nice. let's grab some water and take a real bath for once.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the pond and emptied the two water bottles that I still had. after that I used the two bottles that I just emptied and the one that I already had and filled them with the healing water. Then I drank enough to quench my thirst and started to undress. I stepped into the water and just relaxed. I hadn’t had any relaxing baths for a long time. Even before I came here I was really stressed and rarely had time for a real relaxing bath. I layed back and meditated to clear my mind. After 30 minutes I started to clean myself from all the semen that was on my skin. During that procedure I noticed that I was still looking like a pregnant woman and asked myself how I could have forgotten that really noticeable fact. I finished cleaning and went into a squatting position to push all the cum out that the wolf filled me with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water turned a murky white color and my stomach deflated again and looked like that of a 10 year old again. I loved the feeling of all the baby milk leaving my ass and got hard from it again. I grabbed my little dick unceremoniously and started to jerk off. I moved my hand up and down so fast that the water splashed all over me. I used my second hand to massage my balls and then to finger myself. I loved the feeling of my pucker swallowing my finger and the feeling of something entering me. I fingered me as fast as possible and jerked myself to an orgasm. It felt really good but i knew that there was something better out there. I couldn't wait for the next hard meat rod to penetrate me but for now I was satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the watter and noticed that it turned clear again. After I watched the water in fascination for another minute or two I cleaned myself again and left the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey, how can it be that I am constantly horny? And why do I love that feeling so much?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ That is because you are a part of this world. When this world got created the god that was responsible for this world's law, decided that it was supposed to be more sex centered than the world that you are used to, which brings us to the point that all and everything in this world has a much higher libido. Also everyone likes sex from the moment that they are born to the moment that they die. With exceptions.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ OH. ok. That explains some more things. Now let's continue with my search for an exit. Oh, also, could you tell me how far I got with my control?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ You are about 18-19% right now.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Neat.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left the room and marked it in my head for the future. I then walked to the only other door and opened it the same way that I did the last. When I peaked around the corner I saw a corridor with two doors and a corner that leads to who knows where. I decided to look into the right door first with my new method and saw a empty room with two chests inside. I looked around for any traps but when i couldn't make out anything I went to the chests. I opened the left one first and found a necklace inside. It was a nice silver with a nice dark sapphire in the middle. I also found a bunch of small knives that looked like throwing knives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ the necklace has a storage funktion and is a rather rare object. I recommend that you don't show it to others.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Finally! I really was waiting for something that I could use to store my stuff. But how does it work?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ That is easy. You simply cover the object with your mana and then push it inside your necklace. You do the same but in reverse to get it out again.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ thanks.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put the necklace around my neck and stored the rest of my stuff inside. After that I opened the second chest and was greeted with a lot of cloth. Inside this chest I found what looked to be a trenchcoat. The trenchcoat was black and looked similar to the trenchcoat that neo in the first matrix movie wore. The main difference was that it looked like it was cut in half on the lower parts below the hip. There was also some black underpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ YES!! No more running around half naked.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put the clothes on and looked at myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ I really like it. It looks a little like the clothing of an adult but I still like it. Now guide. Are there any special effects on them?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The underpants are just common un enchanted underpants. But the trenchcoat has a nice little speed buff effect.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Neat.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked out of the room and into the corridor. After thinking about my next move I decided to look into the door on the left too. I opened the door and looked around the corner and saw 2 wolves sitting and lying around. I prepared myself by collecting all my mana to make one big preemptive attack and hopefully harm them enough to give me a easy time to finish them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I collected all the energy in my mouth and jumped in front of the wolves. They saw me and jumped up into a aggressive position and were about to attack me, but I opened my mouth and released the energy by blowing it out like they do in my favorite anime. The room was engulfed in flames and I could hear the wolves howling in pain and despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held the attack until most of my mana was used up. When I stopped my attack the room was full of smoke and smelled like burned meat and a little like rotten egg. I waited for the smoke to clear and was on high alert for the whole time until the smoke left and I saw what was left from the wolves, which was nothing other than some black spots and a lot of red hot rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left the room, having nothing to salvage and no mana left. I was really tired from using up all my mana. I was really surprised from the power that my fire technique had and I intended to use my magic more sparsely. I walked around the corner after using my favorite technique which is called ‘looking around the corner like a scared baby’. I saw another door to the left and one at the end of the corridor. The door looked similar to the other doors but had one distinct difference. The color was more along brown-grey instead of the usual grey that they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought that I remembered that the first save room was similar in color which means that this was a resting area. I opened the door and checked the room out. It looked similar to the first room with the only difference being that I could feel an aura of peace or comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to explain but if you were in my position you would feel completely at ease and safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ Hey guide. does this aura mean that this saveroom is actually save or is it the trick of a monster?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’’ The room is clear and the aura that you feel means that no monster can enter or spawn in this room. Although there are monsters that can imitate this aura to a certain decree you will not meet them for a long time. They are rather rare and are only found in dungeons with at least 100 floors.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’ So I am safe. Good. I really need the rest to fill my mana up.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw a food chest like the first safe room had and looked inside. the inside was rather disappointing to say the least. there were only 2 water bottles and a box with a lot of different types of herbs but no actual food, so I decided to eat some of the stew that I carried with me. I heated the stew with the rest of my mana and ate. After I finished I cleaned myself again with one of the bottles and drank the second one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt clean and well fed so I went to the bed and laid down. Although I was mentally exhausted and althou my mana was completely empty, I just couldn't fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt restless. I thought about the future and the past and what my coal should be. What do I want to do if… no when I managed to escape this dungeon. Should I become an adventurer or maybe a trader? Should I focus more on magic or and close combat? Should I this and that? After almost one hour of thinking I finally fell asleep and got the rest that I needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys. I finished the next chapter of shota life. Kitsu managed to teach the second floor and is on step closer to leave the dungeon.<br/>I want to say sorry for taking so long but I actually got good excuses.<br/>I will make it short and tell you that I sadly lost a family member some days ago and quit my job shortly after. So right now I'm looking for a new job. I am also living with my family so it is hard writing a shota sex story without them noticing anything. I can't write every day like I actually want to. That has the positive side effect that I won't get writer's block as hard as I did before.</p><p>Now back to the story. It won't take long for Kitsu to leave the second floor to. I should be able to get kitsu to the first floor in the next chapter. </p><p>Now to the question that allows you to change the story. I plan on giving Kitsu a pet and I want you to chose what it is. Currently, I am thinking about Dragon( either eastern or western) or griffin. Please don't forget that the two will have some fun together so chose the one that you want to see the most when it comes to sex. Also, it will take some time for it to become old enough to be useful in any way or to have fun with kitsu. It is a newborn that I add in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Staircase</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next ‘day’ and got ready for the next part of my little journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, guide. How is my control going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Your magic control increased thanks to the wolf to 23% I would say that you need another 1:30 Hour to get to 25 %. That would allow you to use the wall walking training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Then I will train to get to 25% and will get me that juicy wall walking ability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I prepared myself something to eat with the last portion of the stew that I had left and sat down to meditate. Guide woke me up after two hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Congratulations you managed to reach your first mana control goal. From now on, meditation will not help you to increase your control anymore. To increase your control you have to use a level 2 control technique.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. What is a level 2 technique?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” The best level 2 technique would be to simply use the wall walking technique. There are some other techniques but I don't recommend them or you need some items for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To use the wall walking. You simply have to walk up to a wall and push the right amount of mana into your feet. It is only reliable with a mana control of 30%.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, you have to use mana to strengthen your body so you can support yourself when you walk on the wall or ceiling. That also helps in training your control but is not as effective.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the wall and pumped some mana into my legs and over the rest of my body. Then, I placed my foot against the wall and felt a sucking force that pulled me towards the wall. I tried to place my second foot against the wall but crashed down because my leg couldn't support my weight. I tried again with more mana in my legs to strengthen them some more and managed to walk 3 steps before I fell down again. After another 30 minutes of training, I managed to reach 30% control and didn't fall down anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So guide. I managed to reach 30 percent. What is the next point where I need to change the control training?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It goes like this. 25% meditating, 50% wall walking, 75% water walking, 100% elemental control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is elemental control?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It basically means that you need to infuse your pure mana with an element after it left your body. It helps if you use your pure magic and create a tool that you can infuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished my training and walked up the wall over the door that leads to the next room. I opened it and crouched down(up?) so that whatever could be in the room doesn't see me. The doors don't reach the ceiling after all. I looked into the next room and saw an orc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t lose to that thing. It looks really ugly and dirty. Let's stay safe and attack from afar with fire magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over the ogre with my hands outstretched. Concentrating on creating a spell that I came up with the moment that I saw that orc. I imagined an arrow and created it with my pure magic skill making it hollow so that the fire that I created inside the arrow would get pushed into the body. I managed to create the arrow and fired it towards the orc. The arrow hit the orc in the back and injured his spine, making him unable to move. The orc screamed in pain and surprise and fell down. His back sizzled from the fire and I could smell the flesh burning. The orc looked around to see who attacked him but didn't see me above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my dagger and pushed mana inside to activate the dagger’s ability. The orc finally noticed me and looked terrified. It wasn't a surprise if you think about it. To him, I would look like a monster from hell. I was crouching on the ceiling and held a flaming dagger in hand while my clothing looked as if I was standing on the floor. So it basically floated upwards like gravity pulled it up. My eyes glowed a little from the use of mana, not that I would notice that but he did. The orc froze from fear and I took that opportunity and dropped down. I was directly above him and fell onto him. During the fall, I turned so that I fell feet first and I pointed the dagger at the orc. The dagger stabbed right through the orc’s skull and impaled his head with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc died instantly and breathed his last breath. I stood up and took a look around the room. I saw that most of the room had broken tables and benches in them and there were some old eating utensils lying around. In the corner, I saw a food chest and some wall banners. The rest of the room was pretty empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the room and left the orc where it died, not wanting to further touch it. I opened the chest and found a water skin and some smoked bacon inside. I was pretty happy because I could use the bacon to cook some nice meals if I managed to find the rest of the ingredients too. After that, I looked around to see where the door/s were. I saw a small door to the left (west) and a bigger door to the right on the same side where I came from (southeast). The smaller door looked like all the others but the big double door was black with golden ornates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” I will answer your question right away. This door indicates a treasure room. It is really rare and only appears every third floor. A treasure room remembers who opened it and can only get looted once per person. No matter if you leave and come back in a thousand years, it will still be empty. This room has never been opened because of the collapse, so whatever item or skill is in there is either extremely rare or unfound outside of the dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Treasure rooms up to the 12th floor are generally unguarded but rarely have anything good inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh cool. I will look inside right away. With my luck, it could be something really cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the door and opened it. The room behind it was big and filled with books. In the middle of the room, I could see a pedestal with a crimson red book on top. It looked like its cover was liquid and I could feel a weird warm burning, not pleasant, feeling radiating from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Uh. What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” That is a skill book and they are not that common. It appears to be a dark skill book. You won't know what skill it gives until you opened it and by doing that learn its content.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You said dark skill. What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It can have different meanings. Some dark spells and skills work by sacrificing living beings while others just have abilities that are generally not liked to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can learn it without fearing any consequents. If the skill is to bad for you then you just don't have to use it. There are no skills that work without the user’s agreement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright. Then let's see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I touched the book and it felt as if I touched something wet but when I looked at my hand it was dry and clean. I opened the book and was blinded. I felt information flood my brain and knew that it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It seems to be a skill about controlling blood. This skill is strong if you know how to use it and the more blood you can control the stronger you get. Its a rather hard to master, magic skill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. That is an interesting skill. I think I have read a fanfic once where the main character was able to control blood. So how does it work and what is the difference between skill and affinity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” The difference is that everyone can have an affinity or multiple since birth but skill can not be gained by birth with exceptions. Skills are man-made and normally rely on using different affinities as basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To use it you have to first collect some blood. The first time you have to find blood and infuse some of your mana inside. After you do this you can control it like telekinesis. You can collect other blood by touching it with your own. It is not possible to control living beings with it as long as you didn’t master it. It takes a long time to master it. It is not a skill that you should brag about but it is also not a skill that could get you in trouble like necromancy but you shouldn't use it freely around others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. I won't use it around others. I will use it as a trump card. So how do I take blood with me? Do I have to let it fly around me or is there a way to store it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” You can compress it into a solid form. That allows you to carry a man's worth of blood in the space of a big pearl. The Creator of the skill used his staff by hollowing it out and storing the blood inside it. Later on, he created a spatial storage inside the staff and collected so much blood that he once flooded a whole army and was known as the blood devil. He was beaten by a hero and the staff was destroyed during the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then the blood skill is frowned upon. There were some more blood mages but most were less evil. There is even a blood mage currently Alive but I highly doubt that you will meet her. She lives far away in a desolated area and studies animal necromancy. Other than normal necromancy, Animal necromancy is not as frowned upon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ OK. Interesting. Well, I don't have a staff so I will have to wait for that. Now, let’s collect what is left of the orc’s blood and try it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did what the guide told me to do and the orc’s blood started to follow my command. I barely managed to control it but in the end, I held a black orb in my hand and stored it inside my pouch. After that, I left the room by opening the small door and entering a short corridor. The corridor was a T shaped corridor. I walked towards the door in front of me and opened it while hiding to the side. I peeked around the doorframe and looked inside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room looked like a study room or laboratory of some sort. In front of the room I could see a weird contraption and behind it, I saw two chests. I walked around the weird machine and opened the chests. In the first chest, I found a simple iron knife. The second chest held a weird flask. It looked like a big potion bottle with a paper strip that runs around its middle with some arcane inscription.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” That is a preservation flask. It allows you to store fluids without them going bad or losing their properties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say. What is that machine over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It is a machine that is used to place an egg inside someone. It is commonly known that a monster that got laid and raised by the same person will become completely tame. It is a practice that gets rarely done nowadays. Only people who plan on becoming professional tamers do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oooh. Do you know if it still works?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” These machines stay operable for up to 6000 years or longer and the eggs are held in stasis. I don't know what egg it contains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the machine and thought about it. Do I want to do it and get an egg shoved up my intestines or do I want to ignore it? I imagined it and my dick got hard from arousal. The thought of getting impregnated with an egg and giving life to a new being was just too hot for me. I walked over to the machine and undressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machine activated and started to glow. It looked like a chair with a hole where the genitals should be. I sat down and spread my legs. The chair started to vibrate a little and all of a sudden four tentacles appeared and started to hold me down. I was surprised by it but didn't struggle. The chair started to vibrate again and I felt something touch my asshole. It was wet and slippery and slithered around my backside. Another tentacle appeared in front of me and engulfed my penis while the tentacle that slithered around my ass stopped and placed its head on my puker. The tentacle in front of me started to move up and down and sucked my dick with quite some force. I leaked right away because of the sudden suction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacle on my backside pressed against my boypussy and slowly pressed my muscles apart. I could feel them stretching and with a ‘pop’ the tentacle entered me. It entered me and went deeper and deeper. I came from the feeling of fullness. The tentacle that sucked my penis stopped for a moment and restarted with double the effort. I could see and feel the tentacle swallowing my cum and saw it disappear under me. The tentacle in my back stopped to go deeper and started to fuck me while the part that was closest to my puker expanded slowly to stretch my backside. It continued a little until my ass was so stretched that a small watermelon could fit inside. Right as I thought that, I could feel something other than the tentacle push against my entrance and slowly pushed past my ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was big and traveled through half of my intestines. The tentacle placed it inside my bowls and I had to cum again. The feeling of something so big entering my belly was too much for me. I came for a good minute and the tentacle in my front swallowed it greedily. I could feel the tentacle in my backside shrinking back and thought that it was over but then I felt the tentacle pumping. It filled me with my own cum and fertilized the egg. I didn't know that but the feeling still brought me over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It continued like that for another 5 minutes before it stopped and the tentacle left me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat in the chair and had to rest from the afterglow. My stomach looked swollen and I felt completely full. I felt the egg in me and it was an awesome feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Congratulations. You are pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the action during the impregnation, I would say that it is at least a rare if not legendary creature. Only rare and up get fertilized like that. Normal eggs are already fertilized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? Do you know what it could be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” No. It will take at least 2-3 days for the egg to be ready. During that time, the creature gets imprinted with your mana. That means it is likely that it gets similar if not the same affinities that you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How long till it hatches?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” That depends on what it is. it can take from 2 days to one month. Some creatures can even take years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ow man. That could be a problem. Oh well. At least I get a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” You mean a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up from the chair and walked to the door with wobbly feet. I still had some energy left to continue so I decided to open the next door. I looked in the next room and saw a broad corridor with 3 pillars on each side. The pillars where white smooth stone and the walls and ground were light greys. On the opposite side of the room, I saw a lot of rubble and what looked like scattered bones. It was the collapse that cut this part of the floor from the rest of the floor. I walked up to the rubble and climbed to the top. It wasn't hard to do with my wall walking ability. I looked for a good spot to dig and started to carry the stones away from the pile. It took 2.5 hours to make a small hole that I could look through and another Hour to make it big enough for me to crawl through. On the other side, I could see the stairs that I looked for the past few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked up the stairs and looked around. I saw two doors on the left, the right, and behind me. I decided to walk to the right and opened the door. I hid to the side beforehand. I looked around the corner and only saw a bunch of slimes. Three in total. That wasn't a hard fight. I decided to use the opportunity to train my magic again. I created the pure arrows with fire again, hoping it would help with both affinities. I hit two of them and barely missed the last one who randomly jumped in the right moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ really? how lucky for him to jump right in the perfect moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slime found me and charged towards me. Now, normally I would think that slimes can't be fast with them being sticky and all but I noticed pretty fast that they only stick to surfaces that they want to stick to. The slime slithered towards me with high speed and I was surprised for a moment. I still had enough time to create a firewall and jump to the side. The slime slides right through the fire and started to burn with quite some ferocity. The slime burned down in seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? Why did it burn so fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Slimes have a big weakness towards temperature type magic. Their slime is highly flammable and freezes with relative ease. They have high resistance towards blunt attacks and water or earth magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their slime is an ingredient in alchemy. I recommend to at least defeat one slime without any magic to collect it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Fine. I will do that next time. Now let's continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the only other door in the room and opened it. Behind it, I saw another three slimes. I did the same thing I did before with the only difference that I killed the last slime with my blade and collected the slime in my preservation flask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around and saw that the door to the next room was covered in rubble and wood shards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like I need to get back. Can you tell me if the stairs are behind that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” I can only tell you that you don't need to dig through the rubble to get to them. They are not blocked off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So you can’t tell me or you don't want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” I have some restriction on what I can tell you. Although I can tell you that this path would be another one to get to the stairs. I can't tell you if it would be easier or harder to get through there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ugh, fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to go back to the staircase and look at the door that was behind me when I walked up the stairs. It appeared to be another resting area. I looked around and saw the food chest. The resting area was free of monsters so I looked into the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found some water and some dried meat. I also found an apple-like fruit. It was nicely sweet and had no seeds and core inside. I ate the apple and dried meat and went to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day I washed with some water and looked into the chest again. This time it had no water but it had bread and cheese. I cut off some bacon and put it on the bread with the cheese. After breakfast, I walked out of the room and looked through the left door. It was the same thing again. Three slimes and nothing else. I defeated them with relative ease and looked at the burning mess. I really love my element.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked through the next door and again, I saw more slimes. This time it was only two of them. I decided to train my pure magic some more and created a second dagger in my left hand. Using that, I ran towards the slimes and slashed the first on right trough. It didn't even have time to react. The second one was not so unlucky. It was fully aware of me before I even hit the first one and was already sliding towards me. It still had no chance and died a quick death. I looked around and the room was totally empty again. I only saw some wood lying around. It looked melted so I figured that the slimes ate them over the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sooo. What happens to me and my cloth if I was to get captured by a slime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Other than that you get raped? Nothing. Slimes need a long time to melt objects and are generally totally harmless to living beings when it comes to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the closest door and looked at what was in the next room. I saw a water pond in the middle of the room and walked towards it to take a closer look. It was a nice and clear pond and I really wanted to touch it. It gave me a nice calming feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was completely focused on it. The closer I came the stronger the feeling became. I kneeled down and stretched my hand out. My fingers touched the surface when I managed to get my senses back. I tried to pull my hand back but it didn't move the tiniest little bit. Quite the opposite actually. My hand was pulled into the water and the more of my arm went inside the faster I got pulled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” That is a slime pond. It uses mental skills to attract prey. They feed on sexual juices. Basically, it will try to make you cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Shit. Why is there always so much sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got pulled into the pond completely and the only thing above the surface was my head. I could feel the slime going under my clothes and covering my whole body. The slime felt cold and refreshing but also really slippery. It appeared to be a watery type of slime which is no surprise. I floated in the slime and waited for something to happen. It only took a short moment before I could feel the slime around my boy bits getting tighter and moving in a weird way. some of it went up, some went down, and some went left or right. All at the same time. It was a weird feeling but not an unpleasant one. It continued to massage my dick until I got hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>right after I got hard I could feel some slime slipping into me, slowly filling my back entrance. It was a weird feeling, having cold liquid back there. I was not used to having something as cold in my ass. It almost felt a little electric. Like I touch something really cold that starts pricking my hand but doesn't feel bad either. I couldn't figure out what it was until I felt a shock in my ass right next to the prostate. It used electricity to shock me. The electric stimulation forced me to cum right there on the spot. The slime became more active after that and massaged my cock even more while my boypussy got ravaged by the slime. It hardened some slime to imitate a tentacle or cock and fucked me with it while it shocked me every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no surprise that I came again a short moment later. The slime started to fill me up so much that I slowly bulged a little bit more. I already almost looked like I was pregnant because of the egg but now I was looking like a real pregnant woman. It stopped after that and retreated. Every few seconds, it shocked me and made me cum until only clear watery cum remained. It was no surprise that I was completely exhausted. After it left me completely, it pushed me out of the pond and onto dry ground. No slime was left on or in me. I collapsed on the spot and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up in the bedroom that I was in last time. I slowly got my bearings back and raised up like I had a hangover. I actually felt quite good but my mind still felt as if there was mist or smoke in it. I don't know how I came here but I took a guess and say it was because I was defeated by a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I really have to find a way to defend against mental attacks better. I really hate mental spells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” There are ways but the best and most reliable ways is also the hardest and most expensive ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up and walked back to where I was before but instead of entering the room with the slime pool, I went to the next room. The room was empty and there were no monsters but it had some bookshelves in it. There were around 13 big bookshelves and 2 small on. I looked at the small ones and noticed they look exactly like the big ones except for the fact that they are half as broad. They looked as if someone cut a big one in half right in the middle. I walked over to it and checked it out. On closer checking, I noticed that it actually was a big one that was cut in half. It appeared to be done on purpose too. Why would someone do that? I pulled the rightmost bookshelf away from the wall and looked behind. I saw a small crawling space behind it and looked inside. I found a secret hidden room. It leads to a small room with a long green chest inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” This is a weapon chest. They are rarer than normal chests and always contain a weapon or at least a useable weapon part. That means that there can be a big staff inside that should be the handle of a spear but can be used to fight too without the blade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So there is a weapon or an unfinished weapon inside? Let's check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened the chest. Inside the chest, I found an unfinished mage staff. It missed the jewel that gives it the power and was also generally unfinished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” congrats. you got a common staff core. it can be used as a fighting staff. To be fully functional it needs at least one affinity jewel. At least one of them has to fit in the top part. It also needs some other minor shenanigans like a good grip and some sorcerer circles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ uhh. What is a sorcerer circle? Also, can I use my bracelet and ad the stones on my staff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>G” A sorcerer circle is basically magic writing that does certain stuff. Symbols are written in a circle and create a magic reaction. You could call it magic programming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also yes you could use your bracelet to have the right reaction but then you would need a clear magic stone. it is affinity less and lets you use all your affinities without losing any power or control. It is not the case if you use a certain magic stone. For example, if you use a firestone then all other affinities become weaker and harder to control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright. This is a good find but I won't be able to use it right now. Let’s store it until I find a way to obtain a clear magic stone and find someone who can imprint a sorcerer circle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stored the staff and left the small hidden room. I had only one more room to look into so I did just that. on the other side of that room I found a chest but nothing else again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ These rooms are all empty. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Well. It IS a dungeon and not a palace. It isn't meant to be homely or well furnished. Also, most furniture got destroyed or stolen in the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that explains it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my little chat with the guide, I opened the chest and looked inside. I found a small coin pouch and looked inside. It looked like One gold and twenty silver. I don't have to explain how money works in a fantasy world but I will do it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One gold is one hundred Silver and one Silver is one hundred Copper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Copper is the smallest currency but there are certain special coins that are worth multiple gold coins. from 10 to thousands per coin. All depending on certain reasons, like existing amount or on how many are currently outside of the king’s hand. They are called royal coins and are all different. They are basically a special way for the king to pay those people who did good things for the kingdom. The better your deed the bigger and the more gems a coin has. And so on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed the chest again like every time when I felt something wet hit me. I looked up and saw a slime over me. I was too surprised to evade immediately so it hit me right on the spot. I was covered in slime and was barely able to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh come on. Not again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Please don't forget that you can surrender. It allows you to stay awake without fainting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. I almost forgot that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped to struggle and The slime got what I wanted to tell it. I managed to undress and I could feel the slime vibrating in what I assumed being anticipation or excitement. I crouched down and the slime created some tentacle imitations to hold me right where it wanted me to be. I was not surprised to feel it entering me immediately. The slime entered my puker with ease. It used a slime tentacle to fuck me and the tentacle got harder the longer it took. It stretched my backside to the size of a big human cock. I moaned from the feeling and I immediately leaked again. I wanted to grab my own cock to jack me off but the slime held my hands and restricted my movement. I couldn't do anything other than moaning and shoving my ass back against the tentaclecock. I got close to my orgasm relatively fast but I just couldn't reach bliss. It was torture. I wanted to cum, NO I needed to cum, but the slime didn't let me. I don't know if it did that on purpose or if it didn’t know what it did but in held me on the brink for quite some time. I even started to plead it to let me finish but that didn't help either. After 10 minutes of torture, I could feel the slime speed up and I grew closer to release. I tried my best to reach orgasm by pushing my ass against the slime and doing other movements that might give me the little pleasure push to reach my goal but it didn't work. I had to wait for the slime to finish and it took another three minutes for that to come. It suddenly pushed a great amount of itself into my rectum in one big and fast push. That feeling finally gave me the release that I graved for so much. I came so hard that I almost reached the wall which was a good way away. The slime slid out of my ass and left me on the ground huffing from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Mmmhh. This world is so exhausting. I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up again on wobbly legs from the extremely good orgasm that I just had. I walked to the wall and rested, sitting on the ground, to get some strength back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After I rested I opened the door to the next room and peeked inside. I saw a slime and a green wolf inside. It looked like the two noticed the door opening. I had no other choice than to be the one to attack first. I decided to use another way of fighting and created a replica of my mage staff with my pure magic ability. I didn't want to use the real staff so I used a replica. The wolf was the first to notice me because of my smell and its ability to sense magic fluctuations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ran towards me and I grabbed the staff with both hands planing to block the lunging attack and throw the wolf on the ground. I managed to do just that but I had no time to attack the wolf because of the slime reaching me. I jumped back with a mana infused jump and ended up on the opposite end of the room. The wolf ran at me again and so did the slime. I had a nice and easy plan for getting rid of the slime. It was easy actually. I defended against the wolf in one swift motion by throwing it away again and I attacked in the same move. I hit the slime right in the center and it just started to lose its form. I was pretty sure that it was dead and I had no time to hit it again because of the wolf so I jumped a little ways back again ending up in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf saw me killing the slime and became a little bit more nervous and careful. But that didn't help it much. The wolf was still a monster in a dungeon and because of that was stupider than the monsters outside of dungeons. It was a mechanic to stop the monsters from betraying the dungeon and it made it easier to control them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf tried the same thing it tried ago and just ran straight towards me. I knew what It tried to do so I raised my staff and brought it down just at the best time to hit the wolf. I Hit it exactly on top of his head and brought the wolf into a daze. The wolf couldn't fight back anymore and I calmed down a little bit. I didn't want to hit the wolf until it died because that could use quite a lot of hits and would be more animal/monster cruelty than anything So I created a magic arrow and shot it right in its head. I collected the blood and the body and entered the room that the two came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in a room with three doors, of was the one I came through. one was to the right and one was to the left on the opposite side of the door I came through. I decided to look into the right room and was happy that I did that. It was a resting room. I walked inside and checked for any traps but The room got that calming field so I knew that no monsters were inside. I looked into the food chest and found water and three eggs. I made scrambled eggs with the eggs and some bacon and ate. It was no surprise that I tried to eat as fast as possible to get into the bed after what happened today. I went to the bed and layed down. It took only a few seconds before I fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys. and possible girls too? <br/>I have a new chapter of shota life for you and want to say I hope you like it.<br/>As always, please tell me your opinion and if you have some tips I'm open to them.<br/>Also if you have some ideas for the story tell me. There are already some plans for the story but if your Idea fits I will most likely add it. If not I will reply to tell you.<br/>This story contains egg birthing and more use of the blood affinity. So be warned.<br/>If you have a monster that you want to see having fun with kits, tell me what it is and give me a simple description and I will add it too. just remember that things like full-grown dragons and other big monsters won't appear for some time.<br/>I will say sorry for the possible overlooked mistakes or others but I finished it at 4:12 am and wanted to upload it right away. It took long enough after all. I think I took out the most noticeable mistakes but I'm 100% sure that there are many more hidden.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Freedom</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up feeling well-rested. I don’t know how long I stayed in the room but it didn’t matter to me. I pulled myself up and shook the drowsiness off. After I got myself out of the dream world I looked into the food chest and found What looked like purple bell pepper as well as some bread and what appeared to be cottage cheese. I prepared breakfast and checked my stuff so I could continue my travels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So guide. Could you tell me my control of the fire affinity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Your fire or thermal affinity is currently at 12,8%. It is currently only able to create fire as you used before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What do you mean only able to use fire? What more is there other than heating something up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” There are some things that you can do with it but the main thing I meant is that you can’t create things like plasma or that you will have trouble heating something and fine-tuning it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok. So I can create plasma too?. I mean as soon as I have the control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” You can do everything that has to do with heat if you bring your control to 100%. Except directly using it on living beings. Your magic can’t enter a living being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would also give you the advice to get your affinity to 50 % control before you try to learn ice affinity. Otherwise, The fire and ice affinity might clash and that could have consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. What type of consequences?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH. Now that is some important information. So. How do I raise my control the best and fastest way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Just create a flame and control it. For example, let it form into a symbol or object and try to hold the fire in shape. Other than your pure affinity you will get immediate feedback with fire. The moment that you can reliably hold the fire to stay the shape that you want without any flickering you have reached around 25 % control. The next step would be to animate the figure which is why I would recommend a monster or human figure to let it dance. After mastering that you are almost 50 % control. at that point, you could try to learn ice with minimal failure chance. To be able to learn ice without any risk you will have to get exactly 52 % control. To be more specific its 51.782%. I rounded it up so it’s easier for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Aaalright. Then let’s try that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat on the bed and summoned a flame to train. I imagined a human woman with long hair and what normal people would say to be good curves. The flame flickered into the shape of the woman. Or something that I wished to be a human. In other words, it was a complete failure, but that was to be expected so I tried again and tried again and tried again. I don’t know how long it took me to bring my control to the point that the woman looked like a moving glass statue but at one point I did it and managed to consistently create the figure of the woman I tried to create.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, I was so focused on training that I didn’t want to stop and continued. It took me hours to get a small part of her to move without all of it collapsing and I was exhausted. It was no surprise after all. I trained for a whole day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, guide. How long did I train?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” For exactly 22 Hours 21 minutes and 56 seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ WHAT! Wow. Time sure flies when you are occupied. So what's my control now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” 34%.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Cool. That goes faster than I expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” That is no surprise. You use the most effective training method after all. The few mages, arcanists and witches that know that control can be trained, use majorly inferior methods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So there are people that know that you can train your control instead of thinking that it is decided on birth as the others do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Yes. But they are rare and they don’t tell others of that fact. There have been many known situations where someone tried and ended up getting exiled or even killed for lying. Some of the more powerful people are rather extreme in that sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ow man. That sounds like one of those cliche situations in the isekai mangas that I like so much. I really like the isekai stuff but all these extreme people and the fan service and harem stuff is really annoying. Not that my situation is that much better. At least I can avoid tsundere and other extreme people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” You have a good chance of avoiding said people. But you will eventually meet people like adventurers that treat you badly because you are a weaker person or because you are a child or even because they think you are from an inferior race. All of them are wrong obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I guess I can’t completely avoid it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pondered about that some more while preparing to go to bed. I was too tired (and lazy) to eat something or do anything unnecessary right now so it didn’t take long for me to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning I woke up feeling really hungry from the training and not eating the previous day. I looked into the chest and found some vegetables and water. I decided to make a vegetable soup and started by filling my pot with water and the last salt that I had. After that, I added the vegetables and let it cook. I waited almost an hour where I added some herbs and trained my fire affinity some more. It reached 37% by the time that the soup was presentable enough. It missed some more salt but I used all that I had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ate one portion and put the rest in the bottles that I got out of the chest one hour ago. I had about 2 liters of soup which would be enough for me for the next 2 days. I stored the soup in my necklace and grabbed the other stuff that I had. After everything was packed, I left the room and walked to the right (east) to open the door that I haven’t looked through yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used the roof sitting method like I always do to stay unseen. It doesn’t always work but it is better than just standing inside the door frame so that every monster can see you. ( Also, it is awesome to defy gravity.) I saw a long mostly empty room with another 2 doors. What I also saw, where enemies. 3 of them to be more specific.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One slime, one wolf and what looked like a child-like creature with red skin and little bat wings. I guessed that it would most likely be an Imp. It had a club made out of dark and seemingly sturdy wood. It also was completely nude with the exception of a loincloth that didn’t manage to hide anything at all. It literally was ripped right where its genitals would be. I didn’t see much because it stood just in the wrong angle to see what the loincloth failed to show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided that it didn’t matter and thought about an easy way to kill them. I decided on a fire-based idea and created a lot of discs made of fire. I planned to kill at least two of them right of the bat but I completely miscalculated and had to look how my fire discs flew right through the slime and wolf as if they were butter and my fire discs were superheated needles. My fire affinity was already at a level that made me completely superior to these low-level monsters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Imp was not as fortunate as the wolf or slime was and survived the first attack if only barely. His complete left arm was gone and charred. It screamed with pain and foam covered his mouth. It was not a very pleasant thing to watch. I hate to see others suffer so I killed it with another fire disc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now those that say that a fire disc is nothing other than a fireball is completely wrong. Well almost wrong. It is, in theory, the same but the difference is that it is compressed mana and that the shape allows for the fire to last longer. Which in the end allows it to use its full potential. White a fireball has absolutely no penetration power, a fire disc is made to burn through objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I also decided to butcher the wolf for some meat that I could use and took some time to do that. It took almost an hour to get the meat and some fur that I then stored. Not having anything other to do, I walked to the next door which was to the right of me (south) and used my soon to be patented roof sitting technique. Behind the door, I saw a smaller room with a chest and two monsters. This time they were what appeared to be harpies. I was surprised to see those rather strong monsters (strong for this floor) in the room and guessed that the chest was rather important if it was protected with stronger monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The harpies were more intelligent compared to the last three and immediately noticed the door opening and by extent also noticed me. Or at least suspected that someone had to be there. The two grabbed their weapons which were small daggers and started to fly towards me. For those that can’t imagine what a harpy looks like, it's basically a woman with eagle wings for arms and claws instead of feet. They also tend to have feathers instead of hair and are rather well endowed, boob wise. It is a miracle for such beings to be able to fly but in a world full of magic, it's no surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I crouched down (up?) some more so they don’t notice me immediately and grabbed my fire dagger to launch a surprise attack on them the moment that they fly through the door. One of them flew through and looked around while the second one was close to reaching the door. I pumped some mana in my feet to let me jump with more force and waited for the second one to fly through. The moment that I saw her coming through the door I pushed fire mana into my dagger and jumped. The harpy was greatly surprised to sense magic usage above her and she tried to evade whatever was launched towards her but it didn’t matter because not even a second later she felt a burning feeling in her side and darkness clouded her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached her pretty much immediately and stabbed her in the side towards her heart to kill her immediately. She wasn’t even able to make a sound but that wasn’t needed because the second harpy felt the magic too and heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. She looked back and saw the other harpy lying on the ground with a blood gushing and burning wound on her side looking at her direction with blank dead eyes. Now, normally, people might get hysterical or some shit like that but the harpy was an emotionless monster and was immediately on high alert. We looked into each other’s eyes and anticipated the opponent’s next moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have to wait long for her to attack. She flew towards me as fast as she managed and griped her dagger harder. I raised my right arm before my chest and put my left arm to the side, slightly behind my body. The harpy might be strong for a monster that lives on this floor but she was still a rather stupid monster. She told me her next moves with her movement and allowed me to prepare myself. She planned to strike me with her dagger and grab me with her other foot. I obviously planned a counter move and waited for her to reach me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that she was in hitting distance, she attacked me with a top to bottom strike attack. I anticipated that attack and parried the strike by letting it slide off my dagger while bending back as far as possible while at the same time rotating my body and using my wall sticking technique to keep footing. The harpy tried to grab me as anticipated and I used that opening to grab her outstretched foot with the left arm that I brought forth. Using the rotation of my body and the movement that the harpy had, I swung her to the ground and let her crash into it. She cried out in pain and slight panic and tried to free herself from my grip but I didn’t let go. I pulled her towards me and swung my own dagger towards her. She was hit in her back and the muscles that she used to fly were cut open. She cried a second time from pain before I stabbed her in the head and silenced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up again and wiped my dagger of their blood. After that, I went into the room and looked in the chest. I found a bo-staff which was typically used as a close combat weapon. As well as what appeared to be medical supplies. The Bo-staff was a nice dark staff with iron caps on the end and the medical supplies looked like some bandage some salves and a potion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What potion is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It is a potion that is used to heal poisoned wounds. It also helps against alcohol or drugs. The salves are simple healing salves to let a wound heal faster and has antibiotic properties to ensure that the wound stays uninfected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nice. So, is the staff anything special?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” No. It is a normal Bo-staff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I guess that not everything can be special. It would be too easy otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's continue then. Oh. Could you tell me what I need to train to be able to recreate the short distance blink technique and the invisibility technique we talked about before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” To be able to move so fast that it looks like teleporting as we talked before, you need to be able to control your inner mana perfectly. That is trained every time you need to strengthen your body. For example the wall walking technique or when you use it to fight which you haven't used yet. I recommend on calling the technique you meant, blinking or jumping, or other names to make it easier for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for the invisibility technique, there are multiple ways. the fastest is to bring your pure affinity to 100% and use it to let the light around you curve around your body. Or you could learn to use shadow affinity and use that to make yourself almost unnoticeable. Another method would be to learn a mental magic spell and change it to your needs by letting others ‘think’ that you aren't there. All of these methods take some time to learn. I recommend to either learn the pure magic one because it is the most effective or to learn pure and shadow magic to create a special magic affinity that has this property. A special magic affinity would be your blood magic for example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was already in front of the next door while I listened to the explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. Your explanations get longer and longer. But That only means that I'm well informed I guess. Oh well. Can you tell me my controls again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G”  </span>
  <span>fire    37%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      pure   33%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      blood 2%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      mana 56%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      blade 21%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      staff   12%”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thanks”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood upside down again and opened the door. I looked into the room and was surprised by what I saw. It was the staircase. I reached the next floor in a much shorter time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. That is a nice surprise. I thought It would take longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” Like I explained some time ago. The deeper you go the bigger and harder the floors get. You have been trying to reach floor number one and not go down, so it is only logical that the floors get smaller and easier the closer you come to your goal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Right. There was something like that. Well, I won’t say no to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked up the stairs, still upside down for training, and finally reached floor 1. It won't take long anymore to get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reaching the first floor, I walked to the first door that I saw and opened it. I saw a wolf on the other side. I also saw a small chest with a copper rim on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sneaked over the wolf and created a pure magic spear in my hands. The wolf felt the magic and looked around but he didn't see anything. The wolf couldn't know that something was above him as he never experienced that situation. It was a easy and fast kill. My spear pierced his head and destroyed his brain in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost felt too easy. Oh well. I walked over to the chest and opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like it was a pure money chest as it only contained exactly that. Money. 33 Silver to be exact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That is a lot of money for being on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” 30 Silver is pretty much nothing if you think about it. A normal Adventurer has many things he has to pay for. weapons, armor, repairs, a home, food, drinks, clothes etc. 30 Silver is only enough for a short time, especially if you have family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ True. I guess that me being a mage makes the whole weapon and armor thing cheaper. Well, I will see about that when I get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the next door and opened it. I couldn’t see anything and walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a mistake and I would learn that really soon. Just as I was about to reach the next door, I could feel something grab me and looked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw three Imps behind me and knew that struggling would be a bad idea. Now you might think, why is he always just giving up and letting them do that? That is an easy answer. First, I actually like sex, although I wouldn't just start it on my own without a good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, I know that I would lose so why bother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Third, the most important one, if I let them do it I won't lose consciousness and will be able to continue without a big delay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't struggle and the Imps were ecstatic. It wasn’t every day that they could fuck someone and even rarer that someone would do it freely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three Imps pulled off their loincloths and showed me their full glory. I saw them for the first time and have to say that I'm impressed. Their manliness is actually quite big for their size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still only as big as a normal man's penis but for their size it was big. And they were only half-mast. It didn't take long for their dicks to get full sized and for them to start the action. They undressed me and pushed me into a kneeling position. I obviously let them do it and it was no surprise for me to get aroused by the prospect of getting gang-raped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first Imp walked to my face and just stood there. I knew what it wanted and lowered my head to reach his dick. It made a happy squeal sound to show me that I made the right move. I opened my mouth and slowly took the human-like appendage in my mouth. The Imp moaned and grabbed my head. While the first Imp fucked my mouth, the second one placed himself behind me and placed his cock on my entrance. I shivered from the feeling and instinctively tightened my hole for a second. The Imp took the movement as an invitation and pushed in. Now, normally a human-sized cock would be no problem and it isn’t but you can't forget that I'm stuck in the body of a 10-year-old kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My muscle started to stretch to let the invader in and gave me a weird but pleasant feeling of getting stretched. It was no surprise that I loved this feeling. The Imp pushed until he was balls deep in me and I felt full. The Imp in my mouth started to moan even louder and I knew that he was close. I loved this but I wanted to continue so I sucked him off even harder. He came In my mouth and filled it up so much that my cheeks bulged out. I swallowed the load with greed and licked his cock clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To my surprise, his cock stayed hard and he shoved back in again. Imps could go multiple rounds before being satisfied. The Imp in my ass also came and painted my intestines white. He also continued to fuck me afterward. Then I remembered that there were three Imps and right as that thought came could I feel something different on my backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third Imp didn't like to wait and placed himself below me and placed his cock near my ass, fully planning on penetrating me too. I shortly panicked until I remembered that I could take that without getting hurt with relative ease. The third imp pushed and I could feel my ass stretching even more. It was no surprise that this feeling pushed me over the edge. I moaned into the cock that was in my mouth, creating vibrations that pushed the first Imp over the line too. I came hard and my cum splattered over the ground while the Imp filled my mouth again. At the same time, my ass squeezed and pushed the two in my boypussy over the line as well. The two came and sprayed into my ass filling my intestines up. The cum in my ass slowly leaked out and ran down over my balls and cock and dripped to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Imps still weren't done and continued to fuck me again. I licked and sucked on the cock in my mouth planning on getting the milk inside and drinking it up. It didn't take long for me to get my reward. The Imp came again and this time he came with every last drop he had. I had to swallow fast as to not lose a single drop. My stomach felt full and my mouth had the taste of fresh cum in it. The two in my boypussy didn't take long either. They got faster and rougher until I could feel them twitch in my entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel them filling me up and my stomach got visibly bigger. With so much cum in me, it was no surprise that it shot out my asshole and created a white pool below me. This time the Imps were finished and disappeared. I dropped to the ground and grabbed my still hard cock and started to masturbate. It didn't take long and I shot my cum to the one on the ground and mixed mine with the one that still runs out of my ass. I was a complete mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly stood up using the nearby wall as support. My hole still leaked cum that ran down my legs. My stomach slowly deflated to the point where the only thing that you could see was the bulge of the egg. I looked around and saw a door right next to me. I didn't look around much more and opened the door after I grabbed my stuff. I stored my stuff in my necklace to keep it from getting dirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked into the room and saw a wolf in the center. Behind the wolf, I saw what looked like some sort of altar surrounded by water with a small walkway in between. It looked somewhat like a U with the altar ii the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf saw me and immediately attacked me. I was in no mood to allow him anywhere near me after what happened just a moment ago and just created a firewall in front of me that span multiple meters in size. The wolf couldn't stop anymore and landed inside the fire and burned to death with a howl of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the Water and washed myself while I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So. What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” This is an enchantment altar. It uses the magic power of the mana rich water that surrounds it to apply enchantments on an item. It varies in strength and usability but if you are lucky then it could give you a great edge over your enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please remember that a Item can only have one enchantment at a time. There are ways around that but that method doesn't exist yet. Although there are Items with more than one enchantment and sometimes people accidentally create Items with multiple enchantments, but that is rare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice. so I should enchant one of my items. Alright, what should I enchant? I won't enchant my staff (magic) because for the reason you just told me but my other staff (close combat) could use an enchantment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the altar and placed my staff on top. It glowed for a moment but nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” I should add to the explanation that you have to add an item to give the altar direction. For example, use an elemental item to add the element onto the staff. or add some of the magic water you collected to give it a better but random enchantment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Good to know. Well then let's use this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I placed a bottle of my mana water onto the altar as well and the glow grew even brighter. I covered my face and looked at my staff after the glow disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed the staff and immediately noticed that it looked different. It looked more like a staff that you use for traveling instead of a pure fighting staff. I also felt some magic power inside, waiting to be unleashed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” The enchantment is physical amplification. It basically means that the force of a hit gets amplified. It gets stronger with your mana control. Your current control is 56%. With a control of roughly 80%, you will be able to smash boulders with this staff. You will have to insert mana into the staff to get better results.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Cool. That is really useful. Now I could really put up a fight against stronger opponents. Not that I had that big of troubles with any opponents thus far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took my staff and used it like a walking staff and proceeded to the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next room was a resting room again. I looked around and saw what looked like a goblin in the middle of the room. The goblin saw me and grabbed his club. This was the perfect opportunity to test my new enchantment. I got ready and waited for the goblin to act. It didn't take long and the goblin ran in my direction with his club raised over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited for it and pushed some mana into the staff. I held the staff with my right and placed it in front of me with my left hand hovering right behind it. The goblin reached me and swung his club down to the place where my head would have been. I ducked to the right and took a step forward before I swung my staff towards the goblins midsection with full force like I held a sword and had the intention of cutting him in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goblin folded and flew backward against the wall. I could hear the bones breaking and the goblin coughed up blood. It was easy from there. The goblin had no way of getting up or fighting back in any way. I walked over to the goblin and smashed his had with a strike of the staff's bottom end. The goblins skull audible cracked and blood gushed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After killing the goblin I felt the telltale feeling of safety that a resting room gets when no monster is inside anymore. I looked back at the goblin and used my blood magic to collect all the blood inside it. After that, I threw the body outside. I was not hungry from my earlier fluid intake and decided on training my blood control. It was an easy thing to let the blood take the form of something so I figured that the best way to train would be to just do it to the point that I could do it instinctively. I sat down on the bed and started to meditate by concentrating on my training alone. After a short moment, you could see multiple figurines made out of a dark red material flying around me changing form constantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After, what I assume to be 6 hours of training and 4 hours of resting, was my stay in this room brought to a finish. Or that is what I thought. I suddenly felt the egg in my stomach moving and saw how it slowly moved around in my belly until it got lower and lower. I immediately knew what was happening. I also knew what I had to do for some strange reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned against a wall and got into a sitting squatting position. After that, I put my hands on my knees and relaxed my anal muscles. The egg almost reached the end when it pressed against my prostate and gave me a pleasure shock. It was probably the biggest object that I had in that spot yet and the feeling was interesting, to say the least. I got hard instantly and leaked some pre while the egg reached my anal muscles. It started to push against my entrance and slowly pushed it apart. That was when I felt it. The egg was not smooth. It had what felt like scales on the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scales rubbed against my entrance and gave me even more pleasure. At that point, I already grew very close and didn't need a lot anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg continued to stretch my entrance and slowly reached its apex. just as I was about to cum, plopped the egg out and the sudden movement pushed me over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The egg was right there in front of me. I could see it and had to take a closer look. It is not every day that you give birth to your child. ‘Well, that was an interesting thought process.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg had scale-like protrusions all over it. The scales where pure white with fiery red lines in between the scales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” I agree. Now to continue my job as your guide I will tell you what you have in front of you. The egg in front of you is the egg of a snake dragon. Snake dragons are dragons without feet or arms. They look a little like the eastern dragons of your world. They still have wings on them. They can have up to three pairs but I think your dragon has only one pair. That means that it is more of a combat dragon. For example, a dragon with three wings is generally used for scouting. While a dragon with two wings is used for transportation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The color of the scales also has a meaning. Pure white scales meane pure affinity while the fiery red is fire. If the white would glow it would be life affinity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh wow. Cool. Can you tell me how big it will get? Will it be intelligent or act like an animal? Male or female? Can it learn multiple affinities as well? What color will his scales be? Will I have problems when I enter a city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G” It can grow to half the size of a small home or the size of a shack. It will be intelligent but not immediately. It takes about two weeks for it to be able to speak which it does telepathically. Most likely male. Yes. Snake dragons have the ability to change their scale color. No, as long as you talk to the guards and make a pass for you and him and as long as he doesn't get bigger than a horse. When he finally reaches the size of a horse, you will have to either ask for special permission or let him stay outside the city. Most cities have stables for big creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be warned, He will get out of the egg in about one hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Already? Ok. Let's wait for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the room with the water and cleaned myself. After that, I sat next to the egg and waited. The egg started to move a little after 30 minutes and cracked after 50 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crack slowly expanded and got bigger and after some more minutes cracked the egg completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see a small cute snake-like dragon pore his head out of the shell and look around. Right as it saw me, it immediately slithered towards me with his wings folded on his body, still being to unevolved to be able to lift the body and its mana pool to little to levitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon slithered up my leg and I reached my hand out to it. He reached out to my hand with his head and pressed against my palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel something on my palm when he touched me. It felt something like a link creating between us. The dragon made a mini roar that sounded more like a squeak and slithered up my body until it was on my shoulders and went around my neck like a scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little guy. Now, what should I call you? Oh, I know. Let's call you Shelong. That means snake dragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelong lifted his head and licked my nose which I took as agreement. After that, I stored the rest of the scales and ate something which I obviously shared with shelong. After that, I prepared to leave the room and opened the door to the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked into the next room and saw a slime sitting in the middle all alone. I was on alert right away. A slime in the middle of the room completely alone with the room being quite big. It was weird to say the least. I walked into the room scanning it for anything but saw nothing until a noticed that the door to the next room was already opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slime rushed towards me but I just threw ten small fireballs towards it like a shotgun and killed it really easy. After that, I walked up the wall to the ceiling and sneaked to the door looking trough. Behind the door, I saw a corridor that looked like it connected to the Imp room and another room that also has an open door. I could hear someone shout and some metal clashing. I also could hear what sounded like the goblin I fought earlier but differently. like it was bigger. I rush-sneaked to the door and looked through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the room, I saw a small river and a chest but what was more important, I also saw 5 orks surrounding a boy who looked no older than 9 or 10. The boy had trouble defending himself and the orks looked like they were playing with him. I couldn't leave him to his fate knowing what would happen if I don't do anything. I walked above them unnoticed, which was really easy with all of them being distracted. After that, I decided on a scare strategy by using the blood I collected and letting it hover behind me looking like spider legs with spikes on the end. After that, I created multiple fire spears with a pure magic core inside that hovered around me and took my staff and covered it in fire as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, the others could feel the magic and feel the heat and the light was obvious too. All of them looked up only to see what looked like a monster out of their darkest nightmare. A being stood on the roof, defying gravity completely, with spider legs made of blood behind it and multiple fire spears hovering around him. Holding a staff covered in fire and eyes glowing a bright crimson color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orks froze in terror and the boy didn't fare much better. Although it seemed that the boy noticed that the being wasn't a monster but a person and slightly relaxed, knowing full well that the godly laws forbid any person on attacking another inside a dungeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shot my spears towards three of the orcs and impaled them multiple times, too many times for them to survive. After that, I dropped to the ground landing on my feet and ran towards number four. The last two managed to shake off the terror but it was too late for the one I targeted. I used my blood and impaled it with it, using my blood to suck out the blood of the impaled ork. After sucking him dry I turned to the last ork and looked it in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was terrified and it didn't take a lot of intelligence to understand why. His brothers were slaughtered in under 4 seconds and he was close to joining them in the eternal circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the orc who tried to swing his blade towards me, which I blocked with easy, and used my staff to hit him with full force. The orc flew against the wall and died instantly. His bones breaking from the force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy that I saved had a look of disgust on hearing the bones breaking but calmed down almost right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>?” Uhm Hy. Thanks for helping me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No problem. I couldn't let you get raped by such dirty creatures. My name is kitsu. What is yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” My name is Jarel. Thanks again. I wouldn’t care to lose normally but like you said, Orks are rather on the bad side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No problem. So, What is your plan now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Well. I planned on going through the dungeon to train but after this, I might need to train against a non-alive target again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So, you are going to leave then. Where are you living?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I live in Arcton. Where are you coming from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I lived in a small hut in the forest. I was pretty much alone since I was really young and one day decided to enter the dungeon for multiple reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, could I accompany you? I haven't visited a city ever and would love to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” I can definitely bring you to the city but you need a pass to enter. If you have non you need to pay them once to get one issued. As long as you have 2 silver you should have no problem”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright. Let's leave. We can talk while we walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the dungeon and I finally was able to smell fresh air</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys. sorry again for the long time it took me to upload. Sadly, I'm still not finished with the orphanage part of my other story so I will continue there and will have to neglect this story for some more time. I haven't stopped writing on my stories so don't be afraid.</p><p>This story has only one sex scene so sorry for those that hoped for more but as soon as kitsu manages to get his first quests, he will encounter many different monsters and enemies.<br/>I hope to finish the other stories orphanage part soon so I can post more on this one.</p><p>This chapter focuses more on Kitsu entering the city and starting his carrier ass adventurer.</p><p>Also please write some comments with your ideas and whatnot. It gives me a push to focus more of my time on the stories. Also, it's hot to hear about your fetishes and wishes. Like that naga egg preg Idea that will appear soon in the next few chapters.sooner than later too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fresh Air</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel and I walked up the stairs and talked some about our experiences and past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I told Jarel about most things after he woke up. Keeping some things secret, like the fact that I wasn't actually from this world. I showed him shelong and Jarel was in awe the moment he noticed the small dragon. Owning a dragon is a rather rare thing. Normally only high ranked adventurers and nobility own dragons. Only other people who own dragons are companies that use them to transport their goods, but those companies were on the rather wealthy side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was really lucky to receive a dragon that is not only as rare as a snake dragon but strong and intelligent. Not all dragon races get as intelligent as the Asian looking snake dragons or the western looking elemental dragons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel told me about his life and dream. How he lives in an orphanage because his parents were too poor to raise and feed him and sadly died when he was 1 ½ in a big fire. Jarel lost his parents and most of his siblings during that event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told me about his dream to become an A-class adventurer and, when the time comes, open a shop where he lives until the day he has to enter the eternal circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(the people in this world believe in reincarnation. The circle basically depicts life and death and its eternal circle.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel also told me about his fighting style, which is basically hit and run. In other words, he is a thief or even a ranger class. He got his weapon, which was a short sword, from his only adult friend outside of the orphanage, which was by coincident the adventurer receptionist. A young book-loving lady that helped him on multiple occasions during his young life. He talked a lot about that person, which just showed how much he liked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We reached the last steps, light showered them and the fresh air that met them on the bottom of the stairs enveloped them. They reached the last step and saw a lot of green. We were on the side of a big hill with grass all around them. Some small flowers here and there and a forest surrounding them in a perfect circle as if the trees didn't want to grow closer to the dungeon. We could hear birds chirping and small animals rushing around, looking for food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and inhaled as much of the fresh air as I could. We stopped to appreciate the scenery. After we had our share of eye candy, we started to walk. I followed Jarel, seeing that I didn't know where the city was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their travel, I gifted Jarel his throwing knives, seeing that jarel could use them more than I could. Jarel was really happy to get some new weapons and to get them from his new friend. We talked some more, during their walk and I learned some info on the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I learned, that most people are rather OK with the thought of losing against monsters and the following ‘action’. Some even went out of their way to fuck with monsters. Others didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I also learned that there was no main religion but everyone believed in reincarnation. Apparently, it was a proven concept in this world that some people get reincarnated. The differences in religion are the gods that are responsible for THE CIRCLE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I also got some info on the rest of the world and how it has 4 continents and docents of countries. Or how the country I was in right now is a medium-sized country in strength and size. The main feature was the academy. A place for mages and knights to get stronger and learn everything they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that I needed that place, with me having the guide as a tutor substitute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, we talked a lot and I learned as much as possible. The sun went down slowly and Jarel stopped, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” We should find a spot for a camp. We won't reach the city today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. When will we reach the city then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” We should reach it sometime after sunrise. Before the sun stands at its highest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So something between 7 - 11 O'clock. Alright, let's look if we find a cave or hollow tree. If we find nothing, then we need to sleep in the open and I want to avoid that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Yup. I wouldn't want to risk sleeping behind some bushes either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then let's go and look for a safe place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We looked for a suitable place and were lucky. We found a big hollow tree with an old fireplace in the middle. Indicating that we weren't the only ones who found that tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I collected some firewood, while Jarel cleaned the place up. After starting a fire and cooking something with Jarel’s provision and my spices, we went to a corner and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was happy to not be alone anymore and have someone to talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Hey Kitsu. What is your plan for the future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hmm. At first, I’m going to become an official adventurer. After that, I plan on traveling around and learn more. I might even become an adventuring merchant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J” That sounds interesting. I hope you manage to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thanks. I hope you manage it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having finished our little talk, we ate our food and went to bed, laying as close together as possible without making it uncomfortable for the other. After the things that happened in the dungeon, we needed bodily warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After waking up, we packed our few things and cleaned after us so the next adventurers will have a nice place to rest. Before leaving, we marked the tree so others would find it easier. When we finished, we left and walked towards the city. We continued to talk some more, but this time it was more about the past and what other things we might think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 4 hours, we walked out of the forest to stand in front of a big field of wheat. The field was large and golden in color. It was a nice view, but the best thing was what we saw behind the fields.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>A big wall made of sterile white looking stone. Although it looked sterile, it still had an aura of majesty and strength. In the middle of the wall was a big gate with two towers next to it. On top of the walls, multiple guards walked around, making sure that no monster or other dangerous being got into the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the right side of the gate, you could see the ocean in the near distance with some piers stretching out. The wall went a little into the ocean and stopped. The city was connected to the water and was clearly a trading focused city, which explained the clean and majestic look of the city. Trading via boat was a very lucrative profession and the government most likely had quite some taxes to get their share of the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before the gate, was some type of slum with old slightly broken and dirty houses. People were walking and sitting around. Some of them went to the gate while others walked towards the fields. Most likely walking to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some caravans going into the city with all possible types of goods. From cloth to tools. From food to weapons. There were even some slavers with their filled cage-like carts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, Jarel. Can you tell me about the slavery part? They won’t just attack me or anything, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” No. Normally, only war prisoners and criminals become slaves. There are also those types of slaves that were sold by their parents, but depending on their country, the kids normally are sent back to the family after a certain time. Those child slaves are only temporarily enslaved and are prohibited to be permanently sold. They, for example, work on the docs or on the fields, so that the slavers are able to get them back without problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is also only a certain amount of times that a family is allowed to do that before they are punished. It is like a punishment for the kids when they do something really bad. It also helps the family, so some kids go freely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>( If my info is correct, then that is a system that the greek had. I mean the temporarily enslaving your own kids.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. So there won’t be any slaver walking towards me and trying to force me to become his slave then? And should it happen, then am I allow to defend myself, or do I have to run after I defended myself and go to another city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” A slaver is not allowed to do that and he also had to give proof that you belong to him. He CAN stop you and ask a guard to check if you are his slave but seeing that I can attest that you aren’t a slave and that he won’t have any real papers, It shouldn’t be a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should there actually be a slaver that tries anything then you are allowed to defend yourself. Just try not to kill anyone as long as he doesn’t attack you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We reached the slums during Our talk and started to pay attention to our surroundings. Or at least more than we already did. I could see the people more clearly now and, luckily, most of them seemed well-fed and somewhat clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some drunks and sick people, but they were far in between. Even the old and young seemed mostly healthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel noticed my look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” We are lucky that we have our lord. He is a good person and puts the people before most things. Since he is in power, Poverty sunk a lot. The people in the slums are still poor but they have food on their plate and a dry roof over their heads</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard that the previous lord was a greedy bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good. A lord is supposed to care for his people. They make him what he is, so It’s his responsibility to make sure that the people are at least well-fed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>?” You sound really wise for a young boy. What is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up and saw a Jung man around 35 - 40 years. He wore nice-looking clothes and some people in some sort of metallic leather armor follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ My name is Kitsu. I have no family name. Who are you? It is only fair to hear your name too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel froze behind him when he saw the person. I already knew who he was but I wanted to hear it out of the man’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man apparently knew that I knew and just grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>?” I think you know who I am. But if you want to know my name, why don’t you ask your friend there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned but before I could give a retort, the man left with his guards in strange armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around and softly hit Jarel on his head to get him out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” U-Uh. Uhm. I-I. I have never seen him so close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ SOOOO?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” hm? OH right. That was lord </span>
  <span>Oleus. He is our current lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So I was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I ignored Jarel and continued towards the gate. Jarel run after me to not be left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After reaching the gate, Jarel and I had to wait in line to reach the guards. When we stood in front of them, Jarel talked to them, explaining my situation and asked for a one week pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The guard led us into a room inside the wall and told us to wait. After some minutes, a person that looked like a commander walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Soo. You want to buy a one week pass, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Ok. I will have to ask you to tell me some stuff about you. Mainly the most important parts about your past and if, you are a fighter or mage, some info on that as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright, sir. I have lived a long time in the woods with my family and one day decided to leave and pave my own path. After living in the woods for a long time, I had little to no information on the outside world. I wanted to see more than just my cabin ant the trees around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>one day I stumbled into a dungeon and fell into a trap that brought me down to the 3rd floor. Thankfully. I found all the needed clothing and weapons that I needed to leave mostly unscathed. I learned a lot about magic during that time so I would count myself a mage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time, I managed to reach the first level where I found Jarel here, fighting a bunch of orks, losing. I had to help him so I did. As thanks, he brought me here, to the first real civilization that I ever saw. Before that, I mainly saw my family and some passerby hunters or adventurers, but that was it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Alright. You had an interesting life until now then. Last question. What magic do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. I was born with Fire and Pure. Also, Inside the dungeon, I found an affinity book for blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander looked surprised when he heard that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” You have two affinities AND found an affinity book too. Not only that but it was the blood affinity? Boy, You have a promising future ahead of you. I just have to ask of you that you don’t brag with that. Especially about the blood affinity. It isn’t a really loved affinity and people might try to do something stupid if they found out. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Good. Now then. I have asked all questions. Now about the entrance fee. Do you have the money? It’s 10 Silver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” 10? I thought it was 20.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Out lord lowered the entrance fee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” OH nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ … Yes, I do have the money. I found some in the dungeon. Here you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took the 10 coins out and put them in front of the commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Good. Now please wait until I finished making your pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander took the money and left us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Hey, sooo. Do you know where you want to stay, yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nope. But I thought about renting a room somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Why don’t you come to me. I’m sure that the mistress won’t have a problem for you to sleep in my room for a week. Especially if you help us somehow. Like helping out in the orphanage or making a team with me so we can stay safe together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Sure. why not? It will be cheaper in the end too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander came back and handed me my new pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Soo. This pass is good for 7 days. You have to leave on the evening of the seventh day or use one of the many methods to obtain a new pass. One of them would be to become part of a guild. Another would be to buy land or permanently live in the city, including, having a workplace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” No problem. It’s part of my job. Now, have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Yep. Have a nice day sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander led them out and then left. We continued our way into the city and Jarel walked towards the orphanage. It was on the outer part of the city, just inside the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orphanage was relatively big with a nice garden in the back, connected to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel lead me in and we looked for the mistress. we found her in the dining room, preparing dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Irma. Could I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I” Oh. Hy Jarel. Did everything work out or did you leave before you entered?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” No. I entered but it didn’t work out the way I hoped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Ohh. Did you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” No. my new friend here helped me out. Without him, I would have a bad time. I still don’t know what orks did on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Orks!! Oh, Thank you, young man. Now, What did you want to ask me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Kitsu here needs a place to stay and I didn’t want him to pay for an inn when he could just as easily sleep for free here. So I wanted to ask if it is ok with you if he stays with me in my room for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Of course he can stay. especially after he saved you from orks. he can stay as long as he helps out somehow. You know the rules. Everyone who lives here has to help somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Of course. I thought about asking him to help me become a strong adventurer. He is an awesomely strong mage. He stood on the ceiling upside down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Upside down? Do you mean that he stood on the ceiling? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a training method of pure magic affinity. It’s also really useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Ohh. so you have an affinity for pure magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Pure magic and Fire too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Wow. Alright. If you are able to use fire magic then could you help me with cooking today? It would be a relief if I don’t have to use the fire bow. (old fire starting method. dates back to the stone age. really exhausting.) “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure. no problem. What are we cooking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I” Its a simple vegetable stew. I wasn’t able to get enough meat and since Jarel isn’t going hunting anymore, the whole thing got much harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent him a dirty look that made Jarel flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, he doesn’t hunt anymore? But hunting and fighting against monsters is good training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes of course. Why don’t we go hunting tomorrow? We can even sell all the surplus and earn some money to buy you new gear. Buying gear with your own hard-earned money is a really good feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” If you say it like that then it sounds much better. Ok. I go hunting again starting from tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irma gave me a grateful look that I mirrored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Soo. Kitsu. Why don't you join the adventurer guild with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. Well, why not? I will join you. But you better not do anything stupid when we form a group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” I won't promise anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel and I left the orphanage and the smiling Irma behind us and walked further into the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we walked down the street and walked past many buildings. Most of them were normal living spaces but there were some shops here and there. After some minutes of walking, they walked past a BIG building that is decorated with many circles and humanoid statues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These statues showed some of the gods that were believed to control the circle. A long time ago, there was a worldwide battle much like our crusades to see which church would stand above all of them, until a man came and stopped it all. That man was incredible strong and it was said that he was a god's chosen one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped all the fighting and used his power, both with words and fist, to force the churches to work together instead of fighting. In other words, every church allows every god to be worshiped without indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked past the church and landed on the market square. it was bustling with people from all races. Human, Elf, Dwarf, Beastman. I even saw someone that looked like a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many stands with everything you could imagine. From food and drinks to weapons and other gear. We walked through the marked and only stopped to buy some meat skewers, costing 5 copper each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, we stood at the other side of the plaza, to the opposite side of the church. In front of a big building with a symbol on top that showed a shield with a sword and staff in an X position in front of it. It was a typical generic sign for an adventurer guild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” So. this is the Guild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” I should tell you that in order to become a adventurer you need to either take a test or have proved of being strong enough. Like a monster part of the right rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I guessed something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” There are no other requirements that that. You don't even have to pay anything to become a member and you can even become part of another guild at the same time. Although you should know that you need to do some quests once in a while until you become D rank or they will throw you out again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Makes sense. Or otherwise, people would be able to misuse their resources and privileges somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Äh. What? Whatever. Let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel Pulled me into the building and pulled me right to the receptionist. The moment I entered, I noticed that it was actually really civilized inside. If you ignore the loud noises from the eating and resting room that I spotted. Apparently, there was something like a Inn or restaurant part inside the building but it was cut off from the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of people again but most of them stood in groups and talked in a normal volume. There were all possible types of races present again. In the back of the room was a reception area and several door leading to unknown rooms as well as a staircase leading to another floor above them. The ceiling was still quite high up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the counter stood three people. Two of them looked like normal receptionists but the third looked like a fighter. He wore leather armor with metal highlights and was armed with a bow and a short sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel pulled me towards the older looking receptionist who looked away from the man after their short talk and spotted us. She got a big smile on her face but managed to still look like a proper receptionist. All nice and polite like. Jarel and the receptionist appeared to know each other. It looked like that person was the receptionist that was so close to Jarel and acted like some sort of parental figure. We reached the desk and I looked her over once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like a normal person with the difference being that she had a knowing aura like a mentor or librarian. It felt as if she knew an answer to most problems. She had brown hair and dark eyes. Her hair fell down to her chin and was mostly smooth with some curls inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore a typical receptionist outfit which consisted of a dark red blouse and knee-long skirt. The clothing had some golden stitchings and the skirt was a dark grey almost black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't see her shoes but I saw that she had a hidden dagger because of the protrusion in her skirt. It was hard to notice but I accidentally spotted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Hy Lor. How Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Shouldn't I ask you this? How was your dungeon raid, or didn't you go? And who is that young man that you grab by the arm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel noticed that he still held my arm and let go with a slight pink dusting on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't go unnoticed by either me or Mis Lor or whatever her full name was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave me THE LOOK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Nice to meet you. My name is Lorely and you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I'm Kitsu. Nice to meet you, ma'am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Sooo. Now tell me Jarel. What happened? Did you manage to finish the first floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Uhm well.  ......no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BUT I have a good excuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Oh and what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jarel could explain it I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He had the bad look to find 5 Orks right in the first room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Ohh. Well, That explains it. Orks are definitely above your level.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She focused back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” So. You were there too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I was the one to get him out of there. I entered the dungeon some days before and was so unlucky to step into a trap that brought me to the third floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fought my way out and found some nice things inside. When I finally reached the first floor again, I noticed that a door was open and I heard metal hitting metal so I sneaked closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw Jarel here getting played with by the orks. Barely able to hold all of them at bay so I had to help. After that, we left together and ended up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Oh. That sounds interesting. So. how did you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I'm a mage. I used my magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” You won against how many orks again? Using your magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” You should have seen him. He looked like a monster himself. The orks were frozen in fear and so was I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Ohh. Tell me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It was quite simple. I didn't want to risk fighting against 5 orks so I used a scare tactic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically, I scared them so much that they wouldn't be able to evade my stronger magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hit them with my pure fire lance which is basically a spear made out of pure magic that is covered and sometimes filled with fire magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” That sounds quite strong, to be honest. Not enough to win against a C rank or even D rank but it sure sounds like a sure kill technique. So I take it that you have strong pure and fire magic then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I would say so. Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Well then. I think that I squeezed enough information out of you two. Why did you bring young Kitsu here, Jarel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” I persuaded him into joining the Guilt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Alright. Then let me give you the rundown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>First</b>
  <span>: The Guild is also called the Adventurer Guild and is one of the three major Guilds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three major Guilds are Adventurer, Hunter, and Trader. There are more than that but these three are the biggest and most influential.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will give you the most important info on our Guild but first I will tell you what the other two are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hunter Guild is similar to the Adventurer Guild that they also fight monsters but that are all the similarities. They focus more on resources gathering while we focus more on other things like hunting criminals, exploring unknown areas, defending a quest giver, fight in monster subjugating quests, etc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Trader Guilt is basically a place for traders to meet and get information. They also take care of all the regulations and law enforcement and you have to go to them if you want to start a business that is fixed in one place. In other words you don't need to tell them anything as long as you are a wandering merchant. They do some other things but that isn't important right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Second</b>
  <span>: The Guild is separated in multiple Ranks. The headmaster stands above all and is an S rank most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are S,A,B,C,D,E,F and it is said that there are even two SS somewhere on this world but I'm not completely sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third</b>
  <span>: You are only able to take a quest that is your rank or one above if stated on the quest. You are only allowed to take a higher quest with a team no matter what stands on the quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reward is printed on the quest and can on some occasions rise or fall, depending on multiple factors like the quest getting harder or the quest being fulfilled poorly. To take a quest you have to go to the board and pull the chosen quest of the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you have chosen a quest and took the paper, you come to the reception and tell us. We look over the quest and make sure that you are allowed to take it and give you all the info we have or tips on how to solve it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are allowed to ask another group to take the quest with you. The reward will be split evenly upon all members of the groups. If there are reasons to fight that decision, you have to go to the headmaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fourth</b>
  <span>: The Guild card that you will obtain after the following performance test allows you to enter and stay inside any town that has a Guild or is part of the Worldwide Guild Contract for free and with certain benefits like being allowed in an Adventurer's Inn or cheaper repairs in most smithies etc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fifth</b>
  <span>: If you die while being part of the Guild then you will get a free burial and your closest people will get some money that gets decided on the number of quests you finished. That rule was added to support the family of the deceased. If you have no one that has a rightful claim on the money than it will be used to help the orphanage and the poor people outside of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any Questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ UHHHHHM. NO? I don't think so. Well, you could tell me when I have to take that test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” In one Hour. The weekly test was decided to happen today. You were lucky to come today or you would have to wait a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. What a nice surprise. Then let's wait. Oh, I thought about something. Is it possible to skip the first rank?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Yes it is. If someone happened to be really strong for whatever reason, then he has the chance to skip some ranks. If for an example a swords master that worked for the army decided to become an adventurer than it would be idiotic to force him to become an F rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ And what would happen if I manage to get a higher rank? Would I still be able to work together with Jarel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Generally, Yes. There are some exceptions but normally there is no reason to not allow that. There are many situations like that where someone becomes some sort of mentor and take younger and weaker adventurers under their wing to train them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. good to know. So I could be your mentor then. Right, Jarel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Oh no. Forget it. Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled when I saw his expression and heard his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright. We will wait over there. Where do we have to go, later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” I will tell you when the time comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked over to a bench and waited for the test to start. We talked a little but most of the time we stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L” Hey. The test starts now. Just go through that door and sit down in the testing arena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Until later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We did as told and walked to the back door. Behind that door was a corridor that opened up in a big room with stone walls and roof. The ground was dirt with some sand on top and around the center was a ring made of stones that is used a seating place for the other participants. In the room was a small crowd of people with three proctors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them was clearly a Vanguard type (fast swordfighter). The other two were magicians but it was not clear which ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Oh. I know that guy. He tested me when I joined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh cool. Was he strong? I don't think that he will test me because I am a mage but I still want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Oh yes. He was really strong. I think he is a B rank that decided to test and train the new guys because of some things that happened in the past but I don't think he told us the details.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. He sounds strong then. Do you know who the others are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Yes I do. When I joined I was one of the last so I saw quite a lot. The one with the root looking staff is a water and light mage. She is B rank too I think and is good at healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other one with the metallic looking staff is earth and fire and if I heard it right, she is a smith and made her staff herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mage with the root staff was a female with blue robes and blonde hair. She looked like a nice woman that would give you good life advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other woman looked like she trained all day every day. She had big muscles below her red and brown robes. Her robes had metal plates sewn into it and looked almost like an armor. The staff of the first one was a staff that looked similar to the staff of Gandalf from the middle earth trilogy with a yellow crystal on top. The staff of the second one looked almost like a spear with a red crystal in the blade-like top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male proctor started to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” So. Is everyone here?. If someone doesn't arrive until their turn is one, they will be disqualified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ordered everyone to the seats and looked at his list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Ok. We will start with mister Borothan. It says here that you are a melee fighter, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B” Yes Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Alright then. You will fight me. Come down and we will start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Borothan walked down the stairs and stood in front of the proctor. The other two left the ring and placed their hand on a pedestal that activated a shiel bubble around the arena to keep the spectators safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Borothan used a sword and shield as his weapons while the vanguard has a spear in his hands and a sword on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” I will tell you the rules now. No killing or maiming. No unneeded pain-causing moves and nothing that takes longer than a week to heal. Our healer over there is quite good in case that something happens but even she can’t regrow limbs or bring back the dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you manage to force me to use my sword you are automatically D-rank. We will stop when I or the other proctors say so. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B” No. I think that are quite clear rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Perfect. Begin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Borothan jumped towards M.P and swung his sword down while keeping his torso behind his shield. M.P stepd to the side and used his spear to push Borothan on his back, bringing him to his knees. M.P then swung his spear around and tried to hit Borothan on his head but he raised his shield and blocked the strike. Borothan used the force of the spear strike to get some distance by jumping away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time M.P rushed Borothan and stabbed towards him. Borothan raised his shield but that was what M.P wanted. His stab was only a bluff and he used the end of his spear to smash it into Borothans shin. Borothan couldn't react to it and the attack hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force isn't big but the spears handle is slim so the hit hurt a lot. Borothans leg was brought back by the hit and he lost his footing while giving a small painful cry. Borothan tried to roll out of the way but when he looked up he saw the spears tip in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” That was a good fight. I could see that you have already trained in you weapons but you need to train more to become a good adventurer. I would advise you to train your speed and reaction time. You are E-rank. Congratulations. You can skip the herb collection quests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B” Thank you Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Borothan stood up and gave a small respectful bow. After that, he walked back towards the seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Ok. The next one is Ceres. You are an ice mage. Am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” Yes mister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young girl next to Kitsu and Jarel answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Good. You can choose between Miss Arages and Miss Samantha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” I would like to chose miss Samantha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Are you sure? She is a fire and earth mage and her abilities would be perfect to fight against a ice mage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C” I know sir but in the future, I won't have a choice and fighting now would be the perfect time to learn in a relatively safe place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Good answer. I like your attitude. Now let's begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ceres and Samantha started their fight. It was a nice sight and you could see that ceres had talent but in the end she was at too big a disadvantage. In the end, she also earned the E-rank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There have been some more tests before I got my turn but in the end I was called. There is only one more after me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Kitsu. You are a mage right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I count myself as mage but I have a battle staff to for emergency reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” That is good. Relying on only one skill set can be bad in some situations. Having different abilities can be good. Now, choose your opponent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I chose miss Samantha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M.P” Alright. That could be interesting. Now, let's begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa” Well, kid. If you manage to impress me, I will immediately raise you to D rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I won’t say no to that. Now let's begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out my battle staff and got into a low stance to allow me to jump into all directions as fast as possible. Samantha took her staff and went into a defence stance while chanting to create a fireball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held out my hand and created 3 smaller fireball or rather fire bolts without any chanting, surprising everyone with some magic knowledge in the room. Creating magic without chanting or runes was something that only very few could do. Not because it was hard but because everyone thought that it was impossible to do if you weren't born with the ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha got rid of her shock and shot the fireball towards me. I didn't move and cast a barrier with my pure magic to block the fire. That was the next thing that surprised the others, casting two spells is hard. Casting two spells without chanting was actually considered impossible. The reason was that no person is born with the needed control and people don't know how to raise their control and think that it is decided on birth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shot the bolts with a small spread like a shotgun shot to cover some space. Samantha cast a fast rock barricade and protected her. After that, she cast another fireball or rather three. She wasn't a B-rank for nothing after all. Even though they don't know how to train their control. They still do it unconsciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided on another tactic and used agility. I created some sort of spring under my feet and jumped onto the roof. I don't have to say that the onlookers and samantha were quite surprised to not only see me jump so high but even stick to the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa” What? how in the world do you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held a straight face but inside I had to laugh and the others got a annoyed look on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I created more fire bolts. this time I created 10 of them and shot them in the same spread manner. But this time the fire bolts had a pure magic core to give them a penetrating attribute. Samantha cast another stone wall but this time she also tried to evade them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bolts crashed through the wall and almost hit her. the room was filled with stone dust obstructed our sight. I knew that I didn't hit her so I dropped down from the last place she knew I was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as I hit the ground, some fireballs hit the spot I hang/stood from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rushed to the place that the fireballs came from and decided to fight with close combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found Samantha right where I thought she was and tried to hit her with my staff. She managed to raise her own staff in defence and blocked my staff. I knew that even though I could strengthen my body with magic, I was still to weak to fight her head on so I disengaged and used my new spring spell to catapult myself over her. I hit her staff that she raised over her head when I tried to smash her in the back and used the power in the strike to push me further away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stood in the same spots we stood in the beginning and I readied myself to continue when she started to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa” Enough. You are clearly really strong and pushed me further that I anticipated from someone so young. Not only that, you even managed to use double spell casting without incantation and managed to stick to the freakin ceiling. I have to say that You clearly managed to impress me majoraly. I await many great  things from you Kitsu. You are D-rank from now on. Congratulations. If you had more experience, you would become C-rank on the spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much” I gave her a respectful bow and walked back to Jarel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” That was AWESOME!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest gave agreeing nods and clapped the moment the fight ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last fighter managed to become a F-rank but most people didn't really care anymore after the first good fights and after seeing a new prodigy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the arena all together and those that managed to get a rank walked over to the reception area. We all got our cards and left afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarel and I reached the orphanage and walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey Jarel. lets go and clean up. I'm a little dirty from the fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” Sure thing. We have a bath back there. It should be empty right now. Most of us are out to do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked into the bath and found it empty. I started to pull of my clothing when I saw Jarel looking at me with a blush on his face out of the corner of my eyes. I continued to undress and acted as if I didn't see anything. In the end, we stood there naked and I walked over to the water. We washed ourselves and went to the room where I sat down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So Jarel. How do you normally sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I like the feeling of not wearing clothes when I sleep so is it ok if I sleep naked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel blushed some more and gave me a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J” I-I h-have to confess that I sleep naked too. We don't have any money for sleeping clothes and wearing our day clothing would make them wrinkly. Miss doesn't like to see our clothes needlessly dirtied or wrinkled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That is good. It means that there won't be a problem. Now come here and let's go to bed. We had an eventful day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel accreed, not knowing what I planned to do soon. I hopped onto the bed, making sure that my but would be nicely visible and jiggle a little. Jarel visible blushed but tried to act as if nothing happened. When I layed down Jarel sat next to me and was in the middle of lying down. I was on my back and spread my legs as if I made myself really comfortable. I made sure that Jarel had a good view of my semi hard cock and my ass hole. Shelong meanwhile made himself comfortable on a nearby desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarels cock meanwhile crew to full hardness but I didn't react. I closed my eyes and pretend to fall asleep. during my act, I wiggled my hip oh so slightly to let my cock bounce left and right and waited a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took ten minutes until Jarel tested if I am actually asleep but because I acted, he didn't notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure that I was asleep, he placed his hand on my cock and slowly stroked it. I made sure that he wouldn't notice me being awake. not yet. I planned on getting his cock in me tonight and that means that I couldn't scare him too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel fapped my cock until it was hard and then took his hands off. He put his head near my dick and liked it over. He started to suck my little dick and grabbed his own cock. I started to spread my legs slowly and he stopped. I turned around in a slow sleepy motion as if I did that while I slept. I showed him my ass and spread my legs. He didn't move at all until some minutes later. After making sure that I didn't ‘wake up’, He came closer and looked at my backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My puckered hole twitched as if to invite him in and my legs spread even more. He put his hands on my cheeks and pulled them apart. After kneading my ass, he placed one finger over my hole and started to finger me. It didn't take long for him to get a good rhythm and for my cock to leak precum. He noticed that and pulled his finger out to catch some of that. He used my own precum as lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel started to finger my hole again but this time he became even more daring and got the idea to use his cock. He was in full horny mode, exactly the way I wanted him to be. But I waited. Jarel put his cock below mine, planning on catching more of my pre to lubricate his cock. After fingering me with his one finger he used a second and later a third. Stretching my hole to be able to engulf his man parts. I couldn't wait to have another cock in my hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My cock couldn't stop leaking and covered his dick in my juices. He pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself. This time I stopped acting and moved my hands. Jarel was surprised for a second but after I pulled my but cheeks apart to allow him access, he got back into horny mode and placed his cock over my hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spread my cheeks even more and relaxed my hole. Jarel noticed that and his cock jumped in anticipation. He pushed in slowly and spread my hole to engulf his man part. He pushed into the hilt and stopped to get used to the feeling of losing his penis virginity. even though he lives in this sex-crazy world he never lost his virginity. He only played with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to fuck me and I moaned his name. He became even faster when he hard that and rutted into my hole, giving me the pleasure that I needed to cum. I put a hand under my cock and shot my cum into my hand. I didn't want to dirty his bed so I liked my hand clean, tasting my juice. Jarel saw that and it brought him close to cumming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked me with all he got and finally came. He hilted inside me and painted my walls white. If he had a knotted cock, we would be connected even more, but sadly I had to get that type of cock somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he finished, dropped down on me, still impaling me on his still hard cock. We fucked some more times and I used my agility to engulf my own cock to suck my cum out of myself and drink it down greedily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finished and fell asleep. His cock stayed inside me but this time we didn't continue.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys and girls(?). I'm back again to give you a new chapter. I hope you like it. It isn't as smutt heavy as the others but I said from the beginning that this story will focus more on story than my other ones. None the less, I hope you like it.</p><p>I will work on Konoha's kit next and then one chapter for shota quest before I come back to this one.</p><p>I also could use your help. If you have any ideas on what the orphanage kids could make to sell in the shop/stand then please tell me. I currently think about ceramic pottery, woven baskeds, and small toys. Also , they will make some ceramig pig things that you use to fill with money. (sorry, but I couldn't remember the English name of those things.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>First Quest</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We woke up the next day, still naked. His cock was still in me, hard and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarel was still asleep, so I had some time to think. I carefully pulled his cock out of my hole and felt the cum run out. The bedsheet didn't like the sudden wetness near my butt, but I didn't care. I clenched down a little to seal the rest in and cleaned up whatever I could clean up but other than that I left alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I redressed and walked out of the room to go looking for some type of toilet. After I found a typical medieval outdoor toilet, I emptied my bowels of Jarels boy cream and walked back to the room. Jarel was still asleep in the bed, with his shrunk dick out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat on the bed and thought about my plans today. I could go to the guild and look for a job so I have some money for the future or I could look around the city to learn more about it. I could also look for someone who would sell me some armor or other stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited for Jarel to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good morning. How was your sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh. Äh, last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Was real and awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Wow. So it wasn’t a dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Now, Why don't you dress up so we can get something to eat? Last night made me really hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Sure. How late is it? Oh, ok, the sun is almost up. Miss should have finished the food and woke everyone up.” He looked out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then let's not be too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” No worries. There should be some food left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked out of the room and towards the smell of food. It didn't smell as if there was a lot. No smell of meat or fresh fruit. It smelled more like porridge, which made sense. If the orphanage was poor then porridge would be a cheap source of sustenance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked in on a large group of kids sitting around three rows of tables, eating porridge out of wooden bowls. Most of the kids wore ragged clothing, with the older ones being the better-dressed kids. It looked as if the ones that could work or are close to leaving the orphanage are the best-dressed ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mistress stood in the far back of the room, giving every kid that had not eaten yet or was still hungry, a portion of the aforementioned porridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma looked up and saw us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Oh, when it isn't our guest and Jarel. So how was the guild test?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Kitsu made Rank D and would have gotten C if not for the lack of experience. The fight was awesome!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room looked at us, especially at me, with big eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Ä-Äh could you show me your guild card?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I showed her my card and watched her eyes getting bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Oh wow. A D-Rank at such a young age. That is quite an achievement. And rare too. Jarel, you are quite lucky to have met such a person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh no. I still haven't done anything other than passing a test. Please wait with your praise after I made some achievements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Very well. In the meantime, please see the orphanage as your home and look out for little Jarel here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have one more question. Are you a reborn one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on my face probably showed everything. Thankfully only Miss Irma noticed the sudden facial impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Sorry. Even if you were, You wouldn’t tell anyone. Just forget it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Äh sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Now, here. Take your portion. You two need any bit of food you can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yeah. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sat on an emptier part of a table and started to eat. The porridge was tasteless. Or as tasteless as porridge can get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ This could really use some sweetness or fruits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yeah. I really try to get some money back, but most monsters are to big and strong, and the fruits only hold for a few days if at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. In the morning I thought about what I should do. I thought about spending my money on equipment or other stuff but now I think we should go out and hunt something. You could use all the training you can get and the kids could use some meat between their teeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel looked at me with a thoughtful look before he gave a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yeah, we really could use some food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finished our food and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Jarel. Grab your stuff. I will wait for you outside. I have to talk to Miss Irma for a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ähh Sure. Just don't do anything bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Me and bad. Oh, come one. As if I would do anything bad. ……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fun aside. I won’t do anything stupid. I'm the focused one of us two after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” True.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the canteen and I walked over to Miss Irma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey. I thought about something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Don't worry. Your secret's safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No. I thought about something else. Jarel and I will go out hunting, so we could use some fresh vegetables for a big feast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” I don’t know if we have the money for that. Even if we wanted to, it costs almost one gold to get enough vegetables to make a big feast and feed us for two days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is why I will give you this here.” I gave her my one gold coin and looked at her surprised face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Get some vegetables to cook a big meal tomorrow. We will try to get as much meat back as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Oh. Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don't worry. I'm sure that I will be able to earn enough back to replace that one gold. I AM a D-Rank after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Very well. It was quite some time that we ate something better than porridge and vegetable soup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After our talk, I left the orphanage and waited for Jarel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out and we walked towards the gate. After showing our guild cards, we left without any trouble and walked towards the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost thirty minutes after we entered the forest we encountered the first monster. It was a horned rabbit. I held back and let Jarel do the fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel pulled out his sword and held it in an unrefined and crude stand. Everyone could see that he had absolutely no training at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Pull your right leg back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit attacked and Jarel was able to evade the first jump attack thanks to his better footing. After the rabbit landed, Jarel immediately went in for a swing. He hit the rabbits back and gave it a deep cut. The rabbit jumped to the side and went in right away. Jarel tried to evade but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before he got penetrated where no hole was, I hit the rabbit on the head with my battle staff and broke its skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You need much more training if you want to become a good swordsman. But to make you feel better, I was hit by a rabbit too once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Thanks. For the tip and the save.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No worries. I did promise, Miss Irma, that I would keep you safe, after all. Now let’s continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stored the rabbit and we continued. Jarel did look at me with big eyes for seeing my storage necklace and remembering that I have that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh, how I wish I would have something like that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, it IS practical. Now let's go. Hey Shelong. Could you scout a little?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelong unwrapped from my shoulders where she hid most of the time and flew off with a little affirmative squeak. She was still too young to use her telepathic power and talk in the human language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh. I honestly forgot about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ haha. Yeah, he is very still most of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued our walk and some minutes later Shelong came back and gestured to me that something big was in front of us. We continued silently and hid behind a tree. In front of us was a big boar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Whispering*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” That thing is huge. If shelong wasn’t here and I was alone, then I would have lost in the first few seconds if I even tried to fight in the first place. I would have gotten fucked in the ass by that thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ A hot thought but we can try that out another time. I will take it down and then we get back. A boar of that size could feed the orphanage for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel gave me a nod and I decided to use my blood magic. It would be fast and far less damage to the meat and hide. I could also train my blood affinity. I got some blood out and shaped it in the shape of a thick hair needle. After it hit the boar in its butt and dug itself deep in, the blood entered the now agitated boar and started to infect the rest of the boar's blood. It didn't take long for the boar to fall over dead, after the blood I controlled, sliced the boar's brain into small pieces. I pulled the blood out by giving the boar a small cut on its neck and then stored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel looked at me in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” That. That was awesome. You finished it off so easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, but I'm sure that even though it was big it wasn't a high-rank monster. Otherwise, it would have felt the magic movement behind it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Still. It was cool.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ If you think so. Now, let's go back. The kids will be happy to see what they will get to eat in the next few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We traveled back to the city and entered without any trouble again. We decided to go to the adventurers guild to let them butcher the boar and rabbit for us and sell the hide and other unusable parts to them. The total earnings of selling everything, not edible, were 2 silver in total. I let Jarel keep the money so he could save for better equipment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we finished in the guild, we walked back to the orphanage and looked for Miss Irma. We found her in the kitchen, preparing the needed ingredients for our feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hy. We are back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Oh. hy. How was the hunt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” It was awesome!!. We caught a rabbit and a gigantic boar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Oh really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled the rabbit and the boar meat out. Miss Irma’s look was priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We took the freedom to sell the hide and other stuff so that Jarel can save up some money for the equipment he will need in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” uuuh. Y-yes. Why am I even surprised? He was hunting with you, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Nothing. Nothing at all. Here, help me prepare the meat to make some skewers and a stew. We could even make sausages with all the meat here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good idea. Did you buy spices and herbs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Yes. They are over there. Don't waste the salt, it's expensive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We took the knives and helped her prepare the meat. After an hour of straight cutting, some kids came and helped us. (after they got their sense back from the astonishment)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun went to sleep, we started our feast. I grilled the skewers and Jarel helped Miss Irma to hand out the stew. The kids were ecstatic, It was not surprising. They hadn't had something really good in quite a while and today they can eat meat and vegetables in abundance. Not to forget that it was all seasoned with spices, herbs, and the very expensive salt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This world was not as advanced as ours and getting salt was a rather hard, tiring and expensive task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening was awesome and the kids had a lot of fun. The smiles on their faces were something I would remember for quite some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That was a good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma” You have no idea. I haven't seen them have so much hope shine in their eyes for far too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma” A new Law. It was instituted to protect kids from harm and it worked but not for us. The new law forbids child labor. It is a good law but because of it, we have almost no income, and the only income we have is from the king himself. It is not enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is there no way to earn money. Why don't you let the kids make something like house decoration or such things? You or a helper could sell that then. Also, if child labor is forbidden, then why can jarel become an adventurer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma” Well It is hard to explain but the law mainly forbids normal work. Adventurers and family businesses do not fall under it. There is also a law that allows some kids to take up an apprentice hood if they find someone who is willing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the other Idea, that might work. What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There are almost endless possibilities if you manage to obtain the needed ingredients. From simple baskets to colored glass bowls. From painted rocks and flowers to statues and other stuff. The simplest would be wooden baskets with nice designs in them. You could also think about starting with pottery if you figure out how to build a kiln. Ceramic would be a nice thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Ceramic? Do you mean clay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes and no. Ceramic is a more complex material that includes clay. It is really tough and doesn't break as easily. It is also looking better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” I have never heard of it. Can you make it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes but I need some more ingredients than clay and also a kiln. For now, we should concentrate on teaching the kids to make baskets. After that, we can think about creating ceramic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss” Yes. You are right. We don't have the money to build a Kiln and getting the materials for baskets will be much easier and faster than clay and whatever else you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After talking about our future work, Jarel and I went to our room and went to sleep. We were too tired to do anything naughty that night. The next day we woke up and planned our day. We planned on looking for a blacksmith to ask for prices and such. After that, we wanted to go to the guild for a job. We probably didn't have enough money to get battle equipment for both of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we got up and finished planning, we left our room to hear laughing and see smiling kids walking around. The feast really raised the kids' spirits. I was happy for them. We left the orphanage and asked around for a good smith. After hearing some good recommendations, we settled on a smith that was on the western gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a normal-looking house with a smithery added on the backside. The house front showed that it was a shop by a small sign over the door. We entered and looked around. The insides looked cramped with weapons and armor but still sorted and clean. I could hear hammering coming from the back. A middle-aged woman stood behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” Good morning. Welcome to Haramus smithery. How can I help you, boys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We are here to ask for prices. We need a better armor for Jarel and maybe a new one for me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” Ok. Did you have anything in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Jarel needs something on the lighter side, fitting a close combat fighter while I need something that fits a mage. A light, agile robe would be preferable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” Let me take your measurement. I will show you what I think and the price after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women took our sizes and went behind the counter again to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” Here. I have some old plans that are similar to what I think. There are fewer metal plates around here and the amount of cloth here is less too. I also think about adding some pouches here and here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” Hmm. That would be around 79 Silver and 80 copper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I thought that it would be expensive. Very well. Please start with Jarel’s armor. As soon as we get the rest of the money, we will tell you to start on my robes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” What? But I thought that I needed to get the money for my own armor myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don't worry. You will pay for mine. My robe should be the cheaper one, so it would be easier affordable for you. You can't forget that the quests you can take in the guild are rather low level. I won't take you on my D-Rank every time. That would be too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” *sight* You are right. It would take an eternity to pay for my armor with the income of an F-rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” Wait. A D-Rank?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes. I had my evaluation the day before yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I have seen him fight multiple times. He is awesome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” That is quite interesting. There aren't many that start so high in that age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” They said that he would have become C-Rank if he had more experience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Jarel. Please stop boasting about my power. It's annoying to tell everyone the same stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ When should we come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Women” In about two days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the smithy and walked towards the guild. After entering and saying hey to Lorely, we looked towards the quests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunt Ashwolves 5                          Reward: 4 Silver                                 Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destroy bandit camp                      Reward: 23 Silver                               Rank C</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collect Silver midnight flower 10    Reward: 50 copper                             Rank F</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collect information Ork camp         Reward: 10 Silver                               Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Find Missing Boy                            Reward: 30 Silver                               Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeat Giant Lizard                        Reward: 25 Silver + quality bonus      Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free farm from horned rabbits       Reward: 3 Silver + loot                       Rank E</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help train new adventurers            Reward: 5 Silvers + Guild favor          Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clear east shore mine                    Reward: 1 Gold                                  Rank  B </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill Dragon youngling                     Reward: 50 Gold                                Rank A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I don't want to start with a hard quest. A rank F or E would be best, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That depends. If you want, we can take the rabbit quest, but I will only watch and make sure that you don't get killed or anything. You need much more training than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Uh. Sure. Let's take that quest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked over to Lorely and told her of the quest we want to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lor” Oh. That is a nice first quest. The farm you want to get to is just to the east near the forest. Have a good trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the guild and walked out of the city. The city guard gave us a nod when we passed. After about ten minutes, we arrived at the farm and met the owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good day to you sir. Are you the one that posted the quest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owner” Hello boys. Yes, I made the request. Are you adventurers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owner” You look quite young. Are you sure that you can handle it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don't worry. My friend will take care of everything. In case he is not strong enough, I'm a D-rank mage with some abilities that even amazed the judges. We will take care of everything. Just relax and wait for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owner” Alright. I will be inside my home. If you need help or finished the quest, tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We will. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The farm owner left and walked into his house to leave us to our job. We walked towards the fields and could see some horned rabbits before we even got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” So, what is the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Kill them, don't get fucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Äh. That's all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I told you. I will only make sure you survive today. If they fuck you, I will only look by. You will have to get out or finish it on your own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One tip though. Make sure that you only fight one, or a maximum two, at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit’s main strength is the same that goblins have. Numbers. If you have to fight a big group then your ass will get painted white.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” You sound like you expect me to lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yep. Now get in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel looked at me with a nice betrayed look before he walked towards the fields with his sword out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first rabbit spotted him and immediately rushed towards Jarel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarel on the other hand took a good, low to the ground, stance and waited for the rabbit to jump. Right after the rabbit took off the ground, Jarel jumped to the side and ran towards the landed rabbit. The rabbit tried to jump away but Jarel hit his hind leg and the rabbit only managed to stumble away for a small distance and was easy prey for Jarel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel finished the rabbit off by stabbing it and then proceeded to go deeper into the field while I grabbed the rabbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After almost an hour, we finished almost the whole field when Jarel encountered the last three rabbits of the field. He managed to kill the first two by hitting them right when they fly past him. A move he learned after I made some comments on how he actually looked like he had time to step out of the way instead of jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third one was much worse. It looked like a mutated version with black fur instead of the light or dark brown the others had. It was also bigger than the rest. It looked like a medium-sized dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the little that I saw, the rabbit was much larger and faster than the rest and actually might be too much for Jarel. It appeared that I was right when I said that he will get dicked today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Jarel. look out. This is a mutated rabbit. You will most likely lose. If you don't want to get screwed by a rabbit today then I would suggest to either focus on evasion or to simply run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” What. I can't just run on my first mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It is your decision, Just that you know, I will not help you. I might even join in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ähh. WHAT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” grr. Ok, I will fight it. You better say sorry if I manage to beat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While we talked, the rabbit crept towards Jarel from behind and managed to take off the ground right as Jarel turned around. Thankfully the rabbit wasn't interested in killing Jarel but in getting its cock wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel turned around only to get knocked down. He tried to get up but the rabbit knocked him down again, only for him to land on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. It seems I don't have to say sorry today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” S-Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You should stop struggling. It will help greatly. Also, pull down your pants before he rips them apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled down his pants right before the rabbit could use its sharp horn to rip it apart. Jarel did not look pleased at all. Yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit mounted Jarel like a dog would and started to hump him. I could see a little pink tip appearing between the rabbit’s legs. Jared Squirmed a little when he felt the slippery organ touch his crack. I walked closer to get a better look and saw the tip of the rabbit getting bigger and bigger. It was definitely bigger than a medium dog.No wonder rabbits were said to screw all the time. With a dick like that, It was no wonder. I wouldn't be surprised if the other rabbits presented their holes no matter if male or female only to feel that hole stretcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarels crack was already well lubed from the rabbit’s juices. Right as I thought that, the rabbit started to hump even wilder and entered Jarel in one push. Jarel moaned from the sudden intrusion and the rabbit stopped for a second only to make some weird clicking noise and continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarels hip rocketed from the hits and his little cock swung back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ And how is it, getting fucked by a rabbit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” u-ugh. f-fuck y-youuuhhh. mmmhhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ hahaha. Well, I wish I could, but I think your mouth would be much better right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jarel could use his dirty little mouth to curse some more, I pushed my hard cock in, and together with the rabbit, spit-roasted him. Jarel didn't even have to do anything because the rabbit shoved his cock in so hard that jarel moved forward onto my dick. I then pushed in to push Jarel back onto the rabbit’s hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Jarel to moan in pleasure and spurt his seed onto the ground. The rabbit soon followed. I took a little longer but not much longer before I sprayed my cream into Jarel's waiting mouth. Jarel’s intestines got painted white from the rabbit and his stomach got filled by me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used my magic to inject a little blood into the rabbit so it would not try to fuck him again. I don't think jarel would manage much more. The rabbit stopped to move and I used my blood to take control of the rabbit and rewired its brain. It wasn't perfect but it would get better over time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, Jarel. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ugh. Tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha. Oh well. That is to be expected from that rough fucking. Now, get up so we can complete the quest and get you into your bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok. What's with the rabbit by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh that. It's your new companion. I used a little spell to tame it. The spell is a prototype so it might not be perfect but it will be strong enough to be used as your first beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok.      WAIT WHAT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You heard me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ugh. Let's get back. I need some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked towards the farmer’s house after redressing and cleaning up a little and finished the quest. The farmer gave us a document that proved us as having finished the quest and we walked back to the city. We got in without any problem like always, although we got some glances because of the rabbit, and our paths split. Jarel went home to sleep and I went to the guild to get the money we earned. I received the 3 silver in exchange for the document and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After arriving in the orphanage, I walked straight to our room and found Jarel, sleeping sound and silent in the bed. I joined him and quickly fell asleep too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Some time alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys and gals.<br/>I have a new chapter here. This time out little friend will leave the city for a quest without Jarel. I hope you will like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Some Alone Time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I Woke up the next day to the sound of snoring and weird rabbit noises. Jarel laid next to me, naked as the day he was born. I loved that view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up and dressed. After that, I woke Jarel up and told him I would go eat breakfast. He said he would follow shortly and I left. In the canteen, I saw Miss Irma with a small smile on her face, giving the kids their food. The kids looked happy and acted the way kids should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my own portion which didn’t take long, seeing that the kids would let me through. I guess it was because I hunted that big Boar for them. Miss Irma gave me a big smile and an even bigger bowl of porridge with fruits. I sat down and shortly after, Jarel sat next to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” So, what is your plan today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I will go on a single quest to get some money back and you will see if that flower quest is still available. If everything goes the way it should, then tomorrow we will take another quest together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok. Then let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the orphanage after I talked with Miss Irma about the basket Idea and made sure that it would start soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked through the city, with some people giving us looks because of the rabbit that followed Jarel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we entered the Guild, we went straight to the quest board and took a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destroy bandit camp                      Reward: 23 Silver                               Rank C</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collect Silver midnight flower 10    Reward: 50 copper                             Rank F      R</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collect information Ork camp         Reward: 10 Silver                               Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Find Missing Boys                          Reward: 70 Silver                               Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeat Giant Lizard                        Reward: 25 Silver + quality bonus      Rank D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help train new adventurers            Reward: 5 Silvers + Guild favor          Rank D     R</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clear east shore mine                    Reward: 1 Gold                                  Rank  B </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill Dragon youngling                     Reward: 50 Gold                                Rank A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill Slimes in the northern Forest   Reward: 7 Silver                                 Rank E</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caravan Guard duty                       Reward: 25 Silver                               Rank C</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Do you see that? They updated the missing boy quest. I wonder what that is all about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. In the worst-case scenario. Someone is kidnapping young boys and most likely sells them or uses them for something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh. That is really bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes. How about it. If we finish our guests today and it is still up by tomorrow, we will take it. We are boys so we have an advantage in finding them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yes. Let’s do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good. Now, let’s take our quest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We took our quest and left the Guildhall. It took us almost 10 minutes to leave the city though. There was a lot of traffic in the marketplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” In the next three days, there will be a big market. The traders will set their stall up today and prepare for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Interesting. I would love to see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh, It’s nice but not as nice as the Spring Festival. The Spring festival was a week before I went into the dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ow. I would have loved to see that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yeah. This year, it was not as nice, so it was better you didn’t see it. I’m sure next time will be great again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope that it will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the city and near the forest’s border, we separated. I wished him luck and told him to look out for any type of danger and left for my own quest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chose the Giant Lizard quest, which will bring me to the Mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took me two hours to reach the mountains and with that, the area where the Lizard was said to roam around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I received some simple info about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is apparently a normal Giant lizard and as the name implies, a Giant Lizard is a very big Lizard race. You could imagine it as a horse-sized Lizard with some spikes on his back and not as close to the ground as normal lizards are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an earthen color and what the last adventurer that tried to hunt it had to learn was that it was Male. It also has two Cocks with Knots on the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why that Adventurer gave all those infos but seeing how this world works, I assume that people are much more open to sex of any type. Which my Guide and Jarel have already proven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sent Shelong out to scout the area and slowly walked around the stone covered mountain area. It didn’t take long for shelong to come back and tell me where he found the Lizard. It was eating in a little cave, five minutes away from my location. I sneaked closer to the cave and made sure to be as silent as I could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made sure to use my favorite trick and sneak on the ceiling of the cave. It took me ten minutes to finally reach the lizard and when I saw it, I knew why the last adventurer got fucked. The Lizard was big. He was just as the info says he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lizard was in the middle of eating, what looked like a bigger mountain Goat. It was still fresh and it looked as if the lizard just started eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a plan and it included my favorite monster-killing magic. Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took one blood orb and held it just above the goat to drop one drop of blood onto the body. The Lizard didn’t notice the drop and that was his downfall. I used my magic to contaminate all the blood of the goat and with that, entered the lizard from the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used my control over the blood he just ate to seep into his bloodstream and move towards his head, all without the lizard noticing. I was looky that the lizard had no magic affinity or he would immediately notice my magic circulation. I used my newly gained control of his brain to make him stop and walked in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was curious. That Lizard fucked another adventurer and I wanted to know with what. I wanted to know if that Lizard had good equipment or not. I forced the lizard to become aroused immediately and looked between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lizards slit that hid his cocks parted and two cocks came out. They had a slim tip and weird Skale like protrusions. They were slightly curved and I could see uninflated knots at the end. (For those that want a picture. Go to Bad Dragon. Kelvin.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I crawled beneath the Lizard and took one in my hands and noticed that the scales were actually not hard but as soft as the rest of its cock. I liked it and I knew that the ridges would enhance the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I undressed and stored my stuff in my necklace and walked towards a rock where I could lay down. I laid face up and legs apart and ordered the Lizard to do what it would do in this situation. The Lizard regained his sentience with some limitations and looked at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was extremely horny because it didn’t fuck anything for over a week and I made it even more aroused with my magic, so It rushed towards me and did not hesitate at all. It mounted me right away and I could feel one of the two cocks touch my own. I was already aroused before that, so my hard cock rubbed against the much bigger one. I took a closer look and finally noticed the real size of those bricks. They were each as long as a lower adult arm and as thick as three fingers held next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got a little nervous from the size but before I could order it to stop, it put the first cock on my pucker and pushed in. I could feel every inch and every ridge that moved into my hole and stretched it apart. my cock leaked like a river before it even managed to enter me fully. Every ridge moved over and bumped into my prostate and I Moaned like a slut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lizard started to pull out and push in and fucked me like a little slut. My belly expanded with every push and I could see the cock move up and down inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came and covered my body with my boy cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lizard fucked me a little more before I started to feel a craving for more. I wanted more and I knew how to get it. I ordered the Lizard to pull out fully and watched as the whole cock left my gaping hole. It streamed pre onto the ground like the one next to it. I ordered it to slowly move towards my hole again but this time I guided the second one in too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hole got stretched thicker than a fist could and my stomach expanded outwards as if I was pregnant with two long cock shaped objects. The Lizard resumed his fucking and I resumed my cumming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelong was already at the age to notice what was happening and his own two little dicks stood up too. He wanted to feel the same thing the lizard felt and moved his cocks towards my mouth. My mouth was open from the constant moaning and shelong’s cocks got in without any trouble. I started to suck on him without thinking and shelong hissed in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It continued for five minutes before shelong came into my mouth and another three minutes before the Lizard came. He pushed as hard as he could and his knots popped into my boy-pussy. I could see the big lump just above my penis. His cocks started to shoot out his virile seeds and painted my stretched stomach, white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He filled my stomach up to the point that even I thought I was pregnant. My stomach that was covered in my own cum, made a sloshing sound every time I tried to move it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were connected for thirty minutes before the Lizard started to pull and the knots popped out with a wet sound. Now that nothing held the cum back, it streamed out my abused hole and covered the floor in slippery, pearly white cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After resting for a moment, I used my control over the Lizard to get rid of it and collect its body as proof and to sell the rest. I started my journey back to the city and used that time to train my fire affinity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before I arrived at the end of the forest that surrounded the city, I asked the Guide what my control is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” Your Control of the Fire affinity raised to 41%. Also, your control of the blood affinity received a great rise and is at 12 %.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So I only need 9 more % to better my fire affinity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” Yes. If you raise your control to 50 %, you will be able to increase the heat of objects like stone or metal to the point where it melts without using a ton of mana. In other words, you receive the ability to influence non-living objects by infusing your mana into them and raising their temperature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Nice. What was after that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” At 75% you can create plasma. I will go into detail when we are at that point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Fine. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left the Forest and entered the City without any problem. Shelong left my neck and flew up into the sky to look around but came back before I entered the Guild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely” Oh hello. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good. I finished my quest with the Lizard and wanted to sell the parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely” Of course. You know the part room. Give the butcher this note so he can confirm that you killed the right monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure. On my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I entered the Body Room which was nothing other than a room with a big heavy table and some butcher tools. I pulled the Lizard out and waited for the examination to end. In the end, the butcher gave me a confirmation letter and I walked back to Lorely. She handed me the 25 Silver reward and 10 Silver as a bonus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is Jarel back from his quest already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely” Oh yes. He was a little roughed up, apparently he met a wolf out there, but other than that, he was fine and finished his quest. Although I think he needed to repair his pants afterward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh well. I told him to lose them if his situation was looking bad. Whatever, I will look after him. See you next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely” Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked back to the Orphanage and entered. In my little search, I entered the Canteen and saw Miss Irma and most of the kids in there, working on simple branch baskets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma” Oh hy Kitsu. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hy. I’m good. I was looking for Jarel. How is our plan going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma” Well. As you can see, we are working on them. Right now they look simple and not all of the kids are good at it but they are learning fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That's good. You should get the best of them and put them to the side. They should experiment with simple patterns like crosses or even flowers. The nicer they look the better. When they managed to make them really nice, we could even move up from branches to wood strips. They would not only look better but also sell more. Right now, they are more for working and to carry stuff but if we make them really nice looking, they could be sold as decoration and they would be more expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means more money for us and that means better food, clothing and furniture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Irma” You are right. If I didn't know you I would be asking why you know that stuff. Oh right, you said you were looking for Jarel, right? He is in the storage room, looking for the sewing kit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the storage room and heard rummaging and cursing. It sounded as if Jarel was having trouble finding the sewing kit. I walked in and saw Jarel rummaging in the Shelf. His back was exposed and I could still see a white line running down his ass and inner legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” AAAHH.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell on his ass and looked back towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ *giggle* You need help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” You ass. Don't scare me like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, I wasn't exactly sneaking in you know. It looks like I still need to train with you if one wolf got you. Or was there more than one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” There were 4. I killed two but the other two got me from behind. I had no time to lower my pants, so they ripped them apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh well. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Why do I have to be so bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You are not bad. Did I tell you about my time in the dungeon? I got fucked a lot of times in there you know. The only reason I got so strong was because I had a ton of luck. Now, why don't you take that box that is right next to you and we fix your pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel looked at the box that stood right behind him and saw the Sewing kit right on top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Uhhh. Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We need to work on that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We fixed his clothing and his ass was covered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, why don't we get some rest. We need to get up early tomorrow. If the quest is still up, we will take it, as promised. That quest will be a harder one, depending on how we approach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, we have to get your new armor. Don't forget that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Right right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We entered our room and undressed. I looked over to Jarel and noticed that he still had the wolf’s ‘fluid’ on his ass. Right as he crawled to the other side of the bed, I grabbed his hip and held him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I plan on adding my cream to the one you already have inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” ….. Fine. You better make sure I come too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I positioned myself right behind him and aligned my cock towards his hole. His hole was still lubed up from the wolf's cum. I pressed my dick against his pucker and slowly pushed in. His hole opened and greeted my member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed in till I could feel my balls hitting his ass and until I couldn’t go any deeper. I could feel his soft and warm inside massage my cock. I felt his hole sucking my cock in and milking my dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly started to fuck Jarels hole and listened to his moaning. His body rocked back and forth. I grabbed his cock and stroked him and his moaning only got louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both leaked precum from pleasure and my hand got covered in it. The room got filled with the sound of two bodies slapping against each other and from us moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I increased the speed and I could feel Jarels hole clamping down. He came into my hand and on the bed. His hole milked my cock even harder. I came inside Jarel’s ass and filled him up with my own cream, mixing mine with the wolves. Jarels arms gave up and his face landed on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued to fuck him and this time, I fucked him as hard as I could. The bed started to creak and the slapping sound grew even louder. It didn’t take long for me to cum a second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out and watched his hole leaking my cum. It ran down his balls and dripped off his hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned him around onto his back and took his cum covered cock into my mouth. He instinctively grabbed my head and pressed it down. I took it all and started to suck and lick on his dick. I fingered his creamed hole and sucked his cock. He couldn’t take it and came into my mouth. I swallowed it and could feel the cum run down my throat and into my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for us to recover but after we did, we cleaned up and went to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Now that was good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yes. We can do that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure thing. Now good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to his side and I embraced his back, spooning him in the process. My dick between his cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And. Did you like it? If so, please leave a comment. If you had any Ideas, tips or noticed any problem. Please tell me.</p><p>Now. What do you think about the quest that the two will take? What will it be? I will give you a tip. The two will end up in ropes and stuffed with cocks. (until they leave of course.)</p><p>If you have any tips or wishes towards that quest, you have some time to tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kidnappers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys and gals. I have another chapter for you. This time I decided to accept a request about a little rope play. ( even though that is not something I'm into. So please don't hate it if it is too bad. I have no clue how BDSM works and worked on wiki info and logic.)</p><p>This chapter has a little bit of simple immobilization and rope sex swings in it. If you don't like it. Well, skip.</p><p>I will add a survey for this story as soon as I have enough questions, Ideas, and requests from you to give it a nice size. The survey on my first story actually helped a lot.</p><p>As always. Please tell me your ideas and whatnot. Writing comments is free and I can't see where you are from if that is your fear. Your feedback is greatly helping me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kidnappers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next day with my hard cock between Jarels soft cheeks, pressed against his pucker, holding yesterday's activity in. Jarel was still fully asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used my chance and slowly pressed against his still lubed up boy pussy. His pucker opened up without any problem, already used to the shape of my cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed my cock in slowly and started to pull back and push in carefully. I fucked Jarel without him waking up and enjoyed the feeling of his tight, wet, hot, love tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slow fucked him for almost ten minutes before I emptied my balls into his young hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I finished that, I stood up carefully and looked at my handiwork. Jarels hole leaked my fresh cream down his butt cheek and sullied our mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left the room to clean up and get some breakfast for the two of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I met Miss Irma, preparing the usual, and grabbed me two bowls. I also grabbed some vegetables for the rabbit and some meat for shelong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I walked back towards our room and entered to see Jarel sitting up and stretching. He yawned and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Good morning. Since when are you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hmm. About twenty minutes I think. I took a shower and got some food for us. Here, I have a portion for you and some vegetables for your little friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave Jarel his breakfast and the vegetables and sat next to him to eat my own portion. I took a spoonful and ate it while giving shelong a piece of meat in between each bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” So, what’s the plan for today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ After you got ready and cleaned your cute butt, we will get your new armor and bring it back here. After that, we will go to the guild and take the quest we talked about. Should the quest be taken already, then we will simply take another and grab your new armor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Alright! How will we start with the quest? I don’t know how to find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. We don’t have to find them. They will find us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will ask where the kids disappear and walk there without anything that could look suspicious on our bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will try to get kidnapped and if we eventually get kidnapped, we will break out from the inside and free the kids, assuming that they are still there. Otherwise, we will capture the kidnappers and bring them in for questioning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” That sounds dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If we manage to look like weak kids with no fighting ability then they will not be on guard as much. I still have my magic and I can create a temporary blade for you. Also, I don’t plan on getting into any big fights. I plan on breaking out silently and getting one after another, just enough so that you can get the kids out and I take care of the boss, assuming that the boss is not in the same room as we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” And what is if they are capturing kids to sell them as sex slaves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, we both love sex a lot so I don’t see the big problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” KITSU!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah yeah. I was just joking. If they capture boys for sex then they will most probably keep us until they are satisfied with our ability to take dicks up our ass. Until they are satisfied, we will most likely be kept in their hiding spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” So we might get fucked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Very likely. Even if they don’t capture kids for sex, they might still use the new kids to release some steam. In other words, us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I hope they are at least clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I hope so too. Now, let’s clean you up and get your new gear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yup. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of us went out to clean up and left shortly after. We obviously did not tell Miss Irma what we planned to keep her from worrying. We walked towards the blacksmith to get Jarels gear when I saw a small little clothing shop and stopped by to get us two a new set of less conspicuous clothing. they were just two simple pants and shirts, made out of hemp, with barely any color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we entered the shop, we saw that there were already two customers inside, talking to Samantha, the blacksmith’s wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We waited until the two adventurers left before we walked over to Samantha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clearly a little shaken as if she heard bad news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hello. What happened Ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” Oh, It’s you. I just heard that the neighbor’s boy suddenly disappeared and the guards think he got kidnapped. He was a really nice boy that always came over to help out in the smithy. He wanted to become an apprentice here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*sigh* Well, you aren’t here for that are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. Well, no. But it might interest you that we plan on taking the quest about the kidnapping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” Really? Well, please take care of yourself even though you are strong, there might still be someone stronger than you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, I will get you the gear that you ordered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left to go to the back room and came back with Jarels new leather armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(it looked like this but with some pouches on the belt and two mounts(brackets) on the back to add bladed weapons. </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.at/pin/23221754309166885/">
    <span>https://www.pinterest.at/pin/23221754309166885/</span>
  </a>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” It will be 54 Silver and 77 Copper. The mage set would cost 25 Silver and  3 copper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took out the money and gave it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You can start on the mage set now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” Alright. It will take two days again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok. We will come back as soon as we finished our quest. It might take longer than two days. We will see how long it takes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” Of course. We will keep it for a month before it gets put up for sale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thanks. We will have to leave now. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We left the shop with Jarels new armor and walked back to the orphanage to dress up in our cheaper clothes and store the armor. We left our other stuff in the room, including shelong, and went to the Guild. After entering we walked to the available quests and saw that the kidnapper quest was still available. We took the quest and successfully evaded Lorely’s talk about how this is too dangerous for us and how we should let older and especially others take the quest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We talked out and walked to the poorer parts of town. The description of the quest told us that all of the boys got kidnapped there, with the exception of the smiths neighbor and the boy of a tailor. On the way, we made our clothes and body a little dirty with some dirt from a grass batch. We made sure that we looked like kids that lived or at the very least spent a lot of our time on the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked around the poorer parts a little to train our street rat act before we went into the darker and scarier allays. It took us some time but eventually, we found the kidnappers. I was actually not expecting to find them on the first day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were in a small alley with just enough space to walk next to each other. I noticed that a man was watching us walk by like he was looking for prey so we decided to walk through here in the hope it was the kidnappers and not just a pervert looking for an easy fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were lucky if you can call this luck and actually found the right men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were almost completely through the alley, with the first man walking behind us, trying to be silent while he does it when a second man appeared in front of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the lack of skill and the lack of any magic aura that a strong magic user emits if he doesn’t know how to hide it, I knew that they were nothing more than thugs with barely any combat ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We kept our weak street rat act up and looked at them with faces of fear while they walked closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ W-what do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” Nothing, don’t worry. We just want to have some fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the look on his face and the small snigger his friend made, we knew what he actually meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thug, the one that followed us, used the moment we focused on the other one to put a bag over Jarels head and start to bind him up with ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I obviously acted surprised and scared and took a step back which gave the other one the opportunity to do the same to me. We agreed before this ‘meeting’ that when they capture us, we would act weak and resist just enough to let them believe that we were normal weak kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We got carried away but it didn’t take long for them to open a door and walk-in. From the feeling of it, we walked into a cellar. It was obvious that their hideout wasn’t too far away from the fact that it was still day and they wouldn’t be able to transport us through the whole city if it was further away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a little bit of talking later, we heard the sound of a heavy door getting opened, which meant we most likely were close to our cell. They took the bags off and we looked around. We were inside a stone-walled room with multiple boys covering against the walls. They were obviously scared of the men and most likely expected something else to happen. When they saw us, they had a mix of relief, sympathy hopelessness written on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man put us down and took the bindings off. They made sure that we didn’t get a chance to make a dash towards the door. After we were freed from the ropes and didn’t show any signs of resistance, the two men left and locked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kid” Another two, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kid 2” I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kid 3” We all want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One boy that wasn’t here as long as the others according to his appearance, walked up to us and started to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John” Hi. My name is Johnathan but you can call me John. Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I’m Jarel and this is Kitsu. Where are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John” Well, it appears that we were caught by slavers but they haven’t brought anyone away yet, so I am not sure if that is right or not. Although, from the fact that they have sex with us many times, I believe that they are sex slave traders and currently train us before they try to sell us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, we thought so too before we took the quest to find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kids” WHAT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Shhh. Don’t raise your voice like that. We are here to get you out but before we do that, we have to find their boss and make sure that we capture all of them. We don’t want to get you out of here only for you to get captured again now, do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John” But how do you want to do that? You have nothing on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There are many things you can do, especially if you have multiple magic affinities and are D rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Don’t worry. He might be D rank but he would have become C rank with his abilities alone, if not for lack of adventurers experience. I saw his Guild test. He was amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John” I really hope you are telling the truth. I, no, we really want to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We will. But like I said, We will have to stay a little longer so I can find out who leads them and either capture or kill them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as I stopped talking, the door opened again and the boys went back to covering. The two men walked back in, and this time, they took Jarel and me out and brought us to another room. The room smelled of sex and cum. There were multiple sex toys and other things in the room, including a lot of rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground hat white spots everywhere, showing where they did what we knew they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” Boss wants us to break you in before he comes down and uses you too. Don’t worry, your training won’t start for another two to three days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” What do you mean? What training? Who is that Boss guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 2” haha. seems to me that we got some innocent boys this time too. Very well, I will humor you. We will bind you with those ropes, spread your legs apart and fuck you till your asses are loose enough that our boss can enter you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We made sure to appear scared but we knew that this would happen before even taking the job in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” Our boss is a rich merchant that wants to try new ways to earn money. Also, he is a pervert and loves little boys, which is the reason he ordered us to only capture boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In my opinion, girls are better, but I would be lying if I said that your tight warm boy pussies were unpleasurable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 2“ Enough talking. My cock already hurts. I need some pussy now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” You are right. I claim the fox boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 2” Sure. I take the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thug that chose me, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards ropes that hung from the ceiling. He bound my arms and legs and bound the ropes around me to hang me up by them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, I was in a lying position with my hands on my back and my legs up near my head. My hole in full display and my dick standing straight up. The ropes were just tight enough to cause slight pain but not something you couldn’t ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” oh ho. It seems that you aren't as innocent as I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel was Luckier. He also got bound with robes but he was bound as if he was bending over to pick something up. Basically, his legs still reached the ground and only his upper body was held up with rope. His dick was just as hard as mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 2” Hah. My boy likes it too. Did you two do it before? Maybe even together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We kept silent and the thugs took that as us saying yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1'' Well. If you have experience, then we don't have to hold back, do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other thug just grinned and walked behind Jarel. The thug that chose me also moved towards my hole. The two used a liquid that they had on their body and lubed their cocks and our hole. They lined their rod up with our boy pussies and, as if receiving a sign, shoved in in one push, simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hole almost painfully stretched to accommodate his size. Jarel on the other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” aah. Uuuughn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” uhh. You took my size really well. This can't be your first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept silent and he took that as a yes again. Rightfully so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two started to fuck our asses hard. They didn't hold back. The one that fucked me, used the fact that I was basically in a swing for adults and shoved in with all his power as soon as I swung back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Jarel was not swinging, he had more luck and didn't get pounded as much as I did. That didn't help him though. He moaned like a cheap slut from the combination of pain and pleasure. His face was red like a tomato and his dick dripped with pleasure juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I might not have moaned like a slut and my face was only slightly tinted red but my cock still spurted out pre every time his cock shoved in full force and hit my prostate. my belly was already wet from every spurt that hit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hole got a good fuck and the thug enjoyed it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1” O-oh my. I hadn't had such a good pussy for quite some time. If I could, I would keep you for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 2” M-mh. Best hole ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From their slight stuttering, I knew they didn't have long anymore. I started to tighten my hole to increase the pleasure and put on a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thug felt the added tightness and re-focused on me. The moment he saw my grin, he lost it and grabbed me. This time, he gave his all. What I thought to be the most he can give before turned into heavy-hitting rutting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thug came shortly after and I followed suit. He came into my tight hole and covered it white with his cream while I covered my belly and chest too. I could feel him twitch inside me every time he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel didn't take that much longer. The thug saw how I came and got even hornier. he increased his fuck too and the two came shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 2” Whew. That was really good. Now, wait here cuties, We will get our boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1 agreed and the two left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over to Jarel and saw how some cum ran down his legs. I myself was not that much better. The cum that he shot into me, leaked out and ran down my butt before it dripped onto the ground. It was a quite weird but hot feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” My butt stings a little but nothing I'm not used to. And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Other than the fact that those ropes are really uncomfortable. The sex was quite pleasant. This here also gave me another Idea for things that the orphanage could sell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Really? You get an Idea in this situation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why not? Now, let's wait for their boss. Oh. do you want to get fucked too if he takes me first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I think I have had enough big insertion for today. You can take him down whenever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We waited for some minutes before he came. He was a fat man, dressed in expensive-looking stuff. The moment he looked at us, he got a big perverted grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merchant” Oh my. You guys have outdone yourself. You will get a nice bonus for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant started to undress right in front of us and I have to say. He got a nice big cock for being such a fat ugly person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thug 1 told him to use me first and they took me down from the ceiling. This time I was pushed down and the only things that were bound were my arms behind my back. I was kneeling on the ground with his big fat cock touching my pucker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The merchant grabbed my arms and pulled me up so my back was straight. Just then, he pushed his cock in. I could feel my hole stretch even wider than it got just a second ago. My stomach got this nice full feeling and the stretching was quite pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that he was fully in, he started to speed up. The room was filled with the sound of sex and moaning. The cum that was still inside me, made the whole thing even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As big as he is, his endurance was bad. Nonetheless, he still managed to bring me over the edge and continue a little after. The feeling of him cumming in me though, it was awesome. I love the feeling of getting filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before he could get away from me, I used my pure magic to cut the ropes and turn around. The three couldn't even react before I used my pure magic to bind the merchant like a sack of potatoes. At the same time, I freed Jarel with a well-placed cut of a pure blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that Jarel was free, the thugs pulled themself together and pulled their knives. I just threw four pure spears at them, aiming for non-lethal incapacitation, and pinned them on the wall by penetrating their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If you don't want to turn into a pincushion, give up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merchant” Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ We are adventurers. It's just too bad for you that Someone of my age is as strong as I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bound his mouth as well and grabbed the thugs too. We left them at the entrance with Jarel looking over them. I gave him a nice pair of shortswords out of my magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I meanwhile walked back and looked into every room to make sure that the kids we met were the only ones. I found some money in one of the rooms, as well as a nice small crossbow. I obviously took it, planning to give it to Jarel. When I looked through all the doors, I went to the cell and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids automatically pressed themself against the far wall before they saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kid” D-did you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kid 2” Are we free?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John” It seems that you were not lying, were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I only looked at them before I gave them a big smile. Some of the kids even started crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, what are you waiting for? Let's leave. Please stay close to us, we need to bring you to the guild. Your family will get informed by them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John” You heard him. Everyone, get up and walk in a nice line behind him. You show us the way, I will make sure that no one is left behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you. That is really helpful. Now come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to walk out and the kids followed me like ducklings follow their mother. As soon as we reached the entrance, Jarel started to get the prisoners moving and we left the cellar. Shortly after we left, a guard saw us and we explained who they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard called for reinforcement and as soon as they arrived, we went to the guild with the guards as help. One of them ran to the guild to inform them right away so that the parents could get informed as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because we had prisoners and weak kids with us, it took quite some time for us to reach the guild. The guards took the prisoners of our hands and we entered the guild with the kids right behind us. The kids were provided with some food, water, and blankets while we waited for their parents to show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one arrived and almost smashed the door in in their hurry. I whistled to get their attention and they raced towards us when they saw their boy. The reunion was quite heartwarming. And full of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long before the rest arrived and they were all brought away. Everyone except John. During our walk, I talked to him and found out that he was the son of the blacksmith's neighbor. We decided that we would bring him to his home after the others were brought home and told that to the ones that were responsible for informing the parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the rest left, we left as well, planning to get our reward the next day. Lorely agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it was a story written by a stupid idiot. The parents and even the neighbors were outside, talking. How cliche, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blacksmith's wife saw us first and ran towards us, closely followed by the parents and the smith. The five shared a biiiig family and friends hug. We left shortly after to leave them to their moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After arriving back home, we walked straight to our room and jumped on the bed. Jarel was pretty tired and I really didn't want to do anything other than sleep today, so we did just that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A new pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys and Gals and a late happy new year.</p><p>I had barely any time to work on my story thanks to work and other reasons. New year being one of them.</p><p>I am currently having a little problem with this story in the sense that I don't know how to continue. In my first story, it was easy. change a small village into the capital, create a trading empire, become the church's head and have as much sex as humanly and not humanly possible.</p><p>My second one was easy too. It's fanfic and the story is already told. I only change it up to fit my story.</p><p>To help with that, I made a survey like I did with my first one. <br/>https://app.involve.me/diracorp/s-life<br/>Please help me out here.</p><p>Sadly, the amount of people per month that can participate is limited to 24. I don't really want to pay 35 bucks per month for this to raise the limit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Next Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next day, next to Jarel. I left the bed, letting Jarel sleep. He needed it after yesterday’s rather tiring Mission. I Entered the Kitchen to get a carrot and some meat for our companions and met Miss Irma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irma” Hello. Good morning Kitsu. I heard you saved the kids that were kidnapped and even caught the kidnappers. I am proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ähh. Thanks? Good morning to you too Miss Irma. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irma” Hmm. Yes, although we could use some meat again. If you two have time, could you go and hunt something for us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure. I will talk to Jarel and see what he thinks. How is our shop plan coming along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irma” Well. We already made many cheap working baskets and some better ones for decoration. We will put up a stall in the market soon. If everything works out, we will be able to earn enough to get everyone a set of nice clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That is good to hear. I will get some food for Jarel and me. See you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irma” Ok. see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left the room after getting some food and entered Jarels room. Jarel was still asleep but the rabbit, which still had no name, and shelong were awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fed our pets and waited for Jarel to finally wake up. I was close to doing some nice things between his legs when he slowly opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good morning sleepy head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” HÄ? Oh, good morning Kitsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Get up, I got our breakfast. Also, we need to go hunting. Our meat reserves are almost empty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Sure. Give me a moment to dress up and eat. Then we can leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel and I ate our breakfast before we took our gear and got ready. Jarel now wearing his new leather armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Hey, Kitsu. What should I do with the rabbit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Well, he isn’t really of any use to us, is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He is as useful as you make him. If you want a battle monster, let him accompany you. If you want a pleasure pet, let him fuck you. If you want a pet that you can cuddle, do that. It’s all up to what you want it to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Hmm. Is he really capable of fighting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, if you use him and he dies then he is gone but at least he was useful. If you just kill him now without trying, you will never know. If you want, we can tame another beast, but just so you know. I will make them much hornier than the rabbit if you chose so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Why Hornier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. Because I love seeing you get fucked. The only thing better than that is me fucking you or me getting fucked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” You are a pervert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yup. Now, what is your decision?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ähh. I will keep the rabbit for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ohhhh. Ok. Hey, what do you think of a monster brothel? We could capture Monsters and let people have fun with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” …… You are a giant pervert. Whatever. Do what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh don’t be like that. I know that you like it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel blushed before he left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to hold back a laugh and walked after him. We left the orphanage and walked towards the guild to receive our reward for the mission. Once we entered, the people inside gave us a round of applause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a weird feeling to receive so much attention, I have to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely gave us a big grin when we walked towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely” There they are. My favorite boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You say that as if you want us to do you a favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely” Oh no. Quite the contrary. The headmaster looked at your achievements himself and decided to give you a big bonus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reward for completing the mission was 70 Silver plus a bonus should the quest be completed especially fast or should the culprit be caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because you finished the quest on the first day and caught the boss and his lackeys, the headmaster decided to double your reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also. Kitsu, you are two quests away from raising your rank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarel, you are close too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorely gave each of them, 70 Silver and the two said goodby. They left the guild and left the city to go hunting in the woods. They walked in another direction than the last time they hunted and started to look around while trying to keep as silent as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sent shelong out to scout for us and after walking for almost an hour, he came back to report. In the rocky area that was just ten minutes away from us, he found a Rock stag (deer) fighting a river cat. The river cat might not sound dangerous but it is not a week little house cat despite its non-threatening name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can easily reach horse size and can control water and ice. It normally lives near rivers with waterfalls and digs little caves behind said waterfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was not in the cat’s favor. Even though the Cat is very agile and its attacks were strong, the stags defense and attack was better. We went in their direction and kept out of their sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We looked at their fight and tried to find any obvious weakness. Both of them were too strong for Jarel to take on, even if they were injured and weakened. Nonetheless, it was a good opportunity for Jarel to learn more and maybe come up with an Idea for future fights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their fight, I noticed something. Far behind them, behind a rock. I saw fur standing out and after making sure that Jarel stayed put and doesn’t do anything stupid, I sneaked towards the direction of the rock, always staying in the woods to stay hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the rock was a river cat family. A badly wounded female with her four kids. It seemed that the River cat that fights the stag is protecting his family. It was not for food but to protect what it loves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am an animal lover in more than one way. Seeing the wounded cat, I couldn’t just let them die. It was weird. Just a moment ago I would have not cared much about them, simply because I wanted to hunt them myself, but now I feel sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked towards the fight and saw the cat getting slower and more injured by the second. The stag was still at its fullest with some small cuts here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a decision. I will help the cats and hunt the stag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, I contacted Jarel and told him what I will do. He was a little confused but after some explaining, he understood why. I made him get the stags attention after I healed the female cat so I could ram some pure magic lances into its body. The problem was that it could feel my magic, so I would have to cast my spell very fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should I cast to slow, then we still had a little trump card. Jarel was weak and the stag would focus me because it thinks little of Jarel, but that will be its downfall. Jarel might be weaker than me but even a child can kill a sword saint if the saint doesn’t lookout. A cut on the wrong place and you die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sneaked towards the cat, which looked at me and resigned, too weak to fight or even move, it knows that there is zero chance for her to even scratch me. I cut my thump and let one drop of my blood mix into hers. I controlled her fresher spilled blood to reenter her and collected the blood that was already too clothed and dirty to be healthy. Most was too dirty. After that, I closed her wounds with a mix of my blood and pure magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the two fighters were too distracted and my mana usage to small to alert them. The cat looked at me with a mix of wonder and a thankful expression. She was still too weak to do anything but at least she would survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, I made my way towards the stag and kept low. I gave Jarel a sign and the fight started. The male cat was confused for a second and so was the stag. After noticing that Jarel was aiming at the stag, the cat stepped back. Right as the stag showed me his back, I cast my pure lances as fast as possible and shot them towards the stag. it noticed and raised a stone wall. Still, one lance made it and hit the stags left back leg. It was obviously angry at that and just as planned, turned towards me. I had to evade some stone spikes coming from the ground but after it focused folly on me, Jarel only needed to jump on it and slash its throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was short, just the way I liked it. A fight that takes too long is always bad. A fight should be finished with only a few well-placed attacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stag collapsed after it tried to stay on its feet for a moment and I walked over. I did what I always do and collect the blood. One day I will need it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat that fought before barely stood on its feet. It seemed that the cat would have lost shortly after if we didn’t intervene. Nonetheless, it stumbled towards its family, thinking it is too late to say goodby to her. His reaction was quite nice when he saw that she was fully healed. He completely forgot his own pain and rushed toward her and his kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I collected the stag and together with Jarel, walked towards them. After reassuring the male cat that I was not a threat, I healed his wounds too. It gave me a lick over my face, which was really weird with the typical cat tongue texture it had. It would be really pleasurable if it was used on the right part of the body though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had what we wanted and walked away, only after a moment, we noticed that a river cat kid followed us. It seemed that we made a new friend. The cat left its family to follow their savior. It almost reached our shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We reached the city when the cat started to become a little restless. it was new territory for it. A city filled with people. We kept it close and tried to comfort it while we entered. The sight of a young River cat was another reason for the guards to be interested in us. Slowly, we started to gain a small reputation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked towards the orphanage to get into our room. The cat needs some time to get used to the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We entered our room and the cat hopped onto our bed right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Hey Kitsu. I am going to get the stag to Miss Irma and help her with the preparations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled the stag out and Jarel pulled the giant animal through the orphanage. It was quite amusing to see such a young boy pull such a big animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I, on the other hand, wanted to check something. I looked towards the cat and did what I had to. I checked if it was a female or male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that I looked at a red barbed rocket, that question was easily answered. The cat was obviously male and, because of my prodding, Horny. Well, I would feel bad if I didn’t help there, after creating this situation in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took the cat’s cock in my hand and felt it up and down. The cock was different than a human’s. It was red in color and had a tip instead of the round head a human has. But the most interesting thing where its barbs. All over the cock, they were hard but soft at the same time. Hard enough to make pulling out hard but soft enough that there would be no injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stroked his cock some more before I took the tip into my mouth and licked over it. trying to lube up the tip by licking it till pre comes out. It didn’t take long for that to happen. I could feel the thin but still slippery cream in my mouth. It tasted a little earthy and I had the weird sensation of water and ice in my mouth but it was not cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment I could taste the River cats cream in my mouth, I pulled down my pants and crawled onto the bed, wiggling my butt in the process. He didn’t take long to understand what I wanted and walked up to me. He hopped on my back and I could feel his fur on my back and his paws on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not ten seconds later, I also felt something wet and slippery behind me. The cat started to slowly hump my back and the cock moved up and down between my cheeks. I grew hard from the anticipation and couldn’t wait for him to enter. I relaxed my hole and pushed back in the right moments to increase the chance of catching the dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the cat found its target and rammed its cock into my puckered hole, stretching it in one fast push. I could feel the barbs on the cock entering me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat didn’t stop its humping and pulled his cock back only to ram it back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he pulled back, the true magic started. The barbs pulled my insides around and I loved that weird sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock slicked up with pre every time it entered while at the same time pulled my insides back every time it left. It felt as if it didn’t want to leave and I didn’t want it to leave. I wrapped my fox tail around the cat and moaned in pleasure. The bed was thankfully sturdy enough to not creak with every little bit of ponding that happens on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached for my own dick and stroked it in rhythm with the cat’s pounding, which was really fast. The cat’s cock started to hit my prostate a moment ago and my dick sprayed a little spurt with every time the cat entered. The spot under me was covered in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel the cat was growing closer by the moment and I prepared for it. I clenched down on my new friend and sped up my stroking. The cat rammed into me a few more times before he hilted in my hole and filled my ass with his fresh cream. I came the moment he fully entered and sprayed onto the mattress, increasing the size of the puddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat pulled out of me in a slow and steady motion and the additional pleasure made me spray another time. I crashed down and fell right into the puddle while the cat jumped off the bed and started cleaning itself. I watched it licking its cum covered cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got up from the bed and walked out to clean myself. After that, I walked into the kitchen to help them with the preparation of the stag. Shortly after we finished, we decided to play a little with the kids and go to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the next day, we left towards the blacksmith and saw his wife coming home from buying food. We entered right behind her. She almost lost her food when she noticed us behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” OH HI. I was hoping to see you today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How are you doing. Is he ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha” We are doing fine. He is still a little jumpy but that is to expect. He only came back two days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That is good to hear. Say, do you have my stuff finished?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam” Oh yes. After you Brought John back, my husband didn’t sleep a minute to finish it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went into the back room and brought an awesome mage robe back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Something like that: </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.es/pin/678073287629560651/">
    <b>https://www.pinterest.es/pin/678073287629560651/</b>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a darker blue mage mantle with a belt in the middle and pouches and the left and right side of the hip, hanging from the belt. Flames were sewn onto the shoulders and on the corners near the bottom. Under the fabric, some metal blates and leather pattings were hidden. It was made to let me stay fully agile and still be as protected as the material allows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We received it for free as thanks but had to stay for some tea and cookies. It was rare to get cookies in this town, especially in our orphanage situation, so we gladly talked with them. They thanked us a lot, John had free to recover from the kidnapping so we didn’t see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we left, the sun was already down again. We made our way towards the orphanage and after entering, helped out the kids by showing them a nice pattern for the baskets. While we were away, the river cat made many new friends under the kids and was currently lying in the cafeteria, getting petted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ate dinner and left towards our bed. Luckily, Miss Irma cleaned the beds in the orphanage, so the bed was clean again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We undressed and I put my new stuff to the side, deciding to try it out on the next day. I looked over towards Jarel and saw that I was not the only one that needed relief. His dick was hard as a bord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Now, what did you think about to get such a hot reaction?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I. I was thinking about having some fun with my rabbit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ha. I knew you liked him. Well, what do you wait for? He didn’t get any action since he came with us. I am sure that he would be happy to help you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel blushed but did not yell about how he doesn’t like it. He looked towards the rabbit before he went to the bed and went into the doggy position. The rabbit saw that and immediately jumped towards him. To make sure that the mattress stays clean for at least one more day, and only because of that and not because I like that, I went below him to take his hard cock into my mouth and suck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit didn’t wait for a second and pushed his hard cock into Jarels young hole. It humped into him and the movement pushed Jarels dick into my mouth. The pleasure from two places at the same time made Jarel moan like a bitch in heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just loved how sensitive our bodies were. Jarel was a wreck already and it only started. I started to increase the suction while at the same time licking his tip. I could taste his pre on my tongue. The rabbit did the same thing that happened to me, he pushed into Jarels prostate and that very fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had a constant although small stream of pre in my mouth and it didn’t take long before it was too much for Jarel and he came into my mouth. He collapsed onto me, burying his cock even deeper in my mouth and still cumming. The rabbit came shortly after. He pumped his load into Jarel and made the same weird rabbit noises that it did the last time. It pulled out without a care and hopped back onto the ground. Jarel’s hole leaked its fresh stuffing and I started to lick the surrounding of his hole till he was mentally back and could go clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We went to sleep shortly after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Dungeon Floor One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys and gals. I have a new chapter here for you. I decided on sending them into a new dungeon. If you like that Idea, thank the one that gave me the idea to do that.</p><p>It is a little shorter than usual and that is because, for some reason, I decided to start a little twine based game (text-based) that focuses on a boy (obviously) who has to fuck monsters to use their juices to generate enough magic to open a portal and meet his creator/father/mad scientist. The game won't be anything big but if you want to see it as soon as I added enough content to at least make it somewhat good, tell me and I will look into creating a download link. Before you get too excited, the game won't be more than going left, have sex, go back, go left, have sex, go .... and so on. I am not good enough at scripting or art to create anything more than that.</p><p>New survey. Please take it. Your votes can change the whole story. https://app.involve.me/diracorp/new-project-29d0</p><p>I put the old survey at the end. It also contains my answers and decisions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dungeon diving</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next day, spooning Jarel. As always, I dressed and got us some breakfast. I got back into the room and saw Jarel sitting in bed, facing me. His legs were spread apart just enough for me to see his stiff rod standing at attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Good morning sleepyhead. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I’m good. what is your plan today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. That is a good question. I think I will look into finding a new dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” A dungeon? Can I join you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure.If Miss Irma allows it. But we have to leave the rabbit and the cat behind. We can’t take them with us and feed them in a dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” True. I heard that there is only enough food in there to feed a small group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How about this. You ask Miss Irma if she allows it and I go and get us some extra provisions and ask for the nearest dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok. Where do we meet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ At the gate. The one we use every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok. Then let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both left the room and went our way. He asked Miss Irma for permission and I bought some food and camping gear. It cost me 14 Silver and 50 Copper in total. I had 78 Silver and 63 copper left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting the stuff we needed, I went to the Guild and asked around. Sadly Lorely was not in the Guild that day so I could not go to her directly. We received a map of a dungeon I have not entered yet and the direction to go there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an interesting dungeon. It was a naturally created dungeon. Those dungeons still had to follow the same rules that apply to the dungeon I awakened in but it also has some rules of its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dungeon we would enter today had the special condition that every floor had its own biome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first floor was a savanna biome, meaning that the rooms had the temperature and flora and fauna of the real overworld savanna. The rooms were usually bigger than the rooms of the last dungeon and the walls and roofs were naturally cave walls, no chiseled walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no doors with the exception of hidden rooms. The doors looked like normal cave walls and sank into the floor when activated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting everything we needed and making sure that we didn’t forget anything, we left the city’s surroundings in the direction of the dungeon. We reached it pretty easily and without any problems during our travels. The entrance was on the side of the mountains and sloped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We entered the tunnel and it took quite some time to reach the first dungeon room. The tunnel was lit by some type of glowing plant on the ceiling that looked like an upside-down hanging clover. The actual entrance of the dungeon was interesting. Instead of a door made of stone or wood, they were thick vines that parted when we came closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel and I walked through the vine ‘door’ and looked around. The first room was empty which wasn’t that big of a surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright. Listen. Our most important goal right now is to find a safe room. Do you know what that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” uh. Not really. I assume it’s a room where no monsters are, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Basically, yes. It is a room where you are totally safe as long as you can feel a sort of aura. That aura feels like safety, it’s hard to describe but you will know what I mean when we find one. Should the room feel normal, then a monster is hiding inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we enter and the room is safe, it will stay safe until we leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do you know how to act if a monster manages to grab you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” I give up and let them fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Right. Inside a Dungeon, it’s even harder to get away from monsters than from those that live outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What do you think, how should we continue. I want you to come up with an Idea, using both our skills, to let us get through this dungeon as easily as possible. If your plan fails, we will both get fucked, which is ok, I just want to see how you want to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Uhh. We should continue as silent as possible and plan from what we see. I would say that you walk on the roof and scout while I join as soon as a fight comes up. I have no real scouting skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright, let’s do it that way. I will scout and tell you what I see and you will fight. I will let you fight the most to let you get more skilled with your sword. If you have trouble, call out my name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more thing. I might at one point just decide to offer myself to monsters, what will you do in those situations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” You mean you will just suddenly decide to fuck with them? Well, we are a team, if you decide to have some fun, I will join. But please don’t do it with every monster we meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No worries. We are mainly here for training you and getting loot. Sex is just an added bonus. A nice hot and pleasurable bonus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ugh. Whatever let’s go. Scout the next room please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did as asked and used my favorite magic trick to walk on all fours on the roof like a Salamander. I went through the first door to our right and immediately noticed the look of the room. The ground was covered in grass and dirt and the temperature rose the further I went in. There were some acacia trees scattered around and the roof went up and up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was well lit and if not for the cave walls and roof, it almost felt like a real savanna. When I looked down to see if I could find any monster, I spotted a hyena. it was sleeping next to what looked like a half-eaten gazelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked around further but didn’t spot any other monster. I did spot two more exits to other rooms and went back towards Jarel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So, it looks like this. The room is covered in grass with only a bunch of thin trees, so basically no cover. There is a hyena-like monster inside but it’s sleeping. I saw two exits on the northern side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This should be easy for you after all the training we had, just don’t rush it. Keep calm and make sure that the next thing that enters your ass is me and not the hyena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Uh, you had to say the last thing right? Sure, I will take care of it. You better make sure that my ass is filled with your cream as soon as we find this safe room and keep your word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, slowly you start to like sex, more and more, don’t you. I will breed you as if I wanted to impregnate you, don’t worry. But now, kill that monster for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel nodded and sneaked into the room. I followed shortly behind him to see how he wins or how he gets his ass pounded. He managed to get quite close to the hyena before it woke up. After seeing Jarel, the monster sprang up and ran straight towards him. I didn’t expect that from a monster that looked like a hyena who are known to be cautious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel was surprised by the sudden move of the hyena but didn’t flinch. He went into his fighting pose and let the hyena come close, planning on ending it with one hit. The hyena made the mistake that most low-level monsters do, it jumped towards Jarel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel is already used to this behavior and just sidestepped while swinging at the hyena’s neck. The sword made contact and cut deep into the monster’s back, killing it right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Now, that was easy. Don’t get used to that. As soon as the monsters become intelligent enough to use magic or tools, they will be much harder to kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yes yes, I know. Can we continue now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We went to the next ‘Door’ and looked in. I immediately saw what it was. It was the safe room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, it looks like your wish for sex is much closer than you thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Uhg. Hell yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why are you so happy about that? Just some hours ago you didn’t really love sex and now this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Don’t ask me but since yesterday I am really horny and nothing helps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. Ok, get in and see if the room has the aura I described to you before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jarel went in, I asked the guide about Jarel’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” It appears that he has a beast-man ancestor. Most beast-man go into, what is known as, heat at a certain point in their lives. Having a beast-man ancestor is also a way to go into heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally heat leaves the moment the person has sex but in rare cases, the person might never get relieved of that problem. In those cases, they will become insatiable when it comes to sex. In those cases, it can only be eased and made tolerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. Now that could become interesting. Do you have an idea what the ancestor was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” I am sorry but no. After enough generations of normal humans, all visible signs of beast-man ancestry got lost. Now, only the heat stayed. There are chances for heightened senses or similar, but nothing that you would notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright then. I will have some fun with Jarel now, as promised and we will see if he keeps the heat or if it disappears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my talk with Guide, I entered the room and saw Jarel looking around it, trying to see if anything dangerous was inside. The moment I went into the room, I noticed immediately that it was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, Jarel. It’s safe. Let’s open the food chest and look into getting something to eat, after that we can fuck as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ok, but please hurry. I can barely think straight anymore. Whatever I have, it gets worse by the minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ok, I will hurry then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked into the chest and found some fruits like apples inside. Nothing that needed to get prepared. There was also one piece of bread and some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ate some fruit and split the bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment we were finished with eating, Jarel undressed as fast as he could and almost ripped my clothing off too. His cock was hard as steel and bounced in anticipation. My cock didn't fare much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lifted him off the ground and carried him towards the bed, my cock between his cheeks and his dick smearing pre all over my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped him onto the bed and followed right away, not wanting to let Jarel suffer any longer than needed. He lifted his legs up above his head and looked at me pleading to just ravage his hole. His pucker twitched invitingly and his cock dripped constantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed his hip and aligned my cock, the tip touched his hole and without waiting, I shoved it in all the way. I loved the feeling of his ring gripping me tightly while his wet and hot walls massaged my length. The quick insertion pushed a moan out of Jarels mouth and a squirt off pre out of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as I was fully inside him, I got into a better position, spreading my legs a little, and started to pull out. I pushed back in and pushed another moan and squirt out of him. Every time I pushed in, he would moan and his stomach would get coated in another squirt of pre. After only three minutes he came and covered himself in his own cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him and saw that he was not yet finished. I lowered his legs and turned him around, putting him into the doggy position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed my cock back in and could feel his tight ring swallow my dick again. My pre coated his walls and my tip hit his prostate. Every time I shoved in, his cock bounced and covered the bed. I leaned forward and started humping him while my right hand snaked around him and grabbed his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to pump in the rhythm of my thrusts and made sure that my hand got covered in his pre and cum. The moment I noticed that he would cum, I put my hand under his tip and collected all the cum he shot into it. I liked some of it off of my hand before I shoved the rest in front of his face and forced him to lick his own cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all this, he was still not finished. I pushed in as hard as I could and forced him down with his ass up in the air. I fucked him some more and I made him cum another time before I reached my limit and filled him up, covering his hole in my virile seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, he was still not satisfied. After that, I pulled out and laid down in the missionary position, letting him continue till he was satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't need one second to decide on what he should do and pushed in right away. His cock in my tight hole and his tip pressed against my button. He started to fuck me right away, his cock lubed up with his own cum. He didn't last long and painted my insides white after just a few thrusts but he didn’t stop. He didn't even stop to cum, he just continued to pound into me while he pumped his seeds into my hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After five more times of filling my non-existing womb, he stopped, totally spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our breathing was heavy. We were covered and filled with cum, and the moment jarel lost his power and flopped down on me, he spread it all over our tummies even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ T-that w-was awesome. We h-have to do t-that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ugh. Y-yes. T-that was amazing. But my arousal is still there. What is going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. I think that you are in heat. To explain that to you. It means that you are constantly horny till you get enough sex. Sadly, it appears that you have a mutated version that makes you constantly horny without a break. But a good amount of sex can help you suppress the effect to tolerable levels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Shit. Does that mean that I will constantly want to have a cock up my ass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I will see if I can find something that can help you in the long run but for now, yes it means you will behave like a cock hungry slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh fuck. Of course, that happens to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look at it that way, losing won't be as bad anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Haha, funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, we can’t do anything about it now. let's just go to sleep. Oh and please leave your dick inside. I want you inside me when I sleep today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Are you sure. I mean with me being constantly horny I will stay hard the whole night. And who knows what will happen when I wake up horny again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don't worry. I am aware of that. If you wake up before me in horny mode, just fuck me till my stomach looks pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh. Stop talking or I will continue now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Wouldn't mind that. Now give me a hug and go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged me and our covered bodies pressed together. He stayed inside me while we turned to the side and I wrapped my legs around him to keep him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He constantly moved his hip and leaked pre while we laid there and soon after he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Guide. Before I sleep as well, Is there any way to turn his heat into normal heat? As much as I would love to get fucked non-stop by him, his life might get harder with that condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” No such thing got created yet. Possible ways to change that would be to create the magic that can do that or create an item that constantly pleasures him and drains him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. Is there a way for me to create such magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” Not anytime soon. You would have to learn enchanting and maximize light magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second option would even be possible to fulfill inside this dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On level two, there is an enchantment altar that creates items similar to your necklace. If you use it on his underpants, you could store a female tentacle inside. They feed on cum and produce fertilized eggs. Seeing that he can produce more cum than a tentacle monster eats, the space might have to get emptied regularly. Another option would be to also put a male tentacle monster inside, that monster would use the eggs and plant them inside Jarel to let them hatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That way you would be able to breed them and use them for whatever plans you have. Also, tentacle monster babies are a good alchemy ingredient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh wow. Well, I would have to ask him if he wants to basically be turned into a breeding machine to stop his heat. But, if he doesn't want it, I might wear it for some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing my talk, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Jarels cock pumping into me as he came in his sleep. I was sure that my stomach would look like that of a pregnant woman the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The survey from the last chapter:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you like the story?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Average 4,7 out of 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks, guys. I am really happy that I can produce something others like. Now I don’t feel completely useless anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you like the speed of the story?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Average 4,4 out of 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, I will not speed things up or slow them down then and keep it the way they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anything to say?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing really, besides that I love the story lol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love the story. Would love to see some double-anal penetration if you can include it. Since Kit is half-fox, maybe you could have him try to found a city for half beast people like himself, or travel to one? Foxes are also tricksters in lore, maybe have him try illusions or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can definitely add DP and I will do that as soon as more than one creature fucks him and as long as they aren’t too well endowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he starts traveling, he will meet more beast-man. beast-man cities or villages could also appear if I don’t forget about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illusion magic does sound nice. I myself was never a kid that enjoyed pulling pranks or similar so I might not be able to satisfy you guys with that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Good sex. Having the character’s names before they speak is annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you. I don’t really know how I should do it otherwise. I have to indicate who talks, otherwise, it gets really confusing. I could see that I don’t add names in front if there are only two people talking but we will have to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is good and I know you can keep it up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How soon should Kitsu leave the city?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fast. don’t make connections:       1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t care:                                        1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let him make some connections:  6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that is obvious. I will let him make some good friends to return to after his travels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anything to say?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macro Micro Small and big</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ähh. please go into detail. I don’t really understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want him to ‘interact’ with bigger things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving quickly may make finding things for him to have sex with easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not really. As you see in this chapter, he doesn’t have to leave too early to get in a lot of sexual situations. The only thing he has to wait to meet are things like dragons, griffins, and other really big and strong monsters. Soon he will go on a small journey that lets him meet a bigger monster. The journey won’t be long so he will not leave the city behind. More like a short errand in the next city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I like that he helps out at the orphanage. I think he’s helped out a lot and it might be time to move on soon. Maybe when Jarel is good enough to hunt on his own? Maybe you could try to have Jarel do a solo-hunt of a strong monster/animal that’s difficult to take down but would feed the orphanage a long time. If he can do it, it’s okay for kit to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel will still need more training and Kit will probably stay until Jarel reaches a good rank but your Idea sounds good too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might go back to using that Idea assuming my sieve brain doesn’t forget that I wrote this down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What do you think of the monster brothel Idea?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Average 3.5 out of 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most voted on 3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will use the Idea but won’t focus too much on it. Maybe one or even two chapters about it and some small mentions on the side. It will take some time, they would have to somehow earn land outside of the city, which means that kit might need to accept a quest from the lord like traveling to another city that has bigger monsters near it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wishes or Ideas regarding monsters/animals?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly simple stuff like Wolves, horses and such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Variety- dogs, tentacles, horses etc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To both. Alright, I will not bring any dragons back to the brothel. lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, But for the brothel A pool that is mainly filled with water and used for fun like a pool party or something but can be used for sex and other things and the water can be drained and be filled with cum if you wanted or anything else? Up to you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pools sound good. I would use the cum Idea immediately if this story was shota quest but I don’t know how far I can push it here on the less extreme story. If my comment writers and survey users tell me that a cum pool would be nice I would use it right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Should I add time skips?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. add short time skips. 7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that everyone that voted, voted for this one I will do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Should I make him completely Overpowered?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes                           2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little                      2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No                            2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make him weaker  1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this one is harder. I will use your answer to the next question and tell you right away that no matter how weak, he will always have sex. The only way for him to have even more sex would be to make him completely powerless and throw him into an all-free sex-dungeon filled to the prim with everything that can penetrate his young asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will ask this questing again and go more into detail, maybe the next one is clearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your opinion.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I do not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I like that he’s weaker since that means he’d end up getting fucked more, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would if he confronted them straight one. he is more of a sneaky person though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overpowered characters are fun, but the sex is the best bit, so regardless of how overpowered he might get, he should still have lots of sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I write these stories because I love the thought of becoming a gay sluty shota and having as much sex as possible. That is the reason I write these stories, meaning, they will always have sex in every chapter. there might be chapters with less sex than others but I will always try to have at least two normal or one big scene inside each chapter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should never be beaten Unless it's for training And When it's actually a fight there should be a lot of struggling and not the sex type but that is only For some situations Also for the time skip Remember to give a short explanation of what has happened During the time skip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is already fairly strong and the only way he would be beaten is to fight stronger opponents (obviously) but that would not happen that often. He knows his limits to a certain point and won’t pick a fight straight on if he is sure that his winning chance is below 50%.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could let him train with senior adventurers and we would lose more often but when it comes to monsters, he is much more cautiously. Sure, if he misjudges, he will struggle in the fight and might lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, of course, I will give info on the time skips. Can’t just ignore weeks or months without telling you guys how he trained this and that or how he gets fucked by jarel every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Should I add other weapons?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sword      1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bow          2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>staff         5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>daggers   2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will make him use a staff and he will randomly use a bow or daggers. We will see about the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Any additional ideas?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pheromones? He can make his opponents completely incapacitated with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good one. Did you pull that from my first story? I will look into giving him this skill, especially now where he and jarel finally start to really go into the smutty parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will give him illusion magic. Pheromones or something similar can be created using that magic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next two contain really long answers, so I will shorten them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you have any quest Ideas?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately no.</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> no problem</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>let them go into another dungeon. let there be sex traps that won’t stop until he is fucked silly. Make it longer. he could find interesting stuff there too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you can see. This is the comment that made me sent them to the new dungeon. I kinda forgot the trap part but I will add them in the next chapter. (assuming I don’t forget again)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Make them protect someone/something against horny monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Find someone’s important object (for rewards.) Run messages between important people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make peace between two tribes/kingdoms (using his ass).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help oppressed people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all of them sound good, especially the make peace using sex quest. The protect someone is also nice but I don’t know what I would like more, make him win because it is a quest or make him lose and get fucked by a horde of wolves or goblins or whatever causing the people he needed to protect to also get fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will try to use all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I won’t tell you the next one because it is best to keep that one secret. It is a nice one though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the one that wrote it, I will try to use that one too. it is the turn around quest with the goblins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Any ideas you might have. EVERYTHING.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Add more lore. add nobility to have them work against Kitsu. Make him a slave to a dragon or noble so he has to use all his skills to escape, after getting fucked silly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love the last Idea and I will add more lore once he sets foot into the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will have to see how I could add annoying nobles and how to get rid of them afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also thanks to the other two comments and don’t worry, I will try not to overwork.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. First dungeon day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys.<br/>I wasn't really in the mood this week so this is a much shorter chapter. <br/>I got the new survey in this chapter too. I will add it in the end. It was quite long, so you</p><p>Warning. <br/>Seeing that the survey decided that the dungeon should be much more smutty. from now on, most dungeons will be mainly sex-based with boss monster and mini-boss monster that they have to kill to continue. Meaning they have to fight but most of the monster encounters are sexual.</p><p>Please read the survey to get information on how it will continue in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Info:</b> From now on, most monster encounters are sexual. Survey with explanations at the end of the story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>First dungeon day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next day, feeling movement in my hole. Jarel woke up way before me and rammed his cock into my hole repeatedly. My stomach felt heavy which I took as Jarel being on horny mode for quite some time. He turned me on my stomach and fucked me into my ass from behind while I laid on the ground and slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My stomach wasn’t as bloated as I hoped yesterday but my stomach was still larger than it should have been. Since we went to sleep yesterday, Jarel came during his sleep and after he woke up, many times. My stomach sloshed with his seed and I could feel the warmth of it inside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to push back the moment he pushed in to increase our pleasure, surprising Jarel with the sudden movement. His surprise didn’t last long though, right after I moved, he sped up his fucking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He impaled me with his cock over and over again, pumping into my already filled stomach and came shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh my. did you enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Very. I am still horny though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, I would love to be your cumdump for longer but we have to get going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do have a way to help you a little but we will have to reach level 2 first. Until then we could just fuck everything that moves. Not that you would have much of an option with your heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” True. I just hope we can find a way to stop this. You said there is a way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Jup. There is an enchantment table in level 2 that could enchant an item with a spatial magic enchantment. We could put a tentacle monster in there to suck you dry. It would keep your horny level low and if we add a male and female, we can even harvest some tentacle monsters to sell them to an alchemist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Well it does sound like it could work. There is a thing you didn’t tell me though, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. The male would put the eggs into you while it fucks you. You would have eggs inside you almost constantly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Ugh. I will have to think about that but for now. Let’s go through the dungeon as pleasurable as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I would love to. So basically no fighting in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” This dungeon contains boss monster on each level. Two for this level. You have to beat them in a fight to proceed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. I just remembered something jarel. This dungeon has boss monsters that we have to kill to get deeper down. We might have to fight anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” That is ok. We came to train anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ True. Now, why don’t you pull out so I can get rid of my ‘breakfast’ and we eat a real breakfast after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel looked down to see that his cock was still inside me and pulled out. cum running out of my hole and down onto the floor. I left the room to dump the rest near the entrance and went back inside to make some breakfast with the food inside the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we ate and got our stuff, we left the saferoom to go deeper into the dungeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We went to the door that was on the opposite side of the safe room and entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What we saw was quite interesting. In the middle of the room, we saw a flower. It was quite obviously a monster but we weren’t sure which type although I had the hunch that it was tentacle-based.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. Want to test it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel moved over to the monster and seeing that we decided to conquer the dungeon with sex, he was naked. We kept our clothes inside my amulet and only kept our weapons with us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster noticed him and the ground started to move, grumbling with multiple root-colored tentacles appearing all around the flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel walked towards the center and was quickly caught by the tentacles. His legs and arms were fixated in an X form. He was quickly brought over the plant which made a short process of his tight hole and shoved two tentacles into his hole which wasn’t really tight anymore after that attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock got hard in an instant after that attack and was quickly engulfed by the flower bud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jarel got violated by the ‘flower’ I scanned the room and found a weird chiseled block with a hole in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over, safe from the plant, seeing that it was focused on Jarel. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a hole with a button on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” This is a special button. Most adventurers learn about these after some time. They open doors to hidden rooms or stop traps from working, making a room saver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only activates if it is pressed by a cock and covered in cum. If you insert your cock, you won’t be able to pull out until you came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Äh. Ok, interesting. Why didn’t they appear in the first dungeon?`”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” The first one was a normal human-made underground building that wasn’t planned to become a dungeon but turned into one over the years. Cock buttons weren’t included during the construction of the dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh. right. you said something like that when I was in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over to Jarel to see how he was doing and saw that his hole already swallowed four tentacles. His mouth also engulfed a tentacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower bud leaked cum from Jarels many ejaculations and I could see the stem bulge as it was actually gulping the cum down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel’s stomach stretched as the tentacles suddenly pumped plant cream into him. shortly after, the cream poured out of his hole while the tentacles continued to fuck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that I still had time before the plant finished, I went back to the button and placed my hands on the wall, aligning my tip with the hole without my hands and slowly pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls of the tunnel were hard and cold but right as I pushed completely in, I could feel a wet and slimy substance engulf me. My tip pressed the button while I got pleasured from the slime. I tried to pull out but my dick didn’t move an inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground under me broke open and a tentacle came out, moving towards my hole. I spread my cheeks apart with my hands and waited for the tentacle to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pushed into my boy pussy and continued deeper and deeper. I could feel it pushing into me. My stomach felt as if it was full and the movement was quite interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slime stroked my leaking cock and massaged it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I got fucked by a slime and tentacle, Jarel was filled with plant cum the third time when the tentacles in his ass left and a thicker tentacle entered his hole. It slithered into his depths and fucked him some more before some small bulges moved up the tentacle into his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plant pumped some golfball-sized seeds into him. Jarel came many more times into the plant’s bud and the tentacle in his mouth filled his stomach with nutritious jelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach bulged with the seeds and jelly the longer he got seeded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My belly also got filled with the plant’s liquid and I came shortly after. The button activated and to the left of me, a door opened. A wall slid into the ground, giving me access to a small room with a chest in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the plant finished filling us up, it left our holes and went back to sleep. Jarel’s stomach bulged as if he was 5 months in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh my. you look hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” *mumble* ungh. so full. so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Jarel was in no position to do anything for some time, I walked towards the secret room and looked into the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found a book with a sword on the cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What is that? a skill book on the first floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” This is a basic sword technique. It allows a sword user to run and jump faster. It basically gives a boost when you equip a sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, this is nice. I should give it to Jarel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Survey 2</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Should I add traps to the dungeon?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>yes </span>
  <b>10</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. A lot </span>
  <b>8</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Obvious results</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>How Long should they get used?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Till they cum </span>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hours </span>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A whole freaking day </span>
  <b>11</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Any trap Ideas?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pitfall trap with monsters</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds good. Will use.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Immobilization trap with pheromones to attract monsters</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>sounds good too. Will also get used.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A magic sigil that increases cum-production but slowly immobilizes or weakens</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>would be an interesting thing too. Might use it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A trap for sounding or prostate milking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>sounding is not my speciality but maybe. we will see if the situation allows it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Predicament bondage like this here: </span>
  <a href="https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&amp;s=view&amp;id=3131252">
    <span>https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&amp;s=view&amp;id=3131252</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>really interesting but I have no idea how to use it. If you read this and have an idea of how to add it, please tell me. Don’t forget they can’t get injured from sex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eggs, excessive cum and all the way through.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eggs will be added. excessive cum will increase with the story continuing and all the way through might come when I add more tentacles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pitfall trap with jelly/slime creatures that might lay an egg inside Jarel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weakening trap that allows the trap layer to impregnate them. Controlling smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Love both. Will see where I can add them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A trap that stops him from climax but is still pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>if it isn’t painful, why not. He will come in the end though</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentacle pitfall, Slime cages, electrick hands</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting. Especially the shock hands. Will see where I can add them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A simple trap that bends them over to allow mosnters to fuck them</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anticlimax trap with monsters. Upside down. maybe with dildos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Hole in the wall with a hidden switch. Can only be used with a cock. Will only let the cock out again when the user cums. maybe with dildos too. Opens a door or secret.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I do like the hole Idea. Can sure use it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Should I turn the dungeon into a pure sex dungeon?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stay the way it is right now </span>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More sex but not only sex </span>
  <b>8</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Only sex </span>
  <b>9</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well. I will make it a pure sex dungeon BUT to continue to the next floor, they have to kill a boss and a mini-boss. They can still lose and with that get fucked by the boss too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might need to decrease the monsters though, or we will never get to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, they might randomly fight too, instead of fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Anything to add?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>let them fuck every monster I introduce and not skip one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alright.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More eggs and all the way through.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sure. Will do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cum eating plant for food in the orphanage.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This might be a little too sex-heavy seeing that this world isn’t as slutty as the world in my first story. Maybe for something else.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> Any Ideas for traps/monsters?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goblins, fairies, wolf or fox backs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Sure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sirens.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Could do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Canine floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hm maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>humanoids like Naga or dragonborn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Love me some Nagas. Dragonborn sounds good too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>What floors should I add next?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean/Lake/River </span>
  <b>12</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Desert </span>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungle (insects) </span>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Forest </span>
  <b>9</b>
</p><p>
  <span>High mountains (birds) </span>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Simple cave (gobos) </span>
  <b>9</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next one appears to be a water-based floor. It will be filled to the brim with water But non-aquatic beings (our heroes) can breathe underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Additional region Ideas:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Memory, Lava, Ice, Swamp, abandoned laboratory, illusion</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>What do you think of the cum-pool Idea?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7,7 out of 10</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>How fast should Shelong grow</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>5,1 out of 10</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I take it as, keep normal growth. That would take around 1 year.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Tentacle breeding pants</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes with eggs </span>
  <b>10</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes without eggs </span>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty obvious here. Jarel will learn to love eggs very soon. On the next floor to be specific.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Anything to add?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Make the eggs from the pant idea useful</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. can do that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Living insertion with shelong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I have no problem with this but others won’t like it. I am sorry but no. Maybe one day when I write one-shots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>New quest Ideas.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something with loli’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rich prince want to lose virginity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda like SFW quests</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding weapons and jewels from adventurer friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rescue a kids pet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escort mission</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> All sound good for other reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Should I make him OP?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stronger </span>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>OP </span>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keep current growth </span>
  <b>10</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>make him weaker </span>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Any monsters you want to see in the future?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pegasus, Mermaid/man, Pixis, Centaur, Insects, Wolf, Slimes, Plants, Demons, Minotaurs, Angel, Sirens</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I literally like all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>How far can the inflation go?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>8,3 out of 10</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To me, that sounds as if most of you like it when there are no limits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Should I add more inflation/eggs?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>more inflation </span>
  <b>14</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>more eggs </span>
  <b>10</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>less inflation</span>
  <b> 6</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>fewer eggs </span>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>What about mpreg with satyr’s?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. Love mpreg </span>
  <b>10</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's ok</span>
  <b> 3</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Don't like it </span>
  <b>6</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> won't focus on it too much. maybe only make live pregnancy a rare thing and the rest eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Anything to add</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>pregnancy speed up item/spell/skill etc</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. Absolutely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Make the satyr sex take long and turn it into an orgy</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. First boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hy guys and gals.<br/>I have a new chapter for you and I hope you like it. As voted on the survey, there is only sex in the dungeon with the exception of the bosses.</p><p>Also, for those that are interested. I made a discord server for male on male enthusiasts with a shota focus. male on female is allowed too of course but that is by far not the focus of that server. If you are interested, ask me in the comments for an entrance code.</p><p>The server was originally made for smut writers to ask or give help to other authors. If you are a new writer or want to start with writing, hop in and we will do what we can to provide help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After I took the book with the sword technique and put it into my necklace, I walked over to Jarel and started to pull him and his bloated belly out of the flower room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made my way to our safe room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I placed Jarel on the bed with his butt over the edge and his legs up in the air. His hole leaked the flowers cum like liquid. I pressed on his stomach to pressed out the seeds. He came back to his senses and looked down before he pressed too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hole spread apart as the first seed made its way through it. Jarels hole opened wide enough that it plopped out relatively easily. The seed left Jarel with a cup full of cum. It hit the ground with a clacking and splashing sound and rolled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the next one left him. the pile under Jarel grew and grew. The floor got flooded with the flowers cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went between his legs and kneeled down, taking his hard twitching cock into my mouth. My mouth got filled with Jarels seeds as I sucked on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed his cum and continued to suck him off while the flower’s seeds plopped out his hole and pressed against his button every time they passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel came many times and I swallowed just as often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the last seed left Jarel’s hole, I stopped sucking him off and started to clean us up a little. With every step, I could feel and hear Jarels cum slosh around inside my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished Cleaning up and waited for Jarel to regain his energy before I pulled out the book I got from the hidden room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” What? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, nothing. Just a skill book I found. Want to have it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Which one is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It gives a sword user a speed boost. Something we need if we want to win against those bosses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Of course I want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. What do I get for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” ähh. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm. How about you will owe me something in the future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” You want me to do a thing for you when you ask for it. Fine, not like I wouldn’t do that anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well then. here you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I handed him the book and watched as he took it slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could see that it was the first time he held such an important item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left Jarel alone to get his new skill and meanwhile took a look at the next room. I had to walk back to the entrance and then to the left to see what awaits us next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was empty without anything in sight. But there was one thing I noticed. There was a special type of door. There was no hole like the other rooms had as connections, there was a door made out of roots, with a root as a handle to push it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked back to Jarel and told him what I saw. After getting ready, we left for the first boss fight. We redressed, only keeping our pants off to make sure they don’t get ruined, should we lose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before we entered, I pulled out my fire dagger and got ready for what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright, Jarel. This is a boss room. Whatever hides in there is stronger and bigger than the usual, and it protects the door to the next room, so we can’t continue without killing it. Should we lose, we will get fucked and I am sure that it is big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Understood. Don’t lose or my butt is ruined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ pretty much. Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Yes. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed the door and pulled the door open, giving us a good view of the room. It was a big round room with four walls in all directions for cover. In the middle was a big centaur with a blade-tipped spear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We entered and the moment we went through the door, the centaur started to move and he charged right at us. Swinging his spear over his head and pointing it right at Jarel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We jumped apart, each to the closest cover while the centaur slowed down and ran after Jarel. I charged after him while activating my daggers ability. The blade went up in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel used his newfound speed to evade the centaur by jumping to the side right at the last second. Just as the centaur slowed down to turn around and attack again, I reached him and put a big burning slash right across his left flank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur cried out in pain before he charged away to get some distance between him and us. This time he focused his anger on me. He looked at us for a moment to think about his strategy before he ran at us again, this time not straight at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made sure to get out of his way just like Jarel but I was not quick enough. He hit me with his spear and threw me right against the wall, knocking the air out of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur became overconfident again, only to regret it right away. Jarel swung his sword at full strength and almost chopped the centaur’s right hind leg off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur cried out in extreme pain and swung his spear back against Jarel who wasn’t able to get out of the way in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the blade was about to hit him, the spear stopped. I summoned a pure magic shield in front of Jarel to stop the incoming attack. Jarel used that opportunity and went for a stab. He threw his weight against the centaur and thrust his sword right into his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur dropped almost right away. Swinging his spear around in an attempt to hit Jarel, who kept at a safe distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, I got back up and slowly stumbled over to the two. I summoned some pure magic spears and used them to pin the centaur to the ground. Jarel used that chance and went for the kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the centaur died, a tremor went through the cave, signaling them that all doors are open now. right as the tremor stopped, the last shake went through the ground as a hidden room opened up. The wall that kept the two rooms apart, grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel'' That hit looked painful. Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah. I summoned a small magic shield that stopped the blade from cutting me but the impact really hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind it was a small room with a big chest in the middle. We made our way over there, slowly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we opened it, we found three things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first was money. We found a total of 44 Silver which we split in two for each of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second was a small purple crystal, which we identified as crafting material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third was a bottle with weird white liquid. This one was more interesting. It was a special type of long-lasting lube with the side effect of making the body stretchier. Much stretchier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guide” For your information. The duration of this lube is one day per use. You will feel a slight itching, the moment it loses its power. You can easily wash it off at that moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We used it right away. I opened the bottle and put it on my fingers. I pushed Jarel down and spread his cheeks apart to get to his best part. I pushed my fingers against his hole and pushed in to apply the lube as well as I could. Jarels dick couldn’t stay soft at my attention of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I started to finger him, he took the bottle and poured some on his hard dick, and covered it. I stopped shortly after and turned around, showing him my round bubble butt. Jarel lost no time and grabbed my cheeks only to pull them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed his lubed-up cock towards my entrance and pushed in in one go. He impaled me with his hard spike and stretched my hole apart to allow his dick to fit in. He pulled back only to fully reenter me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked me against the open chest and came shortly after. his heat clearly showed and his resistance to orgasms greatly decreased. My hole got filled with his cum and I could feel the warmth of it as it hit my walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ W-Well. I think I am lubed up quite well now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Uhu. I think we should do this every time we have to use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Sure. But next time I fuck you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Oh yes. Absolutely. Now we can fuck bigger things too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ True. Although we have to wait for a moment for the lube to fully take effect. We should be fine before we enter the next room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left the boss room and went to the next room through a small corridor like cave, a ‘button’ on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ huh? OH right, you don’t know it. You were too preoccupied, getting fucked by the flower. That is like a button or switch that you can only use if you put your cock in that hole and cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” So, why do we have to do that even though we beat the boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well, I guess the boss only gave us the chance to open the door up, not opening it up right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warning: Urethra insertion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed Jarel by his shoulders and pushed him towards the hole. His dick was already ready for action. I grabbed his cock and pointed it towards the hole while pointing mine towards another opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shoved my cock into Jarel and forced his cock into the hole in the wall. Jarels dick pushed into the hole and was soon engulfed by a wriggling mass of small tentacle tendrils. They wrapped themselves around Jarels member and started to massage him. Some left the hole and massaged his balls too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, I got ready to blow into him full power by grabbing his hips and positioning right. The moment I was in the right position, I pulled back and fully inserted myself with vigor. My manhood penetrated Jarels hole and stretched it apart, pushing him deeper into the tentacles with every shove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel could do nothing other than hug the wall while his hole got fucked and his cock got pleasured in the tentacle mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles continued to massage his dick but there was one that had another Idea. It slowly made its way towards Jarels tip and wriggled around his dick hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slowly pushed in and spread his tip apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” Wh-What the?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacle made it’s way deeper and deeper into his cock. You could clearly see a slight bulge where the tentacle penetrated. It slowly made it’s way further into Jarels body only to reach his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed into Jarel and hit his love button, pressing against it every time I pushed in. His sleek soft and warm embrace only increased my desire to fuck into him faster and harder. His hole grasped me as if he wanted me to fuck him, which was not far from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel meanwhile felt the weirdest thing of his whole life. Something entered his dick and wormed its way into him. It felt really weird but also really pleasant. it pressed against the spot that he normally only felt when he came or when he got fucked just right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel couldn’t hold it in much longer but just as the orgasm would have hit, the feeling you have just before you cross the line continued. The tentacle pressed against his prostate and stopped him from cumming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I, on the other hand, didn’t have that problem. I came right against his love button and shot load after load into his young body. I painted his insides white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacles massaged Jarel some more before the one inside him got out fast and allowed Jarel to shoot his load into the hole. His balls pulled up while being softly pulled down by the tentacles. The tentacles got drenched in his seeds and the door next to us opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out of him and watched his hole leak my cum while he pulled back, out of the hole, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urethra warning over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we finished getting ready to continue, we walked through the door and entered the next room. It was filled with rocks and tree trunks. We made our way deeper into the room before we got surrounded by some new cock bearing friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We got surrounded by four smaller centaurs, each as big as a normal horse. Smaller than the boss but big enough that you could ride them. In more than one way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We didn’t really plan on getting fucked right after we just had some fun with the button but we also really didn’t mind that much. The centaurs looked at our naked bodies and their huge cocks slithered out their sheath. The smallest one had a cock the length of an adult’s forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaurs probably felt that we would rather fuck than fight, so they moved over to a big rock and waited for us to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was the first to move, shortly followed by Jarel. I crawled on top of the rock and laid on my back. The smaller cent moved over me and put his front hooves next to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock flopped on top of mine and I could feel his silken cock rub over my small stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel did the same next to me and he also got mounted by a centaur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur that mounted me pulled back and let his cock slip down my crack only to part my cheeks when he pushed forward. I spread my legs and relaxed my hole. Shortly after, the flared tip pressed into me and stretched my insides apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't resist and moaned from the sudden giant cock inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear Jarels moan beside me as he got the same treatment as me. The two centaurs started to fuck us as fast as their bodies allowed it and our bellies bulged from the size of the intruders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel my insides getting painted in the centaurs pre already and it didn’t take long for him to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his friend pulled out of our filled bodies and got replaced immediately by the other two. They pushed into our gaping and cum filled holes and made our belly bulge from their sheer size. The two that just fucked us, moved in front of our faces and pointed their cock towards us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We didn't take long before we opened up and allowed the centaurs to shove their cocks into our mouth, deepthroating us in the process. Our throat bulged and showed the outline of the horse cock that we sucked off. I moved my hand over to Jarel and grabbed his wet leaking cock and jerked him while we got fucked. After a second he did the same to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We came shortly after but the centaurs didn't stop. They came too and filled us up till our stomach distended even more but after they came, they just continued to fuck us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We covered our bodies and our hands with the cum of each other multiple times, our stomachs already bulging quite a bit. After some time and countless orgasms, the centaurs pulled out and we were able to release all the cum in our body. After some minutes, we finally went back to normal, as far as you can after two horsecocks got shoved into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as we thought we were finished though, the centaurs went right back in. We were fucked into a white cum covered mess and the floor around us was flooded with horse cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaurs fucked us for hours. A whole day passed before their balls were finally drained. we got fucked into a sex frenzy and after they finished, we started to fuck with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fucked Jarel, he fucked me, I used his mouth and then he used mine. We jerked each other off and fingered the other. At some point, I started to fist him too. The centaurs watched us for some time before they went in for thirds. At that time, we were nothing more than cum dumps for them. After one and a half days we finally finished and the centaurs left. We collapsed from exhaustion and fell right into the sea of cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We woke up four hours later, lying in bed, completely clean and well-rested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarel” …….. OMG. I think I can never think about horses again without thinking about getting used as a cumdump. That was awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Well. I can’t say that I have ever experienced a sex orgy that extreme. I don't think I can ever ride a horse again without wanting to ‘ride’ it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>